Together even in the disease
by Toka La Shinigamii
Summary: Soi Fon est en couple avec Yoruichi depuis plus d'un an, mais une nouvelle va chambouler leur vie et leur destin. Leur amour va-t-il se briser au contraire se renforcer malgré la maladie ? Comment Soi Fon va-t-elle vivre sa leucémie au quotidien ? Une chose est sûre, elle ne compte pas baisser les bras et restera forte, même si l'issue peut s'avérer difficile
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapitre 1: L'instant où tout peut changer .**_

 _Soi Fon était une adolescente tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal, elle était à la faculté, elle avait 18 ans, les cheveux corbeau et les yeux d'argent, sa peau était pâle mais pas trop. Elle venait de finir les cours, elle se dirigeait donc à l'extérieur de la fac, quelqu'un était venue la chercher, quelqu'un de très précieux à ses yeux._

-A demain Soi. _Fit Isane, la meilleur amie de Soi Fon depuis l'enfance._

-A demain Isane. _Répondit Soi Fon en souriant, puis avec un signe de main elle se séparèrent. Elle se dirigea vers une voiture rouge. Elle ouvrit la porte passager. Puis elle s'asseya et se tourna vers une jeune femme à la peau tan, les yeux dorée, les cheveux pourpre._

-Salut Soi, comment s'est passé ta journée ? _Demanda Yoruichi en déposant un bref baissé sur ses lèvres._

-Super comme d'habitude cours cours cours. Voilà tout. _Répondit elle en soupirant. Puis elle souria à la femme avec qui elle était en couple depuis maintenant 1 ans et demi, peut être meme plus âgée démarra la voiture et elles allèrent en direction de leurs maison. Il eut un silence agréable durant le trajet. Une fois arrivé et garé, Yoruichi se tourna vers sa petite amie mais remarqua que cette dernière était endormi ce qui la surprit, Soi Fon n'était pas du genre à s'endormir en voiture. Elle posa sa main sur sa petite épaules et la secoua doucement éveillée. Cette dernière gémissa et se redressa._

-Tu te sent bien ? _Demanda Yoruichi inquiète._

-Ne t'en fait pas Yoruichi, je suis juste fatiguée ces derniers temps, je ne dors pas beaucoup vue que je révise. _Répondit elle de façon rassurante en s'étirant._

-D'accord mais repose toi alors. _Fit Yoruichi en sortant de la voiture, la jeune fille en fit de même._

 _Une fois à l'intérieur de la maison Soi Fon soupira et lâcha son sac par terre avant de s'écrouler dans le canapé._

-Tu veux boire quelque chose ? _Demande Yoruichi en allant dans la cuisine._

-Je veux bien un thé s'il te plaît. _Fit Soi Fon en se redressant, peu de temps après la femme a la peau tan déposa une tasse de thé et une de café sur la table basse._

-Merci. _Fit la plus jeune en prenant la tasse dans ses main._ Comment se passe ta recherches de travail ?

-A vraie dire toujours infructueuse, les postes dans l'administratif sont difficiles à trouver… _Soupira Yoruichi en s'asseyant à côté de Soi Fon, elle passa un bras autour de sa taille et Soi Fon posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son amante._ Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai quand même se poste à l'entreprise de mes parents, donc j'ai quand même un petit boulot assurée. Ils sont très compréhensifs. _Elle s'arrêta lorsqu'elle vit le regard triste de Soi Fon, les parents de cette dernière l'avait rejeté à l'âge de 16 ans et demi lorsqu'ils avaient découvert sa sexualité. Puis ils avaient coupé tout ponts avec elle depuis deux ans._ Ohhh Soi arrête de penser à ça. _Fit Yoruichi en embrassant la jeune fille qui approfondisa le baisé. Puis elle se sépara et souria._

-Merci. _Répondit Soi Fon. Elle se leva et s'étira._ Je vais aller me coucher un peu, je suis vraiment épuisée. _Continua Soi en frottant ses yeux._

-Je comprend repose toi bien, je te réveillerait pour le repas. _Fit Yoruichi souriante. Puis Soi Fon alla à sa chambre. Elle était vraiment fatiguée._

-Je devrais dormir plus. P _ensa elle intérieurement. Elle soupira et alla se coucher._

 _Le lendemain Yoruichi alla dans la chambre de la jeune fille, en temps normal elles dormaient ensemble, mais Soi Fon s'était endormi épuisé dans sa chambre. Une fois dans la pièce elle s'approcha de la jeune fille et la secoua éveillé. Cette dernière gémissa et posa son bras sur ses yeux, elle se mit sur le dos puis souria et se redressa pour déposer un chaste baisé sur les lèvres de sa bien aimé._

-Ben dormi ? _Demanda la plus âgée._

-Hum… Oui. _Répondit Soi Fon._ Je crois que j'ai attrapé un coup de froid… _Soupira l'embrassa sur le front puis se stoppa et posa sa main sur se dernier._

-Tu es fiévreuse… tu es sur que tu veux aller en cours ? _Demanda Yoruichi inquiète._

-Bien sûr, ce n'est rien. _Répondit la jeune fille au cheveux de jais. Elle se releva et se dirigea vers son armoire._

-Je t'attend en bas. _Puis Yoruichi partie._ Une _fois prête Yoruichi déposa Soi Fon en cours._

-Bonne journée. _Fit la file au cheveux de jais en sortant de la voiture._

-Bonne journée. _Répondit Yoruichi. Une fois dans le campus Soi Fon s'asseyant sur un banc et soupira, créant un petit nuage blanc dans l'air froid._

-Salue Soi Fon. _Fit Isane en s'approchant._

-Coucou, Isane. Ça va ? _Demanda Soi Fon en se relevant._

-Oui et toi ? Tu es pâle. _Murmura Isane inquiète._

-Un coup de froid sûrement ne t'en fait pas ça va passé. _Soudain la cloche sonna._ On y va. _Reprit elle en allant vers leurs salle de cours de la première heures, puis arriva rapidement la pause de midi. Soi Fon avait des vertiges mais pour elle c'était sûrement rien, elle n'avait rien manger pour aujourd'hui. Elle se dirigea vers son casier seule, lorsque soudain elle se mit à voir sombre et tout tournait autour d'elle. Elle s'appuya contre le mur, sa vision devenait flou et elle s'écroula à terre. Elle entendit quelqu'un l'approcher_

-Mademoiselle Fon vous m'entendez ? _Demanda une jeune femme. Soi Fon reconnu la voix de sa professeur de français. Mais le monde autour d'elle s'assombrit jusqu'à que son corp ne répondit plus. La jeune femme rattrapa le corps inconscient de son élève. Et la porta à l'infirmière._

 _Soi Fon repris doucement conscience elle ouvrit les yeux et vit un plafond blanc, elle se releva et tenue sa tête qui tambourinait douloureusement._

-Tu es réveillée ? _Demanda une jeune femme en s'approchant, elle devait avoir la trentaine, elle était vêtue d'une blouse blanche._

-Qu'est ce que je fais ici ? _Demanda la jeune fille en se tournant vers elle._

-Un professeur t'a trouver dans un couloir, elle m'a dit que tu a perdu connaissance. À tu manger ? _Soi Fon hocha négativement la tête._ Je t'ai examiner mais je n'ai rien trouvé, ton pouls était lent mais rien de bien grave. Tu a sûrement fait une hypoglycémie. Tien mange ça. Et si tu a dormi si longtemps c'est que ton corps en avait besoin, essaye de te reposer plus. _Fit elle en lui tendant un petit gâteau. Soi Fon la remercia et le prit._

-Ça fait combien de temps que je suis ici ? _Demanda l'étudiante._

-Ca fait quatre heures, il est seize heure et demi je te conseille de rentrer directement chez toi d'accord ? _Fit doucement l'infirmière._

-D'accord. _Fit Soi Fon en se levant_. Merci. _Fit elle en s'inclinan_ t.

-Prend soin de toi. _Puis l'étudiante partie. Elle fut choqué de voir Yoruichi garée devant son lycée. Elle entra dans la voiture._

-Pourquoi es tu ici ? _Demanda elle étonnée à sa petite amie_

-Isane m'a appelé il y a quelque minutes me disant que tu était à l'infirmerie, je m'attendais pas à te voir dehors. _Fit Yoruichi inquiète._ Tu te sent mieux ?

 _-_ Oui, ne t'en fait pas, ce n'était qu'un léger malaise par ce que je n'ai pas mangé. _Yoruichi soupira alors._ Quand ont rentre tu mange d'accord? _Ordonna elle gentiment._

-Très bien. _Soupira Soi Fon. Yoruichi l'embrassa alors sur le front. Puis elle rentrèrent à la maison. L'adolescente alla déposer son sa sac dans sa chambre puis descendit à l'étage. Elle avait à nouveau des vertiges mais passa outre, elle ne voulais pas inquiété Yoruichi._

-Tu veux manger quoi ce soir ? _Demanda Yoruichi souriante._

-Hum… Pour changer pourquoi pas du poisson, et puis j'adore ça.

-Moi ça me va. _Répondit Yoruichi. Elle alla et prit Soi Fon dans ses bras avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Soi Fon posa une main dans les cheveux de Yoruichi et approfondit alors la baiser. Puis elle se séparèrent haletante pour l'air. Soi Fon mit ses bras autours de la taille de son amante et posa sa tête sur son épaule._

-Je t'aime… _Murmura elle d'une voix faible. Yoruichi passa ses doigts dans les cheveux de jais._

-Je t'aime ma puce… _Murmura elle Soi Fon fut gêné par se surnoms, mais Yoruichi avait pris l'habitude de l'employer souvent. Elle se sentait tellement bien dans ses bras réconfortant. Une fois séparé Soi Fon se retira dans sa chambre elle avait énormément de devoirs. Le temps passa, plongée dans les révisions._

-Soi Fon ! Descend voir s'il te plaît ! _Soi Fon soupira et descendit, en bas l'attendait Isane._

-Ah Isane désolé d'être partie à l'improviste. _S'excusa Soi Fon._

-Ne t'en fait pour ça, on ma dit que tu était à l'infirmerie. Je suis venue te ramener les cours que tu a loupé. _Fit Isane en souriant. Elle tendit un petit tas de papier à la plus jeune. Qui lui marmonna un léger merci._

-Prend soins de toi alors. On se voit lundi. _Fit Isane en se dirigeant vers la porte._

 _-_ Merci à lundi. _Puis Isane sortie. Soi Fon soupira à la vue de tous les papiers._

 _Le temps passa doucement et Soi Fon n'eut plus de malaise. Le lundi soir arriva rapidement._

-Salut Yoruichi. _Fit Soi Fon en entrant dans la maison. Elle déposa son sac à dos dans sa chambre puis alla rejoindre Yoruichi dans le salon, mais fut surprise de remarquer qu'il n'y avait personne. Elle soupira et alla dans la canapé, les vertiges avaient disparu depuis trois jours, donc pour elle ce n'était rien de grave. Elle se leva mais eu soudainement un nouveau malaise, accompagné d'une sensation de faiblesse. Elle s'appuya sur le mur pour se stabiliser._

-Mais c'est quoi à la fin ?! _Pensa l'adolescente elle essaya de se redresser._

-J'espère que ce n'est que temporaire _.Soupira elle. Elle se sentait faible. Soudain elle fût à nouveau pris par un vertige. Elle perdit l'équilibre et tomba, mais elle se cogna violemment la tête. Puis tout s'assombrit._

 _Lorsqu'elle se réveilla elle vit un plafond blanc, elle se releva en position assise, sa tête lui faisait horriblement mal. Elle remarqua qu'elle était dans une chambre d'hôpital. Elle se souvenait de sa chute puis plus rien. Elle remarqua une perfusion à son bras._

-J'ai du me cogné la tête… _Soupira elle. Elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Se retournant elle remarqua Yoruichi entrer dans la pièce. Elle sourit lorsqu'elle vit Soi Fon assise dans son lit._

-Enfin réveillée. _Fit Yoruichi en s'approchant._

-Que c'est-il passer ? _Demanda Soi Fon en posant ses doigts sur l'entaille qu'elle avait à la tête. Yoruichi s'approcha et enleva sa main de sa blessure avant de s'assoir sur le lit à côté de la plus jeune._

-Quand je suis rentrée à la maison, tu étais inconsciente tu t'étais cogné et tu saignait beaucoup, le sang ne s'arrêtait pas alors j'ai appelé une ambulance. Il ont du te donner des coagulant car l'hémorragie ne s'arrêtait pas. La blessure en elle même n'est pas importante mais le saignement si. _Fit Yoruichi en posant sa main sur la joue de la jeune fille._ Comment es tu tombée ?

-J'ai eu un vertiges et j'ai perdu l'équilibre. _Soupira Soi Fon._

-De nouveau ? _Demanda Yoruichi. Puis elle soupira._ Des tests sanguins ont été réalisés, tu pourra sortir demain, il veulent juste te gardé cette nuit car en te cognant tu a eu une légère commotion cérébrale. La il est tard je dois partir, mais je viendrait te chercher demain. _Fit Yoruichi en se relevant, elle se pencha sur la jeune fille et l'embrassa sur les lèvres. Soi Fon se pencha dans le baisé avant de se séparer._

-A demain repose toi bien. _Fit Yoruichi en allant vers la porte._ Et j'ai déjà prévenue ta fac. Alors ne t'en fait pas pour ça.

-A demain dors bien toi aussi. _Puis Yoruichi partie. Soi Fon soupira et s'affala dans le lit sa tête douloureuse. Soudain quelqu'un toqua puis entra._

-Bonjour. _Fit une infirmière._

-Bonjour. _Fit Soi Fon en se redressant._

-Comment vous sentez vous ? _Demanda elle._

-Bien, juste une légère douleur à la tête. _Soupira Soi Fon._

-Je vais vous amener un analgésique, mais vous souvenez vous de pourquoi vous êtes tomber ? _Demanda cette dernière_

-Oui j'ai eu un vertiges et j'ai perdu l'équilibre.

-Madame Shihōin nous a aussi parlé de vertiges. Ça vous arrive souvent ? _Fit l'infirmière en s'approchant._

-Hum… normalement non mais ses derniers jours oui.

-La prise de sang à révéler une anémie assez importante, mais avec la perte de sang rien de surprenant, et votre sang est trop fluide, voilà pourquoi vous avez saigné tellement, nous vous avons donc donné des coagulant. _Fit elle en désignant la perfusions._ Pour en savoir les causes nous avons demandé des analyses plus poussé. Vous pourrez sortir demain matin, nous vous gardons juste en observation cette nuit, vous avez eu une légère commotion cérébrale. Avez vous des problèmes de mémoire ou de coordination ?

-Non aucun. _Répondit la patiente._

-Très bien alors.

 _Le lendemain matin Soi Fon attendit Yoruichi devant la porte extérieure de l'hôpital, elle avait été libéré il y a quelques minutes. Elle remarqua la voiture de Yoruichi se garer. Elle s'approcha et entra._

-Bonjour. _Fit Soi en entrant_

-Coucou petite abeille. Comment tu te sent ? _Demanda elle en déposant un chaste baisé sur ses lèvres, puis elle démarra le moteur._

-Mieux, le médecin m'a dit qu'il m'appellera dans les prochains jours pour me donner les résultats des examens. _Fit Soi Fon, elle regarda par la fenêtre. Yoruichi hocha la tête puis elles se dirigèrent vers la maison._

 _Quelques jours plus tard Soi Fon était avec Yoruichi chez une amie du nom de Kukaku. Aujourd'hui Soi Fon n'avait pas cours. Donc Yoruichi l'avais amener avec elle. Soi Fon avait souvent vue la Shiba elles étaient assez proche._

-Et toi Soi comment vont tes cours ? _Demanda la Shiba_

-Bien, toujours aussi ennuyeux… _Soupira elle. Soudan son téléphone sonna. Elle s'excusa et alla dans le couloir. Après un certain temps Yoruichi trouva que Soi Fon était longue. Elle alla dans le couloir mais ne la trouva pas._

-Kukaku tu a vue Soi ? _Demanda elle a son amie d'enfance._

-Non, elle n'est pas dans le couloir ? _Yoruichi hocha négativement la tête. Elle alla alors voir dehors, et trouva Soi Fon sanglotant silencieusement, les genoux contre elle. Elle s'approcha doucement et s'asseya a coter elle, elle mit ses bras autours d'elle._

-Qui à t'il ? _Demanda Yoruichi d'une voix douce. Elle savait que ça devait sûrement avoir un rapport avec le coup de téléphone qu'elle venait de recevoir. Mais Soi Fon ne répondit pas elle hocha juste négativement la tête, sanglotant toujours._

-Aller, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, surtout si ça te met dans cette état. _Elle entendit Soi Fon prendre une grande inspiration_

-C'est… c'était l'hôpital… _Sanglota elle la tête toujours dans ses genoux. Yoruichi resta silencieuse attendant la suite._ Il ont reçu les résultats de la prise de sang… _Yoruichi commença vraiment à s'inquiéter._ Il ont trouvé quelque chose… il mon dit que j'ai… j'ai une leucémie. _Elle pleura alors encore plus fort._

 _~A suivre~_


	2. Chapter 2

_Bonjour, ce chapitre sera très médical, je sais que même si moi j'ai parfaitement compris ce que j'ai écris je ne sais pas si vous le comprendrez X) la médecine est vraiment un domaine qui m'intéresse. J'espère que ça ne vous dérangera pas. Bonne lecture ^^_

 _ **Chapitre 2: La force des sentiments.**_

-J'ai… j'ai une leucémie _. Fit Soi Fon sanglotant, Yoruichi se figea._

-Une quoi ? _Murmura elle incrédule._

-Un cancer du sang, une leucémie… _Répéta Soi Fon en levant ses yeux larmoyant vers une Yoruichi en état de choque._

-Ca va aller... _Murmura Yoruichi en serrant plus étroitement la jeune fille, tout en caressant ses cheveux de manière réconfortante. Soi Fon se calma et se recula de Yoruichi, essuyant ses yeux avec ses manches._

-Je dois aller cette après midi voir un médecin cancérologue, qui m'expliquera tout en détail. _Fit elle à Yoruichi, la nouvelle lui avait fait un choc énorme, mais la présence de Yoruichi suffisait à la réconforté. La femme à la peau tan posa sa main sur sa joue._

-Je suis là, d'accord… _Murmura elle en embrassa le front de la jeune fille._

-Merci. _Murmura la plus jeune. Puis elle décidèrent de ne plus y repenser._

 _L'après midi venue, hôpital._

-Shaolin Fon. _Fit une infirmière en entrant dans le pièce. Soi Fon se leva accompagné de Yoruichi, elles entrèrent alors dans un bureau._

-Veuillez vous installer. _Fit une femme au cheveux corbeau et au yeux bleu gris, elle avait un visage doux et un regard rassurant._ Je suis le docteur Retsu Unohana, enchanté Soi Fon. _Fit elle à la jeune fille, elle salua aussi la jeune femme à ses côtés._

-J'ai examiné les résultats des examens réalisé il y a quelques jours suite à votre saignement important, j'ai remarqué des blastes dans votre sang et votre moelle osseuse en quantité trop importante. _Soi fon écouta attentivement._ Vous souffrez précisément d'une leucémie aiguë lymphoblastique, c'est à dire que les blastes, cellule immatures, sont en quantité trop importantes, normalement ses cellules mûrissent pour devenir des globules blanc. Mais un dérèglement peut provoquer une multiplication exagérée des lymphoblastes, qui ne peuvent mûrir et se transformer en lymphocyte, globules blanc. Ces blastes prolifèrent de façon exagérée. Elles ne meurent plus et s'accumulent dans la moelle puis dans le sang. Il s'ensuit une anémie, une diminution du nombre de plaquettes et des globules blancs. _Soi Fon essaya tant bien que mal d'assimiler ce que Unohana lui disait, au finale elle pensais avoir compris._

 _-_ Et quel en serait la raison ? _Demanda Soi Fon._

 _-_ Nous n'avons encore pas déterminé la cause exacte mais c'est causer par un simple dérèglement d'un gène et ou chromosome. Mais la leucémie aiguë se développe et empire très rapidement. _Soi Fon soupira_

-Pour les symptômes que sont t'ils ?

-Anémie, provoquant des vertiges, baisse de tension, affaiblissement, pâleur, fatigue, fièvre, légère hémorragie… _Fit Unohana calmement._ Voulez vous faire soigner pour cela ?

-Oui. _Répondit elle en regardant Yoruichi qui restait silencieuse._

-Le traitement se fait par une chimiothérapie d'induction elle vise à obtenir une rémission complète et repose sur des corticoïdes ainsi que sur la polychimiothérapie et chimiothérapie intrathécale qui se compose d'injection de chimiothérapie dans le système nerveux central par ponction lombaire et si jamais cela n'est pas suffisant, des greffes de moelle osseuse peuvent être envisagées. _Soi Fon baissa la tête, c'était un traitement très lourd, elle sentit la main de Yoruichi sur son épaule._ C'est à vous de décider si vous voulez laisser la maladie se développer seule, ou essayer de la guérir malgré le traitement lourd. _Pour Soi Fon il n'y avait pas d'hésitation, la maladie pouvait la tuer n'importe quand, elle ne voulais pas perdre Yoruichi même si le traitement serais difficile._

-Je veux tenter le tout pour le tout. _Fit Soi Fon en levant les yeux vers Unohana._

 _Elle discutèrent pendant encore un long moment._

-Très bien, venez mardi prochain pour commencer votre traitement. _Soi Fon hocha la tête puis après s'être salué elles partirent. Une fois dans la voiture Soi Fon craqua et se mit à pleurer, Yoruichi ne dit rien et la pris doucement dans les bras._

-Chut… je serais avec toi, ont affrontera cette épreuve ensemble… _Murmura elle tendrement. Soi Fon hocha juste la tête, elle voulait juste rester comme ça, dans les bras de la personne qu'elle aimait._

-Je suis désolée… _Fit la jeune fille d'un murmure étouffé._

-Pourquoi t'excuse tu ? _Demanda Yoruichi étonné._

-Je ne te cause que des problèmes, tu aurais pu avoir une relation pleinement épanouie avec quelqu'un d'autre, qui ne risquerait pas mourir n'importe quand, qui ne te causerait pas d'inquiétude et dont tu n'aurais pas besoin de t'occuper et de rassurée… _Murmura d'une voix basse, la tête toujours enfoui dans la veste de la Shihōin._

-Soi… _Soupira Yoruichi en passant une main dans ses cheveux de jais._ Arrête de raconter des idiotis comme ça, tu ne me pose aucuns problèmes, si jamais il se passe quelque chose, nous devons l'affronter ensemble, tu es irremplaçable petite abeille, et c'est toi que j'aime peu importe ce qui arrivera, c'est uniquement toi que j'aime. _Fit Yoruichi d'une voix douce en plaçant un tendre baiser sur ses cheveux corbeau, elle n'aimais pas quand Soi Fon se dénigrait tellement._ _Une fois Soi Fon calmé Yoruichi mit le contact et se dirigea vers la maison. Elle mangèrent puis Soi Fon s'installa dans le lit, Yoruichi se mit à coter d'elle et mit ses bras autours de sa taille, Soi Fon se tourna pour lui faire face, la plus âgée souria doucement et brossa délicatement les cheveux du visage pâle de sa petite amie toute en se regardant dans les yeux. Soudain elle vit des larmes se former dans les yeux d'argent._

-Hey Soi qu- _Sa question fut coupé par la jeune fille._

-Yoruichi… _Maintenant les larmes coulaient sur ses joues porcelaine…_ Si jamais je…

-Non Soi ça n'arrivera pas. _Fit Yoruichi brusquement. Soi Fon hocha négativement la tête._

-Ecoute moi s'il te plaît… si je devait… _Elle avala les larmes coulant de plus en plus._ Promet moi que tu ne m'oubliera pas… _Yoruichi la regarda les larmes au yeux elle aussi._

-Ne dit pas ca d'accord. _Fit elle avec un sourire forcé. Elle posa sa main sur la joue de la jeune fille._

-S'il te plait promet le moi… _Murmura Soi. Yoruichi perdit son sourire._

-Je te le promet… _Répondit elle les larmes coulant maintenant sur ses joues. Elle sera la plus petite dans une étreinte que lui rendit cette dernière._ Mais cela n'arrivera pas… _Soi Fon ne répondit pas, après quelques minutes Yoruichi entendit la respiration de la jeune fille ralentir et devenir plus profonde, elle souria tristement et prit la couverture avant de recouvrir le petit corp endormi elle déposa un baissé sur son front._

-Bonne nuit petite abeille. _Murmura elle avant de s'endormir elle aussi._

 _Ce fut le premier jours de chimiothérapie pour Soi Fon. Yoruichi était resté à la maison car Soi Fon ne voulais pas qu'elle l'accompagne. Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter. Elle a donc décidé d'attendre Soi Fon devant l'hôpital. Cette dernière, en sortant de l'hôpital vit la voiture de Yoruichi et soupira avant de sourire légèrement. Elle s'approcha de la voiture rouge et entra._

-Hey. _Fit elle en entrant Yoruichi lui souria et l'embrassa rapidement sur les lèvres. Soi Fon s'affala dans son siège et soupira._

-Comment tu te sent ? _Demanda la femme âgée de 21 ans, concerné._

-Ce n'est que le début donc je ne ressens pas vraiment d'effet secondaire. _Répondit elle de manière rassurante._

 _Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que Soi Fon suivait son traitement, elle dormait beaucoup plus, et ne mangeait quasiment plus, mais elle le cachait à Yoruichi, ne voulant pas l'inquiéter. En ce moment Soi Fon était assise la tête sur les toilette, vidant son estomac._

-Fichu chimio… _Grogna t'elle, elle était en sueur et tremblait violemment du au nombreuse phase de vomissements qu'elle venait d'avoir._

-Mademoiselle Fon ? _Demanda une voix en toquant à la porte._

-..Oui… ? _Demanda faiblement Soi Fon._

-Quelqu'un est là pour vous voir. _Fit l'infirmière._

-Soi ? _Fit la voix de Yoruichi._ Ça va ? _Demanda elle inquiète. Soi Fon sentie la bille monter dans sa gorge. Yoruichi de l'autre côté entendit la toux de la jeune fille._ Ouvre moi… _Fit elle vraiment inquiète._

-Attend un peu… _Fit elle de sa voix rauque. Elle se leva chancelante et alla au robinet, elle essuya sa bouche puis soupira et ouvrit la porte. Yoruichi regarda tristement, la jeune fille était pâle encore plus pâle que d'habitude, ses yeux étaient rougis et leurs contours violet, sa frange était légèrement humide, et elle tremblait violemment. De suite Yoruichi la pris dans une étreinte._

-C'est la chimio ? _Demanda elle._

-J'ai sûrement dû manger quelque chose qui ne passe pas. _Rétorqua la jeune fille._

-Menteuse… _Répondit tristement la jeune femme. Elle passa sa main sur la frange humide de la plus petite. Elle décida d'alléger l'atmosphère._ Tu a l'air d'un panda comme ça. _Fit elle en souriant doucement, Soi Fon eu un léger rire doux._

-Oui vue comme ça. _Répondit elle avec un léger sourire en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de la plus grande._

-Viens, rentrons. _Fit elle faiblement. Elle amena Soi Fon à la voiture, elle commença a roulé vers la maison._

-Que voudrais tu fais se soir ? _Demanda elle. Mais elle n'eu aucune réponse. Elle se tourna vers cette dernière pour voir qu'elle était endormi. Yoruichi regarda tristement. Une fois à la maison elle prit la jeune fille dans ses bras, qui épuisée, ne se réveilla pas. Elle la déposa dans leurs lit puis referma la porte._

 _Plus tard Soi Fon ouvrit les yeux et se releva en position assise grimaçant au courbature qu'elle ressentait dans chacun de ses membres, elle regarda par la fenêtre, il faisait nuit dehors. Elle se leva et sortit de la chambre. Une fois la porte ouverte elle pouvait sentir l'odeur de la cuisine. Elle se dirigea vers cette dernière et vit Yoruichi derrière les fourneaux. Elle s'appuya sur le contoir et regarda la jeune femme avant que cette dernière ne se retourne et la remarque, elle souria instantanément._

-Hey Soi, tu te sent mieux ? _Fit elle en s'approchant et en déposant un chaste baisé sur ses lèvres._

 _-_ Oui beaucoup. _Répondit elle, elle s'asseya sur la chaise et regarda Yoruichi en riant doucement._

-Que ce qui te fait rire ? _Demanda Yoruichi avec un faux air boudeur._

-Te voir cuisiné, c'est tellement rare, normalement c'est moi à cette place. _Répondit elle en se redressant sur sa chaise._

-Ah Soi tu m'insulte la… _Fit elle avec un air blessée._ Mais c'est la meilleure qui m'a appris à cuisiner. _Fit elle avec un clin d'œil._

-Je suis loin d'être la meilleure. _Puis elle ferma les yeux, et les rouvrit._ Ça sent bon, c'est quoi ?

-Ton plat favoris, filer ce poisson poché. _Fit elle en se tournant vers la petite silhouette._

\- Yoruichi… _Murmura elle en souriant doucement. Une fois le repas les deux mangèrent tranquillement. Yoruichi remarqua que Soi Fon ne mangeait quasiment rien._

-Tu te sent bien ? _Demanda elle en regardant la jeune fille inquiète._

-Oui oui, ne t'en fait pas, c'est juste que je n'ai pas beaucoup d'appétit ses dernier temps. _Yoruichi acquiesce, compréhensif._

-Je voulais te demander, je dois aller chez mes parents, réglé des affaires, cela me prendra environ une semaine, mais je. _Elle fut coupé par la main de Soi lever._

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je ne vais pas mourir en une semaine. Vas y ne t'en fait pas pour moi. _Fit elle en regardant Yoruichi dans les yeux._

-Tu es sur que tu y arrivera seule ? _Elle culpabilisais._

-Ce n'est qu'une semaine ne t'en fait pas. _Yoruichi soupira._

-Très bien, je partirai demain, il ont besoins d'aide au siège principale de la société, et tu dois rester ici pour ton traitement. _Fit elle pensif, elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux pourpre en soupirant._

-J'ai dit ne t'en fait pas d'accord. _Répondit Soi en souriant de manière rassurante. Elle se leva et débarrasser la table. Une fois tout rangé, elle sentit des bras autour de sa taille, elle se pencha en arrière contre le corps tan et mit sa tête dans le creux de son cou en fermant les yeux. Elle souffla, détendu._

-Tu es toujours si mignonne comme ça. _Taquina Yoruichi, Soi Fon ouvrir ses yeux et une légère teinte pourpre colorait ses joue, ce qui fait rire la plus grande._

-Viens allons nous coucher. _Soi Fon acquiesça, elle se changea et se glissa dans le lit. Dans les bras chaleureux de sa petite amie._

 _Le lendemain matin Cela faisait une semaine qu'elle suivait son traitement, une semaine qu'elle n'était plus aller au lycée, elle devait aller voir Isane demain. Elle ne savait pas si elle devrait continuer la fac, ou s'arrêter. Elle soupira._

-Qui à t'il sur ton esprit ? _Demanda Yoruichi en entrant dans le salon._

-Rien je repense à la fac, je ne sais pas si je devrais continuer ou m'arrêter, entre la fatigue constante, les horaires des chimio, je sais pas si j'y arriverai. _Yoruichi s'approcha._

-Pour l'instant le mieux et de t'arrêter, tu a déjà suffisamment à faire, je sais qu'arrêter en plein milieu d'année n'est pas le top, mais de toute manière tu louperai plus de la moitié des cours. Et tu n'es pas en état qui plus est. _Soi Fon soupira._

-J'irai à la fac demain, je les préviendrai. _Elle soupira et prit son téléphone, Yoruichi retourna dans sa chambre préparer sa valise._

-Isane ? _Fit Soi Fon au téléphone._

-Oh Soi Fon enfin, je m'inquiétais, tu n'est plus venue à la fac depuis plus d'une semaine et tu ne m'a donné aucunes nouvelles.

-Ne t'en fait pas, ont peux se voir demain ?

-Bien sur. À quel heure ?

-Hum… 15 h ?

-Ça me va. Alors à demain.

-A demain. _Puis elle raccrocha._

-Mon train est dans 30 minutes je ferais mieux d'y aller. _Fit Yoruichi en sortant de sa chambre._

-Oui, sinon tu va le loupé. _Fit Soi Fon en regardant l'heure. Yoruichi s'approcha et embrassa profondément la jeune fille._

-Tu sais si vraiment tu- _Elle ne pu malheureusement pas finir sa phrase._

-Ça ira...d'accord ? _Fit Soi fon d'un air ennuyé en posant son bras sur sa hanche._

-Très bien, si il y a quoi que ce soit appelle moi, j'ai prévenue Kukaku si jamais tu a besoin de quelques elle sera heureuse de t'aider. _Fit Yoruichi en passant sa main dans les cheveux de la jeune fille._

-D'accord c'est gentil de sa part. _Puis Yoruichi l'embrassa à nouveau._

-Ont se voit dans 6 jours. _Fit elle en souriant. Après un dernier baisé elle sortie de la maison._

~A suivre~


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapitre 3: Solitude douloureuse.**_

 _Le lendemain après que Yoruichi soit partie, Soi Fon pris sa voiture et alla voir Isane, elle se rencontrait toujours dans un petit parc. Lorsqu'elle arriva, Isane était déjà là, assise sur un banc, elle s'approcha et la jeune Kotetsu se tourna vers, elle souria lorsqu'elle reconnut Soi, un sourire qu'elle perdit lorsqu'elle vit son visage._

-Coucou Isane. _Fit elle en souriant légèrement, puis elle s'asseya à côté d'elle._

-Salut Soi Fon, ça va ? Tu est vraiment pâle est tu n'a pas l'air bien, tu tremble. _Fit elle inquiète, Soi Fon lui souria tristement, elle s'affala dans le banc et regarda le ciel._

-Je vais arrêter la fac. _Fit elle d'une voix neutre._

-Pourquoi ? _Demanda la jeune fille au cheveux blanc, choquée._

-J'ai une leucémie. _Isane ne dit rien, choqué._

-Je suis désolée. _Murmura elle en regardant le sol._

-Hey ne t'excuse pas, je dois arrêter la fac car avec la chimio je n'ai plus le temps d'aller en cours. _Fit elle de façon rassurante._

-Oh Soi… _Fit Isane en la prenant dans une étreinte, elle connaissait Soi Fon depuis qu'elle était petite, la savoir malade lui brisait le coeur._ _Le larmes coulant sur ses joues, elle s'y connaissait en médecine, donc elle savait bien ce qu'une leucémie entraînait, surtout qu'elle pouvait être fatale._

-Ça devrait être à moi de pleurer. _Fit Soi Fon en souriant tristement._

-Soi s'il te plaît bat toi. _Fit elle à son amie en essuyant ses larmes._

-Ne t'en fais pas, j'y compte bien. _Fit la plus petite de façon rassurante._

 _Une fois qu'elle avait fini avec Isane elle alla au lycée, bien sur au vue des causes la directrice n'a pas protester, bien au contraire. Elle a dit à Soi Fon que dès qu'elle pourra revenir une place lui sera gardé._

 _Soi Fon rentrait chez elle et s'affala dans le canapé. Sans Yoruichi la maison se sentait vide. Elle savait qu'à cette heure elle ne pourrait pas l'appeler, elle devait sûrement travaillé. Yoruichi aimait énormément ses parents et vise versa, au moindre problème ils étaient là pour elles. Ils n'ont jamais protesté dans sa relation avec Yoruichi, au contraire tant que ça fille était heureuse elle l'était. Contrairement au parent de Soi qui l'avait renié, et demander de ne plus jamais la voir, elle se demandait si elle ne devrait pas les recontacter, après tout c'était peut être sa dernière chance. Finalement elle soupira, non ça serait à eux de faire le premier pas, après tout c'est eux qui l'ont fait souffrir et retrouvée à la rue. Elle se leva et alla se coucher, elle n'avait pas faim, et était épuisée, elle se changea dans un tee-shirt beaucoup trop grand pour elle, lui arrivant un peu au dessus des genoux, puis elle prit ses médicaments et alla dormir._

 _Le lendemain matin, Soi fon gémissais lorsqu'elle sentit les rayons du soleil tapant sur son visage. Elle se demandait qui avait ouvert les volets._

-Hey debout Soi… _Fit une voix, Soi Fon ouvrit légèrement les yeux pour voir Kukaku debout au pied de son lit. Elle se releva frottant ses yeux, elle était complètement ensomeilée, ses cheveux était décoiffé, son tee short tombait sur son bras dévoilant son épaule et les tube qu'elle avait sur la poitrine, ses yeux était encore fermé._

-Qu'est ce que tu fait la ? _Demanda elle en coiffant rapidement les cheveux._

-Yoruichi ma demandée de veiller sur toi, et tu ne répondait ni à ses appels ni au mien alors je suis venue. _Elle entendit Soi Fon soupirer._ Et puis Yoruichi était certaine que tu n'aurai rien mangé hier ni ce matin, et elle semblait avoir raison. _Soi Fon soupira et retomba dans le lit, plaçant son oreiller sur sa tête. Kukaku s'approcha et enleva l'oreiller, au grand malheur de Soi Fon._

-Pourquoi vous veillez tous sur moi ? _Fit elle irritable._ Je peux prendre soin de moi, seule. _Kukaku eu un léger rire et prit les mains de Soi, la relevant en position assise._ Il faut que tu mange bien. _Fit la Shiba doucement, ce qui était rare, mais en voyant l'apparence de Soi Fon elle ne pouvait se retenir, elle avait des cernes violette sous les yeux, sa peau était presque aussi blanche que les draps, elle avait l'air épuisé et elle était recouverte de bleu, pour autant que Kukaku en voyais. Même si elle était l'amie de Yoruichi elle était aussi très proche de Soi Fon. Même si Yoruichi ne lui avait pas demandé de veiller sur elle, elle l'aurait fait. Soi Fon regarda surprise lorsqu'elle entra dans la cuisine, sur la table était déjà tout un déjeuner prêt._

-Ne me dit pas que tu n'a pas faim, tu a besoin de manger. _Soi Fon souffla et finalement acquiesca. À la fin du repas elle se leva et débarrassa._

-Merci. _Fit elle timidement à la Shiba._

-Il n'y a pas besoin de me remercier petite. _Fit elle avec un large sourire, soudain son téléphone sonna._

-Hey… oui oui, ne t'en fait pas…. Oui elle est à côté de moi… attend je te la passe… _Puis elle passa le téléphone a Soi Fon qui devina qu'il s'agissait de Yoruichi._

-Hey salut Soi, comment tu va ? Je m'inquiétais tu ne m'a pas répondu ni hier soir ni ce matin.

-Je vais bien ne t'inquiète pas, j'étais juste fatiguée hier soir et je le suis endormie tôt, et je ne me suis pas réveillé ce matin voilà tout.

-J'ai bien fait d'avoir demandé à Kukaku de passer, je parie que tu n'avais rien mangée. _Le silence répondit à sa question._ Soi Fon tu m'a demandée de te faire confiance en te laissant seule, alors ne me fait pas douté de ta parole, d'accord ? Prend soin de toi.

-D'accord désolé de t'avoir inquiétée.

-Tant mieux alors, je dois y aller je t'appelle se soir. Bisous. _Puis Yoruichi raccrocha. Elle rendit le téléphone a Kukaku._

-Merci. _Murmura elle._

-Je vais rentrer, si tu a besoin de quoi que ce soit n'hésite pas. _Fit elle avec un large sourire en posant ses bras sur ses hanche, dont une prothèse pour son bras droit._

-Ne t'en fait pas et merci beaucoup. _Après ça la Shiba partie._

 _Soi Fon s'affala dans le canapé et alluma la télé. Cela faisait trois jours que Yoruichi était partie et elle lui manque déjà. Mais il n'était pas rare qu'elle parte aider ses parents, mais normalement Soi Fon l'accompagnait. Elle soupira et regarda l'horloge, il lui restait 2 heure avant sa chimio, elle se leva et alla se préparer, elle monta dans la salle de bain et passa sa brosse dans ses cheveux. Elle se figea lorsqu'elle vit des touffe plutôt importante de ses derniers sur sa brosse._

-... Pas encore… _Murmura elle effrayé, il était encore trop tôt pour elle. Finalement après avoir fini de se coiffer, et fait se tresses elle descendit dans le salon et se mit en boule dans le canapé, les genoux replié contre elle. Elle était effrayée, seule, elle était quand même heureuse que Yoruichi ne soit pas là pour la voir dans cette état. Elle avait peur, peur de ce qui lui arrivait. Elle voulait rester ici, ne pas aller à cette fichu chimio, mais elle savait que c'était le seule espoir de guérison qu'elle avait, peu importe les conséquences. Après plus d'une heure et demi dans le silence, recroquevillé sur elle, elle se leva et mit son manteau, elle pris ses clefs et se dirigea vers l'hôpital. Elle arriva quelques minutes plus tard, elle regardait la salle de chimiothérapie, un espoir et en même temps une souffrance pour elle._

 _Le soir venue elle se sentait épuisée, tout son corps lui faisait mal. Elle regarda la sonde qu'elle avait sur le thorax, la sonde lui permettant de recevoir la chimio, aujourd'hui avait été beaucoup plus difficile pour elle que d'habitude, car elle avait reçu sa chimio normal mais aussi la chimio par ponction lombaire, c'était quelque choses de très difficile et pénible pour elle. Tous ses muscles la faisait souffrir, le moindre mouvement la faisait gémir de douleur elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que le changement soit si brutal pour elle. Soudain Son téléphone sonna, elle se redressa dans la canapé et répondit, c'était Yoruichi._

-Coucou. _Fit elle en cachant tout faiblesse dans sa voix._

-Hey, ça va ?

 _-_ Oui merci et toi.

-Tout va pour le mieux.

 _Elle discutèrent pendant une bonne heures avant que Soi En raccrocha, elle ne c'était doutée de rien. Elle se leva douloureusement et fit son chemin vers la cuisine, elle sortit un petit pot de nouilles qu'elle fit chauffé et mangea. Elle avait beaucoup trop mal est était trop fatiguée pour cuisiner quoi que ce soit. Une fois cela fait, elle alla dans sa chambre et se coucha dans le lit, elle avait extrêmement chaud. Sûrement dû à la fièvre. Elle soupira et décida de se lever chercher un vers d'eau, mais une fois dans le couloir ses jambes le lâchèrent et elle tomba à genoux, le changement était trop brutale pour elle de le comprendre complètement. Elle claqua son poing par terre._

-Merde ! _Jura elle par sa propre faiblesse. Elles resta comme ça plusieurs minutes. Finalement après avoir réussi à se lever et bue un peu d'eau elle s'endormie._

 _Le lendemain elle se réveilla tranquillement elle se sentait un peu mieux, c'était le quatrième jour. Elle se releva en position assise grimaçant légèrement à l'inconfort. Elle alla dans la salle de bain et prit une douche rapide, ces cheveux continuait à tomber, mais étant donné qu'elle les avait plutôt épais se n'était pour l'instant pas flagrant au premier abord. Elle alla au salon et après avoir téléphoner à Yoruichi, s'installa dans le canapé, elle passa la journée dans ce dernier. Elle était trop affaiblie pour le moment pour faire quoi que ce soit, elle avait aussi appelé Kukaku pour la rassurer que tout allait bien. Le soir venu elle se fit à nouveau un rapide repas et alla se coucher. Dans la nuit elle se réveilla, elle devait sûrement refaire une rechute, elle avait chaud et sa respiration était haletante. Elle avait horriblement mal partout. Elle ne pouvais même pas se retourner dans le lit, elle frissonnait incontrôlablement. Elle entendit sa porte ouverte. Elle ouvrit les yeux et fut choqué de voir Yoruichi devant elle, cette dernière s'approcha du lit et se mit à genoux à côté d'elle, lui caressant délicatement les cheveux, trempé par la sueur._

-Tu es brûlante. _Fit Yoruichi d'une voix inquiète. Mais Soi Fon était trop mal pour lui répondre. Son esprit avait du mal à fonctionner correctement avec la fièvre. Elle vit Yoruichi partir et commença à somnoler, elle fut légèrement réveillé lorsqu'elle sentit quelque chose de froid être pressée contre son front. Avant de retomber dans un état semi comateux._

 _Elle se réveilla plus tard dans la nuit, prise par de fortes nausées. Elle se révéla en position assise les yeux toujours fermés et posa sa main sur sa bouche. Elle remarqua un petit seau à côté d'elle. Elle le pris et commença à vider son estomac, elle sentit quelqu'un prendre ses cheveux en arrière et lui caresser le dos, elle était en sueur et avait des sueurs froides. Une fois qu'elle eu fini de tousser. Elle se laissa retomber en arrière. Elle ouvrit ses yeux larmoyant pour voir une silhouette à côté d'elle. Mais épuisée elle s'endormit de suite._

 _Soi Fon ouvrit les yeux et vit les rayons du soleil à travers les volet ouvert. Elle se tourna légèrement et vit Yoruichi assise par terre contre le mur, elle se tourna lorsqu'elle vit le mouvement de Soi. Elle sourit et s'approcha posant sa main sur son front_

-Ta fièvre a quasiment disparu. _Fit elle. Le soulagement parfaitement audible dans sa voix._

-Yoruichi, Pourquoi tu es ici ?.. _Murmura elle de sa voix épuisée._

-Je suis rentré plus tôt, je suis arrivé à la maison sur les coup de trois heures du matin, puis plus tard je t'ai entendu gémir, tu avait une fièvre de cheval, tu était délirante toute la nuit, au point que j'ai du appeler Unohana qui m'a expliquée quoi faire. _Unohana lui avait expliqué que c'était normal, elle lui avait dit comment faire baisser la fièvre, et de bien la surveiller._ Heureusement que je suis rentré plus tôt. _Fit elle d'une voix douce. Soi fon ne se rappelle pas vraiment la nuit, mais tout ce qu'elle se rappelait était qu'elle était très mal, et qu'elle savait que quelqu'un s'occupait d'elle._

 _ **Flash back**_ _._

 _Yoruichi entra tardivement dans la maison silencieuse. Elle enleva son écharpe et sa veste qu'elle posa sur la chaise. Elle regarda l'heure, trois heures du matin. Elle avait reçu un appel de Kukaku sur Soi qui l'avait inquiétez, voilà pourquoi elle était rentré. Elle alla à la cuisine sans faire trop de bruit et alluma la lumière. Elle se fit couler un café. Elle s'appuya contre le marbre et commença à boire. Le voyage avait été long. Soudain elle entendit une toux appartement venir de Soi Fon. Elle posa sa tasse et rapidement alla dans la chambre. La elle vit Soi Fon couché sur le côté, les sourcils froncés, la respiration en haillon et en sueur. Cette dernière ouvrit légèrement ses yeux larmoyant et la regarda. Elle s'approcha hâtivement et posa sa main sur son front._

-Tu es brûlante. _Fit elle à une Soi Fon à moitié consciente, ce qu'elle avait deviné au vue de ses yeux mis clos regardant perdu. Elle vit cette dernière retombé dans l'inconscient. Elle enleva la couverture du petit corp et alla dans la salle de bain, elle se remplis une bassine d'eau froide et pris un petit tissu. Elle retourna dans la chambre et doucement passa l'éponge sur le visage et le cou de la jeune fille avant de lui placé sur le front. Elle fronça les sourcils, terriblement inquiète. Elle décida d'appeler Unohana, sachant que cette dernière travaillait de nuit aujourd'hui._

-Docteur Unohana Retsu, que puis je pour vous ? _Yoruichi avait appelé le numéro que Unohana ne donne que en cas d'urgence._

-Bonjour c'est Yoruichi, c'est pour Soi Fon. _Unohana de l'autre côté du fil fronça les sourcils, Soi Fon était un de ses cas les plus important._

-Que ce passe t'il ?

-Elle à énormément de fièvre, elle vomit et sa respiration est saccadée. _Fit la voix inquiète de la noble._

-Je vois… et elle consciente, pouvez me l'a passé ?

-Non elle alterne entre l'inconscient et le semi conscient.

-Ce doit être dû à la chimio qu'elle a eu hier, c'était sa première injection, elle le supporte sûrement mal. Ce sont des effets secondaire, il n'y a rien à faire, juste essayer de faire baisser sa fièvre, avez vous des antipyrétique ?

-Oui.

-Essayer de lui en faire prendre. Elle a besoin de repos, surveiller sa fièvre, et sa respiration. Si cela empire rappelé moi. Même si je ne l'espère pas. Dite lui, quand elle ira mieux, de venir me voir demain après midi. Les effets devrait se dissiper dans la mâtiné.

-D'accord merci beaucoup. _Fit Yoruichi._

-Je vous en pris, prenez soin d'elle. _Une fois raccrocher Yoruichi, retourna dans la chambre, elle plaça un seau près du lit au cas où Soi Fon aurais à nouveau des vomissements. Elle alla se changer rapidement avant de rester au chevet de sa petite amie, car la tenue qu'elle portait maintenant était loin d'être à l'aise. Une fois changer elle entendit à nouveau la jeune fille malade toussé, elle alla dans la chambre et vit la jeune fille la tête au dessus du seau, elle s'approcha et mit ses cheveux en arrière en caressant doucement son dos._

-Ça va aller… _Murmura elle doucement à la femme qu'elle aimait. Ça la brisait de la voir si faible elle la femme dure et forte. Une fois fini cette dernière retomba en arrière. Yoruichi se tourna pour enlever le sceau et lorsqu'elle se retourna la jeune fille était déjà endormi. Elle passa sa main sur sa frange corbeau et enleva doucement ses cheveux trempé de ses yeux._

-Ça va aller… _Murmura elle plus pour elle même que pour la petite figure endormi._

 _ **Fin du flash back.**_

-Tu n'a pas dormi de la nuit n'est ce pas ? _Fit Soi Fon à voix basse. Il était vrai que Yoruichi avait veillée. toute la nuit sur la jeune fille, essayant de faire baisser sa fièvre, en étant présente lors de ses vomissements et en la veillant._

-Ne t'en fait pas pour moi, c'est toi qui a besoin de repos. _Soi Fon hocha négativement la tête et tapota légèrement la place a coté d'elle invitant Yoruichi à prendre place avec elle dans le lit._ Je t'ai dit ne t'inquiète pas, tu dois te reposer, garde le lit pour toi.

-S'il te plaît… _Murmura la jeune femme affaiblie. Yoruichi souffla et se mit à côté de Soi fon, elle se coucha et prit son petit corp délicatement dans ses bras, sûrement que Soi avait besoin d'être réconforté même si elle ne l'avouera pas. Rapidement elle tomba endormi et Yoruichi en fit de même._

~A suivre~


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapitre 4: La lumière cachée dans les ténèbres.**_

 _Le lendemain matin, lorsque Soi Fon se réveilla, Yoruichi n'était plus à côté d'elle. Elle se releva en position assise et posa sa main sur sa bouche rapidement._

-Fichu nausées. _Murmura elle en prenant de profondes inspirations, Unohana l'avait prévenue que la première cure pouvais apporter de nombreux effets secondaires. Une fois calmée, elle se leva légèrement tremblante et se dirigea dans le salon, mais elle ne trouvait Yoruichi nul part. Elle soupira tristement et s'asseya dans le canapé. Elle mit ses genoux contre elle et entoura ses bras autours. Elle enfouissa sa tête et souffla à nouveau tristement. Yoruichi lui manquait et elle ne pouvais même pas la voir._

-Hey qu'est ce qu'il y a ma belle ?

 _Demanda tendrement une voix. Soudain elle sentit quelqu'un s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Elle releva la tête surprise et vit Yoruichi. Soi Fon, sans un mot, mit ses bras autours de Yoruichi et la serra. Cette dernière fut légèrement surpris mais rapidement mit une main sur la tête de la jeune fille et caressa ses cheveux._

-Je suis là d'accord… _Murmura elle affectivement._

-Je suis contente que tu sois rentrée… _Fit Soi Fon doucement._ Mais pourquoi es tu rentrée plus tôt ? _Elle s'éloigna et regarda Yoruichi._

-Kukaku ma dit que tu n'avais pas l'air bien, quand elle est passé à la maison tu dormais et tu n'avait pas bien, j'ai alors prévenue mes parents, qui ont été plus que compréhensif et je suis rentré. _Fit elle en se levant. Elle prit un air sérieux._ Unohana m'a dit que c'était ta première cure par ponction, que le temps qu'elle adapte le traitement tu risquais d'avoir des effets secondaires. _Elle prit un air légèrement frustré._ Tu aurais dû me prévenir ou au moin Kukaku, tu sais ce qui aurait pu se passer cette nuit si je n'étais pas rentrée ? _Soi Fon détourna le regard. Le regard de Yoruichi s'adoucit à la réaction de la jeune fille, elle posa sa main sur sa joue et tourna son visage pour qu'elle puisse voir ses yeux d'argent. S'il_ te plaît ne garde pas tout pour toi. _Fit elle plus doucement._

-Je suis désolée je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter. _Fit Soi Fon en regardant Yoruichi dans les yeux._

-Ne t'en fait pas pour ça. _Elle se redressa._ Tu te sent mieux ? _Fit elle en posant sa main sur son front._

-Oui beaucoup mieux, merci d'avoir pris soin de moi cette nuit. _Répondre la jeune fille pâle avec un léger sourire._

-Tu n'a plus de fièvre… _Souffla elle soulagée._ Unohana te demande de venir la voir cette après midi. _Soi fon hocha la tête._ Je t'y amènerai tu n'es pas en état de conduire. _Soi Fon ouvrit la bouche pour retoquée, mais la jeune femme posa son doigt tan sur ses lèvres._ Tu a un chauffeur privée ne t'en plaint pas. _Elle souria largement et embrassa la jeune fille sur les lèvres. Soi fon mis ses main autour du cou de la plus grande et lui rendit gaiment le baisé. Après quelques minutes Soi Fon se sépara pour l'oxygène. Avant de se repencher dans le baisé. Yoruichi passa sa main dans ses cheveux de jais. Avant de s'éloigner. Elle regarda avec surprise et horreur les cheveux dans ses main. Mais ne dit rien, elle ne voulait pas inquiété Soi Fon._

-Après le rendez-vous avec Unohana ça te dit qu'on sorte un peu ? _Fit elle en se levant, elle pris la main de Soi Fon et la tira debout._

-Oui j'aimerais bien. _Répondit elle en souriant à sa petite amie._

 _Un peu plus tard Yoruichi sortie de sa douche, elle s'étira et entra dans le salon, elle trouva la jeune fille endormie sur le canapé._

-Elle à l'air deux fois plus faible comme ça… _Pensa elle tristement en regardant le visage endormi de la jeune fille. Elle savait qu'elle risquait de perdre la femme qu'elle aimait à tout moment, cela lui faisait mal à chaque fois qu'elle y pensait, pourquoi Soi Fon était elle malade ? Elle se le demandait tant de fois, mais n'a jamais eu de réponse. Elle se mit à genoux à côté du canapé, et passa sa main sur sa joue pâle._

-Je t'aime, ne me laisse pas… _Murmura elle alors qu'une larme coula le long de sa joue tan. Elle avait beau gardée une face souriante, elle le faisait parce que Soi Fon souffrait déjà assez de sa propre maladie, elle ne voulait pas rajouter sa propre souffrance. Après plusieurs minutes, elle regarda l'heure, il allait bientôt être l'heure du rendez-vous. Elle posa sa main sur l'épaule de la plus petite après s'être calmée._

-Soi… _Murmura elle doucement. La jeune fille grogna et remonte la couverture sur son visage, causant un petite sourire à se former sur le visage de la jeune femme à la peau tan. Elle monta à cheval sur Soi et commença à taquiner ses hanches, cette dernière remua sous elle avant que Yoruichi entendu son léger rire._

-D'accord d'accord, c'est bon je suis lever ! _Exclama elle entre ses rires. Elle enleva les couvertures de son visage et se redressa souriante. La Shihōin se pencha en avant et vola rapidement un baisé à son amante._

-Il est quelle heure ? _Fit Soi Fon en s'étirant._

 _-_ Ton rendez vous est dans 40 minutes. _Répondit Yoruichi en se relevant, elle proposa sa main à la plus faible qui accepta volontier. Elle se releva mais soudain bascula en arrière, Yoruichi eu tout juste le temps de mettre son bras autours de la taille de la plus petite pour la soutenir. Avant que Yoruichi n'ai le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, Soi Fon se sépara d'elle._

-Désolé j'ai glissée en me relevant. _Fit elle avec un sourire d'excuse avant de partir à la salle de bain. Elle ferma la porte dans son dos et s'appuya contre elle avant de se laissé glisser vers le sol. Elle mit sa tête dans ses main et soupira profondément. Elle voyait et sentait son état se détériorer doucement, mais Yoruichi n'avait rien fait pour mériter ça, devoir s'occuper d'une malade. Elle se ressaisisa et se releva avant de se préparer, lorsqu'elle retourna à l'étage du dessous Yoruichi l'attendait avec sa veste dans ses bras, la sienne sur ses épaules._

-Tu es prête ? _Demanda Yoruichi en lui souriant. Soi Fon hocha la tête et son amante lui remis sa veste, mais la fixait d'un regard persistant, inquiet._

-Yoruichi… _Soupira Soi Fon, elle se pencha et embrassa les lèvres douces de la femme qu'elle aimait. Puis la regarda dans les yeux._

-Ce n'est rien, alors arrête de t'inquiéter, d'accord ? _Yoruichi souffla et tourna la tête sur le côté._

-C'est plus fort que moi, le plus dérangeant serait que je ne m'inquiète pas pour toi. _Soi Fon souria tristement._

-Ne me regarde pas comme ça, ce regard ne correspond pas à tes traits. _Fit la plus petite en posant sa main sur sa joue tan. Yoruichi souria avant d'embrasser le front de la petite femme qu'elle aimait._

-Merci petite abeille. _Murmura elle avant de s'éloigner et de prendre ses clefs._

-Vien ont va être en retard.

 _Une fois à l'hôpital Soi Fon entra dans le bureau d'Unohana, Yoruichi l'attendait dans la salle d'attente, non pas qu'elle voulait lui cacher des choses, mais elle ne voulais pas l'inquiéter._

-Bonjour Soi Fon, comment allez vous ? _Fit Unohana en s'installant derrière son bureau._

-Ça peut aller. _Répondit Soi Fon doucement._

-Vue votre visage je dirais que non. _Rétorqua la femme médecin. Soi Fon maudissa la femme d'être si perspicace._

-A vraie dire, je me sent de plus en plus faible, je n'arrive même plus à me lever du canapé sans vaciller sous mon propre poids. Sans parler des douleurs et nausées récurrente. _Soi Fon baissa les yeux et serra son pantalon._ Sans parler de la nuit ou Yoruichi vous a appelé.

-A ce propos, j'ai adapté la chimio au effet secondaire, qui ne devrait donc plus se reproduire. J'ai ici vos derniers résultats. Et pour être franche il ne sont pas pour le mieux. _La femme mature s'affala légèrement dans son fauteuil._ Pour l'instant les blastes ne montre aucunes réaction au traitement, nous allons quand même continuer la chimio bien sûr, ce n'est que le début, nous verrons bien les résultats plus tard. _Elle s'avança et mit ses bras sur le bureau._ Avez vous déjà des effets secondaire de la chimio tel que perte de cheveux ou perte d'appétit ? _Soi Fon hocha timidement la tête en levant les yeux vers Unohana, cette dernière était une femme très maternel, alors voir une jeune fille si dépitée, elle avait envie de lui dire que tout irait bien, de la rassurer, mais au vue des derniers résultats elle ne le pouvais pas, donner de faux espoir ne rendrait que les choses plus_ _difficile_. Mais l'avantage étant que même si il n'y a pas eu de diminution des blastes, leurs progression à été ralenti. _Soi Fon ne semblait pas heureuse, elle restait stoïque._

-Combien de temps me reste il ? _Demanda elle d'une voix calme. Les yeux d'Unohana s'ouvrirent dans le choque, avant qu'elle prit un air triste._ Si la leucémie continue de progresser à cette vitesse, environ 1 ans, mais le traitement n'est pas encore pleinement actif, tout peut encore changée. _Soi Fon resta stoïque, elle n'avait perdue espoir, au contraire, mais elle était réaliste._

 _Yoruichi attendait patiemment dans la salle d'attente, elle vit enfin Soi Fon sortir de la salle. Elle s'approcha._

-Comment ça a été ? _Demanda elle doucement._

-Hum… comme d'habitude, elle a modifié mon traitement et l'a adapté au effets secondaires, donc ça devrait aller mieux les prochains temps. _Fit Soi Fon de manière rassurante_

-Elle ne t'a rien dit d'autre ? _Fit la plus âgée._

-... Non rien d'autre. _Elle souria légèrement à la femme quelque peu plus grande qu'elle._

-Tant mieux alors. _Yoruichi passa sa main dans les cheveux de Soi. Elle fut choquée à nouveau par la quantité de cheveux corbeau dans sa main._

-Ça va Yoruichi ? _Demanda Soi Fon, penchant légèrement la tête interrogatif._

-Oui oui, j'étais juste plongée dans mes pensées. _Elle secoua sa main et pris celle de sa petite abeille dans la sienne, ignorant les regards des autres patients._

-Tu voudrai aller ou ?

 _-_ Hum… un petit truc simple comme un parc. _Répondit Soi Fon._

-Très bien alors. _Répondit Yoruichi souriante._

 _Plus tard elle arrivèrent dans le parc. Soi Fon avait toujours adoré les animaux, mais n'était jamais venue dans ce parc, que d'ailleurs, Yoruichi avait choisis spécialement pour ça, les animaux y vivait en total liberté. Elle se gara et sortit de la voiture. Elle s'avança vers la jeune fille pâle._

-Ton pansement est correctement mit ? _Demanda soudainement Yoruichi._

-Euh… _Soi Fon passa sa main sous son pule sur sa poitrine et vérifia._ Oui pourquoi ?

-Pour rien. _Répondit elle en mettant son bras autours de la taille mince de la jeune femme gênée par ce geste affectif en public._

-C'est quoi ce parc ? Ont est jamais allée. _Demanda la Fon en examinant les alentours._

-Tu verras. _Yoruichi ouvrit le portail et après avoir passer le garde, entra. Les yeux de Soi Fon s'ouvrirent émerveillé._

-Oh Yoruichi. _Fit elle en la prenant dans une étreinte. Cette dernière passa sa main dans son dos._

-Va voir. _Fit elle. Soi Fon avait toujours adoré les chevaux, son rêve étant de faire de l'équitation au moin une fois, mais sa famille n'avait pas les moyen de lui offrir. Pendant que Soi Fon s'approcha des chevaux, Yoruichi alla voir à l'accueil. Plus tard elle retourne chez sa petit amie pencher sur la balustrade a observé les chevaux._

-Pourquoi tu n'irais pas les voir ? _Fit soudainement Yoruichi sortant Soi Fon de ses pensées._

-Ce n'est pas comme si je le pouvais. _Répondit elle vaguement ses yeux toujours fixés sur les chevaux se promenant tranquillement dans l'enclos. Soudain elle vit une jeune femme l'approcher._

-C'est pour elle ? _Fit elle à Yoruichi souriante, en désignant la petite chinoise_

-Oui. Soi je te présente Mio, une amie à moi. Elle s'occupe des cheveux dans ce parc. _Elle se tourna vers Mio._ Je te présente Soi, ma petite amie. _La jeune femme souria largement, elle avait les cheveux brun court et les yeux vert, elle devait avoir l'âge de Yoruichi._ Ont ne se voit pas très souvent car elle part un peu partout. Enfin bref.

-Bonjour Soi. _Fit Mio en lui tendant la main._ Prête à monter ton premier cheval ? _Soi Fon ouvrit grand les yeux avant de se tourner vers Yoruichi, elle ne lui avait jamais dit que son rêve était de monter à cheval, encore moin prévue qu'elle le fasse, Yoruichi lui donna un sourire complice avant de pousser légèrement Soi Fon vers la femme._

 _Plus tard, Soi Fon était en train de se promener tranquillement dans l'enclos, sur le dos de son cheval, Yoruichi était penchée contre l'enclos en bois, regardant avec un doux sourire Soi Fon essayant de resté sur le cheval au galop. Elle avait vue que la plus petite était mal aujourd'hui, elle ne savait pas pourquoi et ne voulais pas forcer la jeune femme à lui dire, mais elle avait décidé de lui changer les idées et de lui remonter le moral. Ce qui semblait marché. Soi Fon était souriante, oubliant momentanément sa maladie. Certes, même si Yoruichi avait prévenue Mio sur sa leucémie évitant le moindre problème, cette dernière n'avait pas pitié de la jeune fille, et c'est ce que Yoruichi voulais. Elle souria à nouveau et regarda le sourire sur les lèvres de son amante._

~A suivre~


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapitre 5: Aimer pleinement, peux importe les circonstances.**_

 _Soi Fon ouvrit les yeux sur un plafond bien familier, elle se releva en position assise à moitié endormi, elle bailla et s'étira. Elle descendit dans le salon, la elle vit Yoruichi assise devant la télé._

-Hey. _Fit elle en se dirigeant à la cuisine pour un café, ses muscles étaient légèrement endolori de l'activité de la journée précédente._

-Salut Soi, bien dormie ? _Fit gaiement Yoruichi._

-Oui. Dit comment je suis arrivé dans ma chambre ? _Demanda elle. Elle se rappelait juste après l'équitation monté dans la voiture puis plus rien._

-Tu t'es endormi dans la voiture et j'ai décidé de te laisser dormir, il était déjà tard, et de toute façon je savais bien que tu ne mangerai pas. _Yoruichi se leva et rejoignit Soi fon à la table dans la cuisine._

-Je n'ai pas eu le temps de te remercier. _Fit Soi doucement en s'approchant de sa bien aimée. Elle passa ses bras autours d'elle et la serra_. Merci. _Fit elle sincèrement._

-Ne me remercie pas petite abeille. _Fit Yoruichi en passant sa main dans ses cheveux corbeau. Après quoi elles se séparèrent._

-Tu a rendez vous aujourd'hui ? _Elle se servir elle aussi un café._

-Nan, les séances sont plus espacées pour le moment. _Elle se leva et débarrassa la table. Elle trouva une lettre à côté du lavabo. Elle l'ouvrit intrigué puis la lue._

-Yoruichi… _Fit elle en se tournant vers elle._

-Hum ? _Répondit vaguement la femme appeler._

-Pourquoi tu ne m'a pas dit que tu avais été refusé pour le CV que tu avais envoyé ? _Demanda elle d'une voix calme._

-Je n'en voyais pas l'utilité, tu a déjà assez à penser. _Répondit elle d'un haussement d'épaule._

-C'est pas une raison. Je veux pas que les choses changent entre nous... _Murmura elle. Yoruichi passa derrière elle et mit ses bras autour de sa taille, reposant sa tête sur son épaule._

-Je ne dit pas ça, d'accord ? Juste ne te tracasse pas pour se genre de chose futil. _Soi Fon soupira._

 _-_ D'accord mais la prochaine fois parle en moi. _Yoruichi mit ses main sur ses épaules et la tourna, leurs yeux se rencontrant._

-Promis. _Puis Yoruichi l'embrassa, un baisé doux et calme._

-Habille toi, mes parents viennent cette après midi, ils mon prévenus quand tu dormais encore. Soi Fon hocha la tête et alla à la salle de bain.

 _Plus tard Yoruichi, n'ayant aucunes nouvelles de sa petite amie monta à l'étage et toqua à la porte de la salle de bain._

-Hey Soi, ça va ? _Demanda elle. Mais elle n'eu aucunes réponses. Elle ouvrit la porte et trouva Soi Fon recroquevillé dans un coin, une serviette sur sa tête baissée._

-Hey… _Murmura Yoruichi en se mettant à genoux à côté d'elle. Elle remonta son menton pour voir des yeux d'argent dépité._

-Qu'est ce qui a ? _Demanda tendrement la femme rassurante. Mais Soi Fon hocha juste négativement la tête en la remettant contre ses genoux._

 _-_ Pourquoi?...elle ne devrait pas me voir comme ça, je ne peux pas lui montrer. Elle… elle pourra pas me voir comme ça…. _Pensa Soi Fon les larmes se formant dans les yeux. Soudain à son plus grand désespoir elle sentie Yoruichi enlevé la serviette sur ses cheveux, ou du moins la fine épaisseur qu'il en restait. Elle mit sa tête plus profondément dans ses genoux, ne pouvant pas faire face au regard de la femme au cheveux pourpre._

-Alors c'est ça… _Murmura Yoruichi._ Je ne vois pas où est le problème… _Fit elle en passant sa main sur ses cheveux corbeau. La plus jeune releva la tête choqué._

-Tu n'es pas repousser ou déçu ? _Fit elle le yeux large, aussi large que le sourire de la femme normalement espiègle._

-Bien sur que non, pourquoi je le serais, je t'aime pour ce que tu es. Tu es toujours aussi belle. _Elle embrassa son front. Soi Fon sentie les larmes couler sur ses joue._

-Yoruichi… _Pleura elle en serrant Yoruichi contre elle. Cette dernière embrassa doucement ses cheveux._

-Mon ange… _Murmura Yoruichi, voir la jeune fille quasiment chauve l'avait choqué, mais elle passa outre, peux importe à quoi elle ressemblait, elle l'aimait pour ce qu'elle est._

-Mais… mais tes parents. _Fit Soudainement Soi Fon en s'éloignant de Yoruichi, elle essuya ses yeux._

-Si vraiment tu ne veux pas leurs montrer… _Yoruichi se leva soudainement, avant de revenir les bras dans le dos. Elle se mit à genoux devant Soi et rapidement mit quelque chose sur sa tête. Cette dernière posa ses main sur l'objet incriminé avant de se lever et de regarder dans le miroir. Elle rougisa et baissa soudainement le bonnet sur ses yeux._

-Yoruichi… _Soupira elle exaspéré. Il s'agissait d'un petit bonnet noir, avec des oreilles de chat, mais cachant le haut de sa tête. Elle mit ses mains sur les oreilles de chat et les aplatisa avant de soupirer et d'enlever ses mains, causant au oreilles de se redresser d'un coup._ _Elle souria et baissa les yeux. Avant de se tourner vers Yoruichi un sourire amusé et sincère sur ses lèvres._

-Tu vois. _Fit simplement Yoruichi en passant sa main sur le bonnet._

-Je t'aime Yoru. _Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa. Elle fut interrompu par la sonnerie de la porte. Elle se sépara alors._

-Je crois qu'ils sont là. _Fit Yoruichi, elle embrassa la jeune fille sur le bout du nez avant de partir à la porte. Soi Fon la suivit alors lorsqu'elle arriva en bas, Yoruichi amenait ses parents à la table, elle les connaissait bien, ils étaient très proche d'elle et la traité comme si c'étaient leurs propre fille. Mais elle ne les avaient plus vue depuis l'annonce de sa leucémie, elle souffla pour se calmer avant de se diriger vers la table._

-Bonjour. _Fit elle en s'approchant de la table. Yuna, la mère de Yoruichi se tourna vers elle et lui souria doucement._

-Bonjour Soi. _Fit elle en se levant. Elle pris dans les traits pâle et fatigué de la jeune fille, elle devinait bien pourquoi la jeune fille portait un bonnet au vue de sa maladie. Shun, le père de Yoruichi lui souria aussi avant de lui donner un salut silencieux. Yuna avait les cheveux pourpre court et les yeux brun, elle faisait à peu près la même taille que sa fille, elle avait la peau tan et le même visage doux que sa fille. Son père, Shun, avait les yeux dorée et le cheveux noir, il avait aussi la peau tan, il était d'une tête grand que Yoruichi._

-Comme va tu ma puce ? _Demanda sincèrement Yuna. Soi lui donna un léger sourire sincère._

-Bien merci Madame Shihōin. _Répondit elle, elle entendit Yuna soupirer, comme ça fille, elle donna une légère tape au dessus de la tête de Soi Fon. Qui comme une enfant posa ses main sur sa tête._

-Je t'ai dit quoi, ce n'est pas madame Shihōin mais Yuna. _Fit elle avec un sourire espiègle, Yuna avait l'air plutôt jeune, et toute aussi espiègle que sa fille._

-Mais… _Elle fut légèrement irritée d'être coupé à nouveau._

-Soi Fon… _Murmura dangereusement la Shihōin_

-D'accord … Yuna. _Soupira elle._

-Voila. _Fit elle avec un large sourire._

-Soi Fon nous voulions te demander si ça t'intéresserait de venir quelques jours dans notre maison de campagne. _Fit Shun Shihōin. Yoruichi, elle, restait simplement assis à table souriante au comportement de sa mère. Soi Fon alla s'asseoir à table comme Yuna._

-Je ne peux pas, j'ai un traitement à suivre ici. _Répondit elle, sachant que Yoruichi leurs avaient déjà expliqué ce qu'elle avait._

-Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai vue ça avec Unohana, elle est pour même si tu loupera une séance, pour elle il est mieux que tu te change les idées. _Répondit Yoruichi jusque là silencieuse._

-Mais je ne voudrais pas m'imposer dans votre famille… _Répondit elle timidement. Elle vit Yuna souffler._

-Shaolin, tu fais partie de notre famille. _Fit elle d'une voix maternel. Après quelques minutes de silence Soi Fon lâcha prise._

-D'accord… _Répondit elle, quelques jours au calme ne seraient pas plus mal._

 _Elle sentie Yuna passé derrière elle en tapotant ses oreilles de chat._

 _-_ C'est une idée de Yoruichi… _Fit elle rougissant._

-Ça te va très bien. _Fit Yuna derrière elle. Soi Fon soupira, ils portaient plus d'attention à elle qu'à leurs fille Yoruichi._

 _Yuna souria à Soi Fon, elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle la considérait comme une de ses fille. Même si Yoruichi était son enfant unique, elle était profondément bouleversé par ce qui arrivait à la jeune fille chinoise. Yoruichi leurs avait expliqué le jours ou elle était partie urgemment pour retourner voir Soi Fon, elle n'avait d'ailleur aucun problème avec la sexualité de sa fille. De même pour Shun. Qui d'ailleurs alla vers Yoruichi avant de faire sauter cette dernière hors de sa peau l'effrayant en posant ses mains sur ses hanches. Elle lui cria dessus mais il commença à la chatouiller._

-Papa ! _Pleura cette dernière maintenant couché par terre en larmes. Elle gesticulait dans tous les sens essayent d'échapper au taquinerie de son père._

-Oh que non. _Fit il. Yoruichi entendit un léger rire doux, elle se tourna et vit qu'il venait de Soi Fon. Elle souria doucement. Elle utilisa ses techniques en tant que ceinture noire dans beaucoup d'art martiaux et échangea sa place avec celle de son père._

-Tu à perdu. _Fit elle avec un sourire vainqueur._

-D'accord je m'avoue vaincu. _Il regarda Yuna qui avait ses main sur les épaules d'une petite chinoise souriante. Yoruichi se leva et se dirigea vers Soi Fon, un sourire espiègle sur ses lèvres. La plus petite se leva et s'éloigna, mais fut maintenu en place par Yuna, qui avait un sourire complice_

-C'est de la triche. _Murmura Soi avant qu'elle sentit les mains de Yoruichi sur ses hanches._

-De qui tu te moque. _Fit la plus grande, taquinant la jeune fille. Elle la plaqua très doucement contre le sol et maintenue ses poignets dans une prise ferme, taquinant ses hanches de son autre main._ _Mais elle remarqua que Soi ne résistait que faiblement, la elle réalisa à qu'elle point la jeune fille était affaiblie. Normalement elle aurait rapidement échangé sa place avec celle de la femme dominante, mais elle ne semblait même pas pouvoir la repousser. Dans un moment de pensée elle relâcha sa prise des poignets de Soi qui en profita pour enfin retourner la situation. Elle était à cheval sur Yoruichi, à bout de souffle mais souriante._

-Tu à dit quoi ? _Fit elle avec un sourire malicieux._

 _-_ D'accord tu a gagnée. _Fit Yoruichi. Elle se pencha en avant et vola un baisé de ses lèvres pâle, cette dernière se figea avant de tourner la tête, rougissant violemment. Elle entendit quelqu'un se racler la gorge_

-Hum Hum… j'espère qu'on ne vous dérange pas ? Garder ça pour votre chambre. _Fit Yuna souriant espièglement. Soi rougissait encore plus._

-No..Non c'est pas ce que tu crois ! _Begeuilla elle, rougisait toujours violement. Yoruichi se leva et proposa sa main à la plus petite. Qui a contre coeur accepta._

-Bien sur, voyons. _Répondit Shun, d'une voix taquine. Elle se tourna vers Yoruichi, qui souria largement. Elle laissa tomber sa tête en avant avec un long sourire. Elle comprenait bien d'où la petite Shihōin tenait son caractère._

 _Quelques jours plus tard._

 _Après être rentrée de l'hôpital, Soi Fon prépara sa valise. Elle soupira, il y avait plus de matériels médical que d'affaire à elle dans sa valise, ses médicaments et ce qu'il fallait pour sa sonde a la poitrine pour la chimio. Une fois préparée elle l'a posa par terre et la fit rouler jusqu'à la cuisine._

-Ils arrivent quand ? _Demanda elle en regardant l'heure._

-Ne soit pas si impatiente. _Yoruichi caressa son petit bonnet noir, contrastant avec sa peau pâle._

-Donc on ira en voiture ? Ça fait combien d'heure de route ?

-Hum… _Fit Yoruichi pensif._ Environ 2-3 heures.

-Ça me va temps que ce n'est pas toi qui prend le volant. _Elle vit les épaules de Yoruichi s'affaisser et souria encore plus._

-Tu es cruel Soi… _Fit le jeune femme à la peau tan, d'un air blessée. Soi Fon haussa simplement les épaules. Elle vit par la fenêtre la voiture enfin arrivé. Elle prit sa valise et mit sa veste._

-Ils sont là. _Fit la petit chinoise. Elle alla vers la voiture suivie de Yoruichi. Elle s'approcha du coffre pour mettre sa valise lorsque Shun arriva. Il la salua et pris sa valise._

-C'est bon je vais le faire. _Fit elle hâtivement._

-Non je vais le faire, va salué Yuna. _Fit il avec un large sourire avant d'aller saluer sa fille. Elle n'aimait pas être traité comme ça. Elle soupira et alla voir Yuna à l'avant de la voiture une cigarette à la main._

-Hey Soi. Prête pour la route ? _Fit elle en lui souriant largement. Soi avait du mal à croire qu'elle était la mère de Yoruichi, de son apparence jeune on lui aurait donné 25 ans. Encore plus quand elle était habillé de façon classe comme aujourd'hui._

-Oui. _Répondit simplement Soi. Elle était pas vraiment de bonne humeur aujourd'hui._

-Aller en voiture. _Fit le seul homme sur place. Soi Fon monta à l'arrière à côté de Yoruichi._

 _Plus tard._

 _Soi Fon était en train de tousser le contenue de son estomac sur le bord de la route. Yoruichi lui caressant doucement le dos. Elle était penché en avant appuyé sur ses genoux._

-Fichu chimio… _Soupira Soi Fon intérieurement._

-Tu te sent mieux ? _Demanda Yoruichi quand la jeune fille eut fini. Elle se redressa et essuya sa bouche du dos de sa main. Elle recula légèrement chancelante. Yoruichi lui tendit une bouteille d'eau et elle s'asseya sur la balustrade._

-Oui désolé du dérangement. _Yuna s'approcha et posa le dos de sa main sur le front de Soi avant de plisser les yeux._

-Tu à de la fièvre. _Fit elle en enlevant sa main. Elle n'avait pas son air espiègle habituel. Soi pris une inspiration fébrile avant de se lever, mais vacilla rattraper à temps par Yuna qui l'asseya à nouveau._

-Ce n'est rien, j'ai eu une séance de chimio ce matin, ça va passer tout seul. _Fit Soi Fon de manière rassurante._

-Ont est bientôt arriver. Essaye de te reposer dans la voiture d'accord ? _Fit la femme plus âgée d'une voix calme. Soi Fon bue la bouteille d'eau que lui avait tendue Yoruichi puis se redressa à nouveau plus stable._

-D'accord merci. _Fit elle en soupirant. Elle regarda Yoruichi s'approcher._

-Tu te sent en état de répartir ? _Demanda Yoruichi en prenant sa main dans la sienne._

-Oui ne t'en fait pas. Je vous ait déjà suffisamment retardé. _Yoruichi soupira et passa sa main sur la joue pâle de Soi. Qui se pencha dans son toucher._

-Tu ne retarde personne. _Elle l'embrassa sur le front._

-Maman, ont repart. _Fit Yoruichi en élevant la voix à sa mère plus éloigné. Elle alla à l'arrière avec Soi Fon avant de repartir, Yuna cette fois ci au volant._

 _Soi Fon se pencha sur l'épaule de Yoruichi. Cette dernière passa son bras autours de sa taille mince._

-Comment tu te sent ? _Demanda elle doucement. Soi Fon, toujours appuyé sur son épaule, souffla._

-Mieux maintenant que mon estomac est vide.

 _Après encore quelques heure de route ils arrivèrent enfin._

-Voilà on y est. _Fit Yuna en garant la voiture. Yoruichi se redressa doucement veillant à ne pas réveiller la plus petite endormi depuis un moment sur son épaule._

-Tu va la réveiller ? _Demanda Yuna en se retournant vers les sièges derrière elle. Yoruichi hocha négativement la tête._

-Je vais la laisser se reposer, elle dort très peu ses derniers temps. _Yuna sortie de la voiture et ouvrit la portière arrière. Elle détacha la ceinture de la petite femme et passa une main sous ses jambes et l'autre derrière sa nuque avant de la sortir délicatement de la voiture. Yoruichi elle sortie par l'autre portière._

-Je vais l'amener à sa chambre, toi aide ton père à sortir les affaires. _Yoruichi hocha la tête puis elle alla vers son père. La plus âgée alla à l'intérieur. Elle porta la jeune fille endormie à sa chambre avant de la couvrir. Elle regarda son visage pâle, ses cernes violettes, et ses lèvres pâle. Elle passa le dos de sa main sur sa joue pâle avant de sortir de la chambre. Elle descendit rejoindre Yoruichi._

 _~A suivre~_


	6. Chapter 6

_AN: Ça faisait longtemps désolé du retard je n'avais plus internet en fin de mois alors je n'ai pas publié, vraiment désolé. Merci à MissHarpy pour les commentaires, elle me suit depuis le début et ça me fait plaisir, merci à tous les autres qui commente l'histoire aussi, n'hésitez pas à laisser vos avis._

 _ **Chapitre 6: Libération.**_

 _Lorsque, plus tard, Soi fon se réveilla, elle remarqua qu'il faisait noir dehors. Elle regarda l'heure il était 3 heure du matin. Elle soupira après chaque chimio elle dormait. Elle alluma sa lampe de chevet et remarqua un petit plateau à côté de sa table, il y avait une assiette et un mot._

Réchauffe la quand tu auras faim _Elle devinait depuis qu'il ne s'agissait pas de l'écriture de Yoruichi, qu'il s'agissait de Yuna. Elle regarda l'assiette et souria, c'était son plat favoris. Elle se leva lentement, et se dirigea vers la cuisine, ou du moin la cherchais. Visiter un chalet de nuit n'était pas le top. Une fois la cuisine, elle enleva son assiette et remarqua que ses médicaments était aussi posé sur le plateau. Elle souria et les prit. Après avoir mangé, elle se dirigea dans la chambre de Yoruichi, la où elle lui avait dit qu'elle serait. Elle entra et vit la jeune femme endormi. Elle referma la porte silencieusement et se glissa sous les draps. Elle se laissa aller dans les bras de la femme à la peau tan, toujours endormi, et en fit de même._

 _Le lendemain matin quand Yoruichi se réveilla, elle sentit quelqu'un blottie dans son dos. Elle se tourna et souria doucement à la vue du visage endormie de la jeune fille. Elle se leva doucement sans bruits et après avoir embrassé son front descendit dans la cuisine. Elle trouva son père et sa mère en pyjama autours de la table à déjeuner._

-Hey. _Fit son père en lui souriant._

-Bien dormis ? _Fit Yuna avec un sourire complice._

-Hum oui. _Fit la plus jeune en s'asseyant à table._

-Ce matin quand je suis aller vérifier sur Soi, elle n'était pas dans sa chambre, c'est là que je vous aient vue blottie ensemble. _Fit elle avec un large sourire._ Je n'avais plus vie de choses aussi mignonne depuis longtemps. _Pour une fois c'est Yoruichi qui se mit à rougir légèrement. Elle décida de détourner le sujet._

-Tu sais si elle a mangée ? _Yuna hocha la tête._

-J'ai trouvé son assiette vide ce matin, alors je pense que oui. _Yoruichi soupira soulagé, Soi ne mangeait quasiment plus rien ces derniers temps. Alors le fait qu'elle ai mangée la rassurait._

-Elle dort encore ? _Repris la Shihōin plus âgée._

-Oui, la chimio la fatigue beaucoup. _Yuna hocha la tête compréhensifs._

-Si elle dort encore c'est qu'elle en a besoin. _Elle souffla._ Une leucémie hein … _Elle souffla à nouveau, plus tristement._ Nous partirons un peu plus tard… _Fit elle en se relevant. Une fois manger, Yoruichi prépara un plateaux et monta à sa chambre. Elle entra et s'asseya sur le lit, à côté de la jeune fille toujours endormie. Elle la secoua doucement éveillé._

-Hey, debout petite abeille… _Fit elle d'une voix douce et tendre. Cette dernière ouvrit les yeux et se redressa. Elle regarda Yoruichi, toujours endormie._

-Salut. _Fit elle d'une voix rauque. Elle se pencha et l'embrassa rapidement._

-Bien dormis ? _Demanda la femme à la peau tan. Cette dernière hocha la tête._ Tien ton petit déjeuner, tu dois manger on a journée chargée aujourd'hui. _Soi regarda légèrement étonné._

 _Une fois qu'elle eu fini de manger, elle s'habilla et rejoignit Yoruichi en bas au salon._

-Salut Soi. _Fit Yuna souriante en portant un panier de linge, Soi Fon remarqua qu'il s'agissait de son linge._

-Je vais m'en occuper. _Fit Soi fon hâtivement en s'approchant._

-Oh que non ma chère, ici tu es l'invité. _Fit elle, souriant largement. Elle voyait que Soi Fon n'était pas en état à faire du ménage ou même de porter un panier lourd, elle était très pâle, elle tremblait et elle avait des cernes violette. Elle avait son bonnet chat, avec ses deux tresses fine qui pendait dans son dos. Yuna posa le panier et se pencha jouant avec les oreilles de chat._

-Je t'ai déjà dit que j'adorais ce bonnet ? _Soi Fon rougit et détourna le regard. Yoruichi s'approcha par derrière et posa ses mains sur les hanches de Soi Fon, mais ce qu'elle avait pas prévue c'était que la jeune fille bascula en avant. Yuna s'avança et la rattrapa rapidement grâce à ses réflexes._

-Ça va ? _Demanda hâtivement Yoruichi inquiète, lorsque la jeune fille se redressa. Cette dernière souffla lentement et souria, un sourire faible._

-Désolé, tu m'a effrayée. _Yoruichi regarda tristement, elle ne savait pas qu'elle était aussi affaiblie. Elle la pris dans une étreinte et embrassa le haut de sa tête._

 _-_ Yoruichi? _Demanda Soi Fon choquée. Mais cette dernière ne disait rien. Yuna, elle, regardait émue, elle n'avait jamais vue sa fille si douce avant, puis Yoruichi s'éloigna._

-Tais toi idiote et arrête de t'excuser. _Elle lui embrassa le front. Soi Fon resta choquée. Après quoi Yoruichi la pris par la main et la tira._

-Hein… ou va tu? _Demanda elle perplexe._

-Tu verra. _Elle allèrent dans la chambre et Yoruichi asseya Soi sur le lit. Elle alla dans l'armoire et en sortie une boîte. Elle ouvrit et la les yeux d'argent s'ouvrirent dans le choque. Yoruichi tendit une magnifique robe bleu en soie, elle avait deux manches courte relié à des gants._

-Yoruichi… _Murmura elle incrédule devant la beauté de la robe._

-Petite cadeau, demain soir ont va à une fête organiser par l'entreprise Shihōin, et je savais que tu n'avais aucunes robes alors ont est partie l'acheter hier quand tu dormais. _Elle lui souria largement._ Essaye la. _Fit elle d'une voix plus douce. Soi Fon se leva et se dirigea vers la robe. Elle la pris et alla dans sa chambre. Elle commença à se changer mais elle commença à être frustrée. Elle n'arrivait pas à fermer la tirette dans son dos. Elle soupira dans la défaite._

-Yoruichi. _Appela t'elle sachant que la femme devait sûrement l'attendre devant la chambre. Et elle semblait avoir raison, elle entra alors dans la pièce._

-Tu a besoin d'aide ? _Soi hocha la tête et montra la tirette dans son dos. Yoruichi souria et prit les mains de Soi Fon dans les siennes avant de les enlever de son dos. Mais elle fut choquée par la froideur de ses dernières._

-Tes mains son gelé. _Fit elle._

-Ah, désolé. _Fit elle en les enlevant. Yoruichi ferma la tirette et tourna face à la jeune fille. Son visage s'adoucit alors._

-Tu es magnifique. _Elle se pencha et l'embrassa. Elle posa son front contre le sien._ Je t'aime. _Soi Fon mit ses main dans les cheveux pourpre de son amante et l'embrassa à son tour. Yoruichi s'éloigna et posa sa main sur son bonnet noir. Ce qui rappela quelque chose à la plus petite._

-Mais je ne peux pas y aller avec une belle robe mais un bonnet. _Fit elle en regardant le visage de femme au yeux dorée._

-J'ai déjà prévu, j'ai trouvé un petit châle qui t'ira parfaitement. _Elle souria espièglement. Soi Fon souria doucement._

-Merci… Murmura elle.

 _Plus tard Soi Fon mit sa veste, accompagné de Yuna et de Yoruichi, Shin avait du rentrer urgemment pour son travail, d'après ce qu'elle avait entendu._

-Ou va t'on en faite ? _Demanda elle alors qu'elles sortaient dehors. L'air froid contrastant avec sa peau chaude._

-Juste faire quelques courses petite abeille. _Soi Fon détourna le regard au surnom et lança un regard désintéressé à son amante. Elle entra dans la voiture avec Yuna et Yoruichi à l'avant. Soi Fon souffla et appuya sa tête sur la vitre regardant d'un regard vide l'extérieur. Sa tête tambourinait dans la douleur, elle avait souvent des migraines ses derniers temps. Elle était tellement plongée dans ses pensées qu'elle ne remarqua pas qu'ils étaient arrivé._

-Hey Soi tu m'écoutes ? _Fit Yoruichi d'un regard inquiet en se retournant vers le siège derrière elle._

-Hein...Euh…Oui ? Tu disais ? _Fit elle se rendent compte qu'elle n'avait pas écouter un mots de la discussion._

-Ça va ? Tu es souvent distraite ses dernier temps. _Elle approcha sa main du front de la jeune fille, qui l'a repoussa avant qu'elle l'atteigne._

-Ne t'en fait pas, vraiment, je suis juste fatiguée. _Fit elle avec un sourire faible. Yoruichi acquiesça à contre coeur. Puis elles sortirent de la voiture._

-Ou est ta mère ? _Demanda elle en scrutant les horizons._

-Tu était vraiment distraite… _Soupira elle._ Elle est allée chercher des cigarettes. _Yoruichi s'appuya contre la voiture._ Ont l'attente ici, elle ne sera pas longue. _Soi Fon acquiesça. Elle s'asseya sur le trottoir, contre le mur. Repensant à la question qui hantait son esprit depuis quelques jour_ s.

-Est ce que Yoruichi me mérite ? Elle est une femme joyeuse, ouverte, gaie, elle a la joie de vivre et la propage à son entourage… alors que moi je ne suis qu'une fille renfermé, timide, froide, malade, qui ne sert à rien et crée plus de problèmes, que j'apporte de bonheur… Depuis qu'on a découvert cette leucémie, Yoruichi ne fait que d'être inquiète et préoccupée par moi, ont a plus de vie de couple… je ne lui apporte rien que des problèmes… _Elle souffla, ses pensées ne faisait qu'empirer son mal de tête. Elle gémissait et posa sa main sur sa tête frustrée._ Pourquoi je ne lui parle pas de mes insécurités… mais je peux pas la déranger avec mes propres doutes.. _Elle du sortit de ses pensées par une main sur son épaule, elle leva les yeux et vit Yuna à genoux devant elle._

-Hey Soi, tu te sent bien ? _Fit elle d'un regard inquiet. Mais Soi Fon ne répondit pas, ses sourcils se fronçant et ses yeux plissé. Yuna brossa les cheveux de la jeune fille et posa le dos de sa main sur son front, elle fronça alors les sourcils._ Tu es brûlante _. Soi Fon se leva soudainement._

-Arretez de vous inquiétez pour moi ! _Exclama elle. Yoruichi et Yuna regardent choquées, la jeune fille se mit à courir loin, Yoruichi la poursuivit mais Soi, même malade, était très rapide, même si moin qu'avant. Malgré que Yoruichi était plus rapide qu'elle, la petite avait trop d'avance sur elle, jusqu'à que Yoruichi la perde de vue._

-Merde. _Jura elle. Elle retourna alors vers sa mère._

-Tu l'a rattraper ? _Yoruichi hocha négativement la tête, elle donna un coup de pied dans le sol, frustrée._ J'aurai du me douter que quelque chose n'allait pas ses derniers temps. _Ses yeux étaient plissés alors qu'elle mordait sa lèvre inférieur. Yuna posa une main sur les cheveux de sa fille._

-Arrête de culpabiliser. L'important est de la retrouver, elle est très fiévreuse et épuisée. Il faut la retrouver rapidement. _Elle montra le ciel gris._ Il va bientôt pleuvoir. _Yoruichi acquiesça. Puis elle se séparèrent._

-Idiote tu n'a pas à tout prendre sur toi seule. _Pensa elle en courant dans les rues. Soi était une personne renfermé, qui ne parlais pas de ses problèmes ou angoisses, elle gardait tout pour elle jusqu'à qu'elle explose et qu'elle lâche ce qu'elle a sur le coeur, cela pouvait très mal finir, et Yoruichi le savait bien. Elle sentait la pluie commencé à lui tomber dessus._ C'était pas le moment. _Pensa elle, elle savait qu'à cause de sa leucémie, Soi fon avait des défenses immunitaires très faible, le moindre vent pouvait la rendre dangereusement malade. Elle courait dans les ruelles vide. Mais ne trouva rien. Soudain elle passa devant une ruel et vit une petite silhouette recroquevillée. Elle reconnaissait le petit bonnet de Soi. Elle s'approcha et entendit des sanglots. Sans un mot elle l'a pris dans une éteindre rassurante._

-Ne pleure pas… Dit moi ce qui ne va pas... _Fit elle d'une voix calme. Soi Fon hocha nerveusement sa tête de gauche à droite. Yoruichi la regarda d'une lueur inquiète._ S'il te plaît… _Fit elle doucement, elle entendit la plus petite souffler fébrilement._

-Tu… vous… vous ne devez pas vous occuper tellement de moi...tu t'es occupé de moi depuis se jour… quand tu m'a sauvée de ses hommes, que tu m'a sorti de la rue… tu a été là pour moi… tu a accepté mon amour… tu est là pour ma maladie … mais moi... je ne suis qu'un fardeau… Mes parents avaient raison… je … je... _Elle resserra son emprise sur le corps trempée de son amante._ Je n'apporte que des problèmes… _Yoruichi sentie le corps de la jeune fille glacé, trembler violemment. Elle était choquée et horrifié par la déclaration, mais elle resta composé, elle devait rester forte pour Soi._

-Chut… Ne dit pas des chose comme ça, on discutera à la maison, l'important pour le moment et de rentrer au chaud… _Soi Fon hocha négativement la tête, continuant à pleurer dans l'épaule de la femme au yeux dorée. Cette dernière décida de lui laisser le temps qu'il faudrait pour qu'elle se calme. Après un certain temps elle n'entendit plus de bruits. Elle regarda la jeune fille endormie dans ses bras. Elle savait que cette maladie ne l'affectent pas que physiquement mais aussi psychologiquement. Elle leva la petite fille dans ses bras, puis elle regarda autour d'elle, heureusement, il figurait qu'elle n'était pas loin de la maison. Elle posa sa veste lui les épaules de la jeune fille tremblante et se dirigea vers la maison, elle vit la voiture de sa mère garé, sûrement qu'elle les attendait à la maison. Elle entra, Yuna était appuyé sur un mur du couloir à l'entrée, un air inquiet, elle se tourna vers le couple, et rapidement s'approcha._

-Je vais m'occuper d'elle, va te sécher, je n'ai pas envie d'avoir deux jeunes filles malade, une est déjà bien assez suffisant. _Fit elle ironiquement. Yoruichi accepta à contre coeur._

-Laisse moi juste la changée. _Yoruichi aména Soi Fon à la salle de bain, elle commença à enlever ses vêtements trempé. Et l'essuya, Soi Fon ne se réveillait pas, elle devait vraiment être exténuée, elle la changea dans un pyjama léger au vue de sa fièvre, puis Yuna entra dans la pièce. Une fois Soi Fon dans son lit, Yuna posa une serviette fraîche sur son front, puis leva délicatement la tête de Soi, versant un médicament dans sa bouche, mais Soi Fon fit une légère toux et le recracha, Yuna fronça les sourcils._

-Il faut qu'elle prenne ce médicaments. _Yoruichi s'installa à côté de la jeune fille et pris une quantité du médicament dans sa bouche avant de se pencher sur Soi Fon, leurs lèvre ensemble forçant le médicament dans sa bouche, la chinoise avala alors facilement le médicament. La jeune femme au cheveux pourpre se redressa en essuyant sa bouche d'un revers de la main, elle était gênée d'avoir fait ça devant sa mère._

-Sa fièvre ne devrait pas tarder à baisé. Merci Yoruichi. _Cette dernière acquiesça silencieusement._ Je ne veux pas me mêler de vos affaires, mais elle a besoin de ton soutien, elle est dans une phase compliqué. _Yoruichi s'approcha et passa sa main sur la joue chaude de la plus petite, puis elle embrassa son front. Yuna souria tristement à la scène devant elle._

-Va te changer tu est en train de tremper ma moquette. _Fit elle en se levant un bras sur sa hanche, l'autre montrant la direction de la salle de bain, un faux air frustré se mit à rire._

-N'essaye pas de jouer la mère sévère. _Elle calma son rire._ Maman… _Elle souria._ Merci... _Puis elle sortit de la pièce. Yuna avait un sourire maternel sur ses lèvres. Elle se tourna vers Soi et caressa son bonnet. Elle voyait bien que Yoruichi se souciait sincèrement de la petite chinoise. C'était la première relation à long terme de sa fille, sa sexualitée ne la dérangeait en rien, au contraire elle était soulagée, elle n'aurait pas d'enfant sous le bras. Mais voyant la seule personne pour qui Yoruichi n'a jamais donné son coeur, mourante, la brisait, de un pour voir Soi Fon, qu'elle considère comme sa fille, dans cette état physique et émotionnel, et de deux pour voir Yoruichi si inquiète et désastrée. Elle remarqua la porte ouverte et se tourna vers sa fille, cette dernière enfin changé._

-Dis maman, comment sa ce fait qu'on dirait que t'y connais tellement, tu agis sur des geste sûr avec Soi, les réflexes que tu a de la rattraper dès qu'elle vascille, savoir comment la soigner et tout. _Yuna sourire tristement._

-Je t'ai déjà expliqué que ma mère et morte de maladie. _Yoruichi acquiesça et s'asseya par terre en face d'elle, assise sur le lit._ Elle avait une leucémie, c'est moi qui m'occupais d'elle tout ce temps. _Yoruichi baissa la tête tristement._ Alors je sais bien quoi faire quand… _Elle souffla et se tourna à nouveaux vers la jeune fille endormie._ Elle est une battante je suis sur qu'elle arrivera à passer à travers. _Elle changea le tissu humide maintenant chaud par un plus frais. Yoruichi hocha la tête sachant que sa petite abeille était forte._ Je vais vous laissez ensemble, apelle moi si il a le moindre problème. _Yoruichi acquiesça et Yuna sortie. La femme à la peau tan alla à côté de la petite femme, voyant qu'elle était trempée de sueur elle enleva son bonnet et caressa ses cheveux fin. Elle était terriblement inquiète, l'état de Soi, actuellement, n'était pas dû à la chimio mais à sa leucémie, la fièvre, sa faiblesse, ses défense immunitaire réduite. Elle soupira fébrilement, elle changea le tissus humide, puis elle se coucha à côté de la jeune fille. Elle pris son petit corp dans ses bras mais veillant à ne pas trop la réchauffer, finalement après un certain temps elle s'endormie._

-Je t'aime… _Murmura elle avant de perdre conscience._

 _~A suivre ~_


	7. Chapter 7

_Hellow, je suis désolé du retard, mais j'était parti chez mon père pendant deux semaines (soit à 600 km de chez moi) et je n'avais pas le temps d'écrire puis il y a eu la rentrée, cette année je passe mon bac alors je risque aussi d'être moin présente en période d'examen. Voilà veuillez excuser mon absence. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !_

 _ **Chapitre 7: La beauté intérieure.**_

 _Yoruichi ouvrit les yeux, remarquant les doux rayons du lever du soleil, elle se mit en position assise et de suite tourna son attention vers sa petite amie. Elle se tourna vers elle, cette dernière était toujours endormi mais elle avait repris quelques couleurs, sa respiration était plus calme et elle ne semblait plus en sueur. Yoruichi posa sa main sur son front et fut soulagé de constater qu'elle n'avais plus de fièvre, le mouvement semblait avoir réveillé la jeune fille qui gémissait et ouvrit les yeux._

 _-_ Hey. _Fit une Yoruichi souriante. Mais elle fronça les sourcils à la réaction de sa petite amie. Soi détourna le regard sans un mot roulant hors de la vue des yeux d'or._ Hey Soi… qu'est ce qui a ? _Fit elle d'une voix douce, elle posa sa main sur son épaule mais la jeune fille sembla se raidir au contact, malgré cela cette dernière ne dit toujours rien._

-Petite abeille… Dit moi ce qu'il y a. _Fit Yoruichi inquiète, elle se leva du lit et se mit à genoux devant le visage de la petite femme. Elle pouvait voir des larmes dans ses yeux d'argents._

-Je ne veux plus vivre avec toi. _Fit Soi en se mettant en position assise, d'une voix fébrile. Yoruichi fut choqué, et terriblement inquiète, Soi voulais rompre ? Elle s'asseya sur le lit à côté d'elle, cette dernière avait les yeux baissés sur les draps du lit._

-Que veux tu dire ? _Demanda la femme au yeux d'or. Elle voyait que la petite Fon se retenait de pleurer, sa voix était rauque et ses épaule tremblante._

-Ont… _Elle déglutit…_ Ont devrait se séparer … _Les yeux de Yoruichi s'ouvrirent dans le choque. Elle posa ses main sur les épaules frêle de Soi Fon et la tourna face à elle, un regard tendre et à la fois inquiet._

-Pourquoi dis tu ça ? Pourquoi tu veux rompre ? _Elle se demandait si elle avait fait quelques chose de mal. Elle sentait une boule de former dans son estomac, elle angoissait à la réponse qu'elle recevra_. Ai-je fait quelque chose de mal ? _Demanda elle enfin. À sa grande surprise la femme au cheveux de jais hocha négativement la tête._ Alors pourquoi ? _Fit elle d'une voix sérieuse mais douce. Soi baissa la tête, Yoruichi l'étendue sangloter_.

-Ça me fait aussi mal qu'à toi.. mais c'est la meilleur solution pour toi, pour… pour que tu ne souffre plus. _Yoruichi regarda choqué, alors c'était ça, Soi voulais la préserver de sa maladie, voulais l'éloigner pour que Yoruichi n'en souffre plus._

 _-_ Espèce d'idiote. _Fit Yoruichi, les larmes coulant de ses yeux pour la première fois devant sa petite amie, la jeune femme au cheveux de jais était choqué, elle avait jamais vue les larmes de son amante._ Ne me dit plus jamais que tu veux me quitter pour ça, idiote. Ont fera face à cela ensemble jusqu'à que tu sois guéris. Mais si tu me redit ça une fois tu le regretera. _Elle souria malgré ses larmes._ Alors ne me dit plus jamais quelque chose d'aussi bête, tu n'es pas un fardeau pour moi, au contraire tu es un modèle, tu ne lâche rien, tu es une battante. C'est toi qui souffre le plus mais tu essaye de me préserver au dépend de souffrir d'avantage, sauf que tu te trompes, je souffrirait plus sans toi, tu es ma vie, tu représente tout pour moi, alors s'il te plaît reste. _Elle finissa ses paroles par un chaste baisée sur les lèvres de la personne qu'elle aimait plus que tout au monde._

-Tu es sur ? _Demanda fébrilement Soi Fon, les mots de Yoruichi l'avaient touché en plein cœur, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser que si Yoruichi resterais avec elle, elle ne feras que souffrir plus au dépend de la jeune fille_

-Moi qui pensait que tu était une jeune fille futée. _Elle souria et essuya ses yeux._ Bien sur que oui, petite sotte. _Elle tapota son front. Soi Fon mit ses bras autour de la jeune femme et l'étreignant, Yoruichi caressa ses cheveux._

-Je t'aime Yoruichi . _Murmura elle_

-Moi aussi petite abeille, peux importe ce qu'il arrivera. _Après plusieurs minutes Soi Fon se sépara._ À propos d'hier. _Yoruichi avait un regard sérieux maintenant._ Ne me refais plus jamais ça, tu à le droit de dire ce qui te fait souffrir, d'en parler, de craquer même, mais s'il te plaît ne le fait pas seule, je sais bien que tu n'es pas du genre à parler de tes sentiments, mais regarde hier, tu a tellement pris sur toi au point de ne plus pouvoir le garder. _Elle caressa sa joue du dos de sa main._ Je suis la pour toi. _Elle retourna sa main et posa sa paume sur sa joue, la jeune fille se pencha alors dans son touché._ Et ne part plus comme ça, seule, encore moin sous la pluie, hier quand tu es revenue tu était très fiévreuse, tu sais que ton corps et affaiblie en se moment… je ne voudrais pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose.

-Yoruichi … _Murmura Soi Fon émue._ Je te le promets, je sais que je ne devrais pas tout garder pour moi, mais c'est plus fort que moi… _Elle soupira._ Je ferais des efforts. _Puis elle souria à la femme à la peau tan, qui bien sur lui rendit son sourire. Puis elles s'embrassèrent tendrement_

-Hey les tourtereaux le petit déjeuner est près. _Fit Yuna à la porte de leur chambres. Soi Fon rougisa incontrôlablement et cacha son visage sous les couvertures. Ce qui fit rire les deux Shihoin_

-Allons Soi, ne soit pas si timide. _Fit Yoruichi en tapotant légèrement la forme sous les couvertures._

-Le déjeuner ne va pas rester chaud éternellement. _Yuna souria et s'approcha de la couverture, elle l'a leva d'un coup._

-Mais il fait froid. _Soi Fon fit la moue. Yoruichi soupira, il ne faisait pas froid pour elle, mais il n'était pas étonnant que la jeune fille ait froid. Elle se leva et jeta son gilet sur la tête de la plus petite._ Merci. _Fit elle, elle mit le gilet, qui bien sur état beaucoup trop grand pour elle, ses main ne dépassait même pas des manche_

-Tu es trop adorable comme ça. _Soi Fon rougissa et roula les yeux, des fois la jeune fille pouvait vraiment agir comme une enfant._ _Yuna regarda tendrement, apparemment elles avaient réglé leurs problèmes._

-Comment tu te sent Soi ? _Demanda Yuna en s'approchant, cette dernière tourna son attention vers la femme maternel._

-Beaucoup mieux, merci de vous être occupé de moi. _Quand Yoruichi l'avait amener à la maison, et encore après, elle flottait entre le conscient et l'inconscient._

-Yoruichi je compte sur toi pour aller faire des courses en ville. _Yoruichi lui lança un regard désintéressé._

-Oui… _Souffla elle._

-Soi tu restera à la maison avec moi. _Elle souria d'un sourire espiègle. La jeune fille avait un mauvais pressentiment. Elle se dirigea vers son bonnet et le mit. Une fois en bas elles mangèrent tranquillement leurs déjeuner. Yuna remarqua que Soi Fon se contentait de jouer avec son assiette._

-Tu n'a pas faim Soi ? _Demanda elle._

-Pas vraiment… _Fit elle elle en appuyant sa tête dans sa main, ça ne faisait que deux jours qu'elle était ici, et elle s'ennuyait déjà._

-Tu veux que je te fasse autre choses à manger ? _Demanda elle d'une voix douce, elle semblait vraiment se soucier de la jeune fille. Soi Fon se leva et souria, un sourire faux au yeux de tout le monde._

-Non non, ne vous en faite pas. _Elle débarrassa son assiette et partie sous les yeux inquiet de Yoruichi et sa mère._

-Maman, ce soir c'est le bal non ? _Demanda sa fille._

-Oui bien sur. Tu avait oublié ? _Yoruichi hocha négativement la tête._

-Voilà pourquoi tu veux que je parte faire des courses et que Soi reste avec toi, n'est ce pas _? Yuna lui souria_

-Toujours aussi futée. _Yuna débarrassa la table_.

-Bon je vais y aller. _Yuna hocha la tête, la fille monta à la chambre de Soi et entra. Elle trouva Soi Fon assise dans le lit en train de lire._

-Je vais y aller, on se voit tout à l'heure. _Soi Fon leva les yeux du livre et lui souria, un sourire sincère cette fois._

-A plus tard. _Elle l'embrassa sur les lèvres puis partit . Soi Fon s'appuya contre le mur et continua de lire. Après plusieurs minutes elle entendit la mère de Yoruichi l'appeler d'en bas._

-Soi Fon ! _Elle posa son livre et sa leva. Une fois en bas Yuna l'attendait._ Se soir c'est le bal je te rappelle, il y aura tout les grands membres de l'entreprise Shihoin. _Elle souria._ Je vais t'aider à te préparer. _Soi Fon était désemparée, elle avait complètement oublié._ Yoruichi avait déjà choisis une robe pour toi et un petit chale ? _Soi Fon soupira et acquiesça silencieusement._ Je sais que tu n'est pas du genre a être féminine et belle. Mais je suis sur que ça ferais plaisir à Yoruichi.

-Je sais mais… il n'y a rien à mettre en avant chez moi. _Soupira Soi Fon. Yuna qui faisait un peu plus d'une tête de plus que Soi se baissa à sa hauteur_

-Bien sur que si. _Yuna lui souria tendrement, à ce moment Soi Fon se rappela de la différence flagrante entre sa mère et la mère de Yoruichi . La femme au cheveux court pourpre pris la main de la jeune fille et la mena à sa chambre. Elle sortit la robe et le chale._ Ont va te préparer pour se soir. _Soi Fon soupira, elle mit sa robe. Et retourna voir Yuna._

-Il faudrait quelque retouches . _Fit elle pensif. Elle fit les retouches sur la robe avant de la rendre à la jeune fille._

-Voila la elle te va à ravir. _Elle souria_

-Vous êtes couturière ? _Demanda Soi Fon curieuse._

-Oui, avant de gérer l'entreprise. _Elle caressa le bonnet._ Puis je l'enlever ? _Demanda elle doucement, Soi Fon voulue refusé, mais elle ne pouvait pas se cacher toute sa vie. Elle se contentait d'hocher la tête, et Yuna l'enleva délicatement_. _Elle pris le petite châle et le mit de manière attentionné sur sa tête, elle pris ensuite un peu de maquillage, et lui donna ensuite des bijoux et des chaussures, Soi Fon était restée silencieuse tout ce temps._

-Voila tu peux te regarder. _Soi Fon s'avança vers le miroir, elle fut choqué, c'était impossible, la devant elle ce n'était pas elle, n'importe qui mais pas elle, la jeune fille dans le miroir n'avait aucun signes de maladie où de fatigue, elle était resplendissante, une magnifique robe et de magnifique bijoux, à se moment elle n'était pas juste belle, elle se sentait revivre, elle c'était négliger car elle était tout le temps pâle, cerné, fatigué, mais la devant elle était une toute autre personne, celle qu'elle était avant. Elle réalisa comment elle s'était laissé aller ses derniers temps. Elle frôla le miroir avec ses doigts_

-Je… _Elle avait une perte pour les mots._

-Tu es magnifique… _Fit Yuna en passant derrière elle, elle posa ses main sur ses épaules et regarda le reflet dans le miroir._ C'est toi tel que tu devrais l'être. _Elle avait un sourire que Soi Fon n'avait jamais vue, pas triste ou inquiet, juste doux et sincère. Elle sentit les larmes lui monter au yeux, cette femme avait fait déjà plus que ne l'avait jamais fait sa propre mère._

-Hey mon maquillage n'est pas waterproof. _Fit soudainement Yuna en passant devant Soi. Cette dernière eu un léger rire, elle essuya ses yeux._

-Je te remercie Yuna. _Elle se tourna vers sa mère d'adoption et l'étreigna. Yuna fut au début étonné par le geste, Soi Fon avait toujours été distante avec elle. Elle passa ses main dans le dos nue de Soi Fon._

-Qu'est ce que j'ai loupé ? _Soi Fon se tourna hâtivement et vit Yoruichi appuyé contre l'encadrur de la porte, la femme la regarda et lui souria tendrement, en s'approchant._

-Tu es sublime ma puce. _Elle embrassa son front et mit ses bras autour de sa taille._ J'aime cette robe encore plus sur toi. _Soi Fon rougit et baissa la tête._

-Merci… _Murmura elle faiblement_

-Pardon je n'ai pas entendu. _Fit Yoruichi en se baissant._

-Merci. _Repeta elle plus fortement_

-Arrête d'être si timide. _Elle embrassa le haut de sa tête._

-Je vais aller me préparer c'est bientôt l'heure, fait en de même ma fille. _Puis Yuna sorti, tirant Yoruichi avec elle. Soi se retrouva seule dans sa chambre. Elle s'asseya sur le lit et souffla, elle avait à nouveau une migraine, elle descendit à la cuisine et prit un anti douleur. Elle se servir un verre d'eau et alla dehors, il faisait frais, mais Soi passa outre. Elle s'appuya contre le mur extérieur et regarda les nuages, en y réfléchissant malgré son malheur, elle avait une famille mais surtout elle avait Yoruichi, et cela suffisait à lui apporter tout le bonheur du monde. Plus tard elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir, elle se tourna et vit Yoruichi vêtu d'une robe dorée avec des motifs orange, ses cheveux attaché ne laissant qu'une mèche bouclée encadrée son visage, elle avait des talon court et des bijoux, sont visage était à peine maquiller mais suffisamment pour faire ressortir sa beauté naturelle._

-Cette tenue te va à ravir, la je vois à quel point la femme que j'aime et sublime. _Fit Soi Fon souriante en s'approchant de cette dernière._

-Et moi de même Soi. _Yoruichi l'embrassa, un baissé profond et chauffé malgré l'air froid de l'hiver._ Tu es belle.

~A suivre~


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapitre 8: Tout ça parce que je ne suis pas normal**_

 _Le soir venue Yoruichi, Yuna et Soi Fon arrivèrent à la salle de ''bal'' , Soi Fon s'éloigna le temps que les deux Shiohin fassent les salutations officiel, elle alla vers le bar, elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas le droit à l'alcool donc elle se prit un simple diabolo, elle alla vers la table et déposa son verre, elle regarda Yoruichi de l'autre côté souriante au client riche. Elle sentie une main sur son épaule, elle sursauta et se retourna pour voir Kukaku ._

-Hey enfant comment va tu ? _Demanda elle souriante, elle était vêtue d'une robe noir et pour une fois ses cheveux étaient plutôt bien coiffés._

-Coucou. Plutôt bien merci et toi ? _Demanda Soi Fon en lui souriant._

-Bien, tu n'es pas avec Yoruichi ? _Kukaku ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de remarquer que la jeune fille était beaucoup plus pâle que quand elle l'avait vue pour la dernière fois, mais elle ne voulait pas l'inquiéter._

-Non elle a des trucs ''officiel'' à faire à cause de l'entreprise Shihōin. Mais toi que fais tu ici ? _Elles étaient plutôt éloigné de leurs ville d'origine._

-Yoruichi m'a demandé de venir. _Soi Fon hocha la tête. Elle regarda la salle, il y avait à peu près une trentaines de personnes dans la salle._

 _-_ Je vois, je suis désolée je dois aller voir ma famille. _Soupira Kukaku._ Ont se voit après. _Elle souria et posa sa main sur les cheveux corbeau._ Et cette robe te va à ravire. _Soi Fon rougis légèrement._

-Merci, la tienne aussi. _Kukaku lui donna un clin d'œil et s'éloigna. Soi Fon soupira et alla sur le balcon à l'extérieur , il faisait frais, mais cela ne dérangeait pas la jeune fille. Elle se pencha sur la balustrade en regardant les étoiles, étendant les bruits venant de l'intérieur. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire quand elle voyait Yoruichi et Yuna de loin. Elle retourna son attention vers le ciel étoilé._

-Je t'aime tellement… _Murmura elle a elle même. Yoruichi représentait tellement pour elle, encore plus maintenant, c'était la seule lumière qu'elle avait dans sa vie ses derniers temps._ C'est pas le moment de pleurer. _Fit elle a elle même en frottant ses yeux. Elle sentit deux bras encerclant sa taille par derrière. Un souffle chaud contre son oreille._

-Que fait tu ? _Lui demanda la voix douce de Yoruichi._

-Rien je prenais juste l'air. _Yoruichi la tourna et l'embrassa rapidement sur la bouche, en évitant d'être remarqué, même si cette endroit était calme._

-Vient. _Yoruichi attrapa sa main et la tira à l'intérieur._

-Qu'est ce que tu fait ? _Demanda hâtivement la jeune fille rougissante._

-Les gens ici pense que tu est une amie à moi. Alors ne t'en fait pas d'être avec moi en publique. _Yoruichi la rassurait en lui souriant. La musique était douce et lente, Soi Fon réalisa ce que voulais Yoruichi elle se recula brusquement._

-Tu sais que je ne sais pas danser… _Fit elle en baissant les yeux. Yoruichi attrapa ses mains sans un mots et la rapprocha d'elle._

-Chut… _Murmura elle d'une voix douce._ Suis moi. _Elle commença à guider la jeune fille dans des pas lents._ Détend toi et laisse moi te guider. _Soi Fon rougit mais se laissa faire, son corp de détendit et elle commença à suivre le rythme de Yoruichi._ Voilà… _Lui murmura elle a l'oreille, souriante. Soi Fon se détendit complètement dans les bras de son amante, elle posa sa tête sur son épaule et ferma les yeux._

-Je t'aime… _Murmura elle pour elle même mais Yoruichi l'entendit._

-Moi aussi ma puce… _Répondit la femme au cheveux pourpre, ça faisait longtemps qu'elles n'avaient pas eu un tel moment de complicité._

 _Yuna non loin de la souria en voyant les deux jeunes femmes danser lentement au rythme de la musique._

-Vive le célibat… _Soupira elle en souriant._

 _Une fois la musique fini Soi Fon s'éloigna de Yoruichi._

-Merci beaucoup. _La petite chinoise souria à la femme qu'elle aimait._

-Je t'en prie. _Yoruichi se tourna vers l'endroit où se trouvait sa mère._

-Maman tu peux aller t'occuper de Kuchiki à ma place. _Cette dernière acquiesça._

-Comment tu te sent, pas trop fatiguée ? _Soi hocha négativement la tête._

-Ne t'en fait pas. _Yoruichi hocha la tête._

-Tu veux manger quelque chose ? Il y a largement de quoi, et puis tu n'a rien mangé ce matin. _Soi Fon souria, à l'inverse de la femme._

-Ne t'en fait pas si j'ai faim je peux me débrouiller seule. _Yoruichi regarda perplexe ça l'inquiétait que Soi Fon ne mange quasiment plus rien ses derniers temps._

 _Les heures passaient et pour le mieux. Finalement le dernier invité partie. Yoruichi lui donna un salut respectueux avant de chercher Soi Fon._

-Maman tu sais où est Soi ? _Yuna se tourna vers elle._

-Non, je n'ai plus vue depuis qu'on est partit dire au revoir au invités. _Yoruichi semblait de suite inquiète._ Arrête de t'inquiéter pour rien. _La plus jeune soupira et s'éloigna, elle fit le tour des salles, elle vit une petite figure appuyé contre la fontaine en bas._

-Que fait tu ? _Soi Fon était assise en train de regarder l'eau au claire de la lune._

-Tu a enfin fini. _C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question. Elle ne lâchait pas son regard de l'eau. Yoruichi pencha sa tête sur le côté, perdu._

-Qu'est ce qui a Soi ? _La jeune fille ne répondit pas. La Shihōin s'approcha la plus petite se leva et pris Yoruichi dans ses bras._

-Je voulais juste pouvoir faire ça librement. _Yoruichi eu un léger sourire et caressa ses cheveux._

-Depuis quand es tu aussi démonstratif ? _Demanda la femme au cheveux pourpre._

-Depuis que je me rend compte que mon temps est compté… _Répondit mentalement la jeune fille. Mais elle se contenta d'hausser les épaules._

-Ont devrais rentré il est tard. _Il était dans les environs de trois heures du matin._ Et demain sera une longue journée. _Soi Fon hocha la tête, Yoruichi pris sa main et elles retournèrent à l'intérieur. Sa mère était en train de débarrasser la dernière table._

-Nous allons bientôt y aller les filles

 _Fit la femme plus âgée. Soi Fon se dirigea vers son manteau. Elle était seule quand elle eu une légère perte d'équilibre, elle se rattrapa hâtivement au mur. Elle souffla calmant ses nerfs et se redressa. Elle se rendait bien compte que son état s'aggravait. Mais elle ne voulais pas alerter Yoruichi. Une fois qu'elle était revenue à ses sens elle mit sa veste et rejoignit Yoruichi et Yuna à leurs voiture. Sont mal de tête était revenue. Mais elle passa outre, ça avait sa meilleure soirée depuis des mois. Elle pencha sa tête contre la vitre froide et regarda les voitures passer. Yuna et Yoruichi étaient entrain de discuter ensemble à l'avant sûrement de l'entreprise._

-Je ne suis qu'une ombre au tableau… _Pensa elle._ Maman, papa…. Vous aviez raison… _Elle repensa à ses parents, Mei et Shin._ _Elle souffla silencieusement. La voiture ne faisait qu'empirer sa migraine. Elle ferma les yeux pour essayer de se détendre, elle pouvait entendre Yuna et Yoruichi discuter. La Shihōin se tourna vers le siège arrière et remarqua les yeux fermé de la petite chinoise._

-Tu dort Soi ? _Soi Fon avais trop mal pour répondre elle voulais juste être tranquille._

-Je crois qu'elle c'est endormi. _Fit Yoruichi en se tournant vers sa mère._

-Ce n'est pas étonnant vue l'heure qu'il est, elle a besoin de repos. _Yoruichi souffla tristement._

-Ça me fait tellement mal de la voir comme ça, j'essaie de ne pas le faire paraître, elle souffre déjà assez, mais la voir chaque jours se briser… même si elle essaye de me le cacher je la voie faiblir de jours en jours, à ce rythme… à ce rythme elle… elle va... _Yoruichi se brisa en larmes, les mains sur son visage, elle ne pouvais pas finir ça phrase. Soi Fon à l'arrière était brisée par les paroles. Elle pouvait entendre les sanglots de Yoruichi. Malgré ses efforts son amante avait vue son état._

-Ne pense pas au pire ma puce. _Yuna souria tristement et posa sa main droite sur la jambe de sa fille._ Soi Fon est une fille combattante.

-Je ne veux pas qu'elle souffre inutilement. Même si ça peut paraître égoïste, je veux qu'elle se batte, même si son état avait empiré je veux qu'elle se batte. _Soi Fon avait elle même envie de pleurer, Yoruichi avait réalisé la même chose qu'elle avait réalisé. La réalité. Elle voulais dire à Yoruichi qu'elle n'abandonnerais pas, mais la jeune femme s'en voudrait si elle savait que Soi Fon l'avait entendu._

-Yoruichi… _Soupira tristement sa mère._ Arrête de penser au pire on en est pas encore la, actuellement Soi est avec nous et en forme alors n'envisage pas le pire. _Yoruichi hocha négativement la tête._

-Ce n'est pas toi qui l'entend gémir la nuit de douleurs, qui l'a voyait s'affaiblir. _La femme à la peau tan essuya ses yeux avec ses mains._ J'aimerais tellement pouvoir faire quelque chose, mais je suis impuissante. _Yoruichi souria tristement en se tournant vers la figure qu'elle croyait endormie._

-Tu fait déjà beaucoup, tu es là avec elle tu lui permet d'affronter cette épreuve avec ton soutien, elle m'a déjà dit à qu'elle point tu es importante pour elle. _Yoruichi regarda sa mère et souria._

 _Soi Fon eu soudainement une légère quinte de toux, la voiture devenait alors silencieuse. Elle ouvrit les yeux et remarqua Yoruichi tournée vers elle, un air inquiet._

-J'ai louper quelque chose ? _Demanda elle pour alléger l'atmosphère._

-Tu a loupé notre chère Yoruichi pleure l'aide de sa chère môman. _Fit Yuna les yeux toujours rivé sur la route. La jeune Shihōin souria._

-Voyons la grande et indépendante Yoruichi. _Fit Soi Fon avec un léger rire forcée mais qu'à moitié._

-Tu ne va pas la croire. _Fit elle avec un air blessé. Elle se tourna dans le siège, en faisant la moue._ Sérieusement, Soi j'en pensais quand même plus de toi. _Yoruichi souria finalement._ Je sais qu'elle va se battre, ma petite abeille est forte.

-Désolé mais le spectacle s'arrête ici, ont est arrivé. _Yuna coupa le moteur est toutes sortirent de la voiture. Soi Fon essaya de ne pas montré son malaise au autre femme, ce qui semblait réussi. Elle entrèrent est enlevèrent leurs manteaux._

-Hum… _Fit la plus petite en s'étirant._ Je pense que je vais aller me coucher.

-Aucun problème je te rejoins après. _Yoruichi s'approcha et l'embrassa sur les lèvres._

-Bonne nuit, dors bien. _Fit Yuna. La jeune fille monta dans sa chambre, elle enleva sa robe et tout ce qu'elle avait sur elle. Elle se mit dans son pyjama puis alla vers sa table de chevet, elle sortie un antidouleur et le prit avec un peu d'eau avant d'aller se placer sous les draps. Elle s'endormit rapidement._

 _Plus tard Yoruichi monta dans la chambre, elle était elle aussi vêtue de sa tenue de nuit. Elle entra silencieusement dans la chambre sombre. Elle monta sur le lit et position assise. Elle remarqua que Soi fon grelottait légèrement, elle remonte délicatement la couverture sur son corps et alla en chercher une deuxième qu'elle drapa sur elle. Elle se glissa sous les draps et pris son corp dans ses bras, regardant son visage endormi._

-Fait de beaux rêves petite abeille… je t'aime… _Elle l'embrassa sur le front et s'endormit elle aussi._

 _Elle se réveilla plus tard dans la nuit quand elle sentie la jeune fille s'agiter. Elle ouvrit les yeux et remarqua Soi Fon juste à côté d'elle. Puis la plus petite se tourna visiblement toujours endormi et mit ses bras autour de Yoruichi. Ses yeux fermés étaient empli de larmes._

-Ne m'abandonne pas… _Murmura à elle d'une voix désespérée. La Shihōin regarda choqué. Elle pris la jeune fille dans ses bras en veillant à ne pas la réveillé._

-Je ne t'abandonnerai pas… _Murmura elle. La jeune fille endormi semblait se détendre. La femme au yeux dorée regardait la figure endormi._ Je serais à tes côté… _Puis elle se rendormit._

 _Quand Yoruichi se réveilla, elle était seule dans le lit. Elle se releva assise et coiffa rapidement ses cheveux avant de se lever en s'étirant. Elle descendit et trouva sa mère au bureau en train de remplir des papiers._

-Bonjour maman. _Sa mère se tourna vers et lui souria._

-Bonjour. Bien dormi ? _Elle se leva du fauteuil et alla se faire un café._

-Oui, tu sais où est Soi ? _Yuna se tourna vers elle._

-Elle est aller en ville à la pharmacie, elle voulait des anti douleurs mais il n'y en avait plus ici. _Yoruichi regarda légèrement inquiète._

-Ça fait une trotte à pied quand même.

-J'ai proposé de l'emmener mais elle a insisté sur le fait qu'elle voulais y aller seule, elle voulait marcher un peu. _Yuna haussa les épaules. Yoruichi soupira et alla se préparer._

 _Soi Fon marchait tranquillement en ville, elle ne connaissais pas vraiment la régions mais elle arrivait quand même à s'y repérer, elle était aller à la pharmacie se prendre quelque chose pour ses migraines qui étaient de plus en plus insupportable. Elle regardait les voitures passer, les différentes habitations. Ça faisait un moment qu'elle n'avais pas eu un moment pour elle seule, ce séjours ici lui avait vraiment permis de se détendre en dehors l'hôpital et des problèmes. Elle passa à côté d'une boutique de porte clef et vit quelque chose qui lui plairait. Elle ne remarqua pas un jeune homme en vélo allant droit sur elle. Il l'a percuta, elle tomba au sol, une main sur son ventre._

-Je suis vraiment désolé ! _S'écria l'homme en se dirigeant vers la jeune fille._ Vous allez bien. _La jeune fille ressentait une vive douleur à l'estomac qui diminua rapidement. Elle hocha la tête et se leva avec l'aide du jeune homme._

-Ce n'est rien, je ne faisait pas attention. _Après avoir vérifié que la jeune femme avait rien de grave, l'adolescent reparti. Soi Fon soupira et entra dans la boutique._

 _Yoruichi était habillé et attendait dans le canapé, elle regardait tranquillement la télé, elle avait préparé ses valises et celles de Soi Fon, car le départ était prévue aujourd'hui. La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit enfin et Soi Fon entra. Elle enleva ses chaussures et son manteau._

-Bonjour tout le monde. _Fit elle en pénétrant dans le salon. Yoruichi s'approcha et mit ses bras autours de sa taille et l'embrassa tendrement._

-Bonjour petite abeille. _Soi Fon rougissait légèrement et s'éloigna._

-Bonjour Yoruichi. _Elle posa le sac sur la table et sortit un petite boîte._ Je t'ai pris ça, je pensais que ça te plairais. _La femme à la peau tan pris la boîte et l'ouvrit, à l'intérieur de trouvais un petit porte clef, c'était un chat noir qui jouais avec une abeille. Elle souria tendrement._

-Il est magnifique. Merci beaucoup. _Elle embrassa Soi Fon sur le front. Elle pris son trousseau de clef et l'accrocha._ Voilà la il aura sa place. _Soi Fon souria elle aussi, heureuse que son petite cadeau lui plaise. Elle s'approcha de Yuna qui était encore assise à son bureau à faire de la paperasse._

-Tien j'en ai pris un pour vous aussi. _Yuna souria avant de faire la moue._

-C'est pas vous mais toi. _Puis elle souria et pris la petite boîte, c'était un petite ange accompagné d'un chat blanc. Elle souria et posa sa main sur les cheveux de Soi._ Merci beaucoup. _Soi Fon lui souria. Yuna était un peu sa mère d'adoption après avoir été abandonné par ses parents. Et ce depuis qu'elle avait rencontré Yoruichi pour la première fois._

 _ **Flash back**_

 _Cela faisait 6 mois que Soi Fon vivait à la rue, elle avait été abandonné par ses parents après qu'ils aient découvert sa sexualité, elle leurs avais dit qu'elle avait un endroit où vivre et était partie de sa maison, elle savait que ses parents avait honte d'elle et ne voulais plus là voir, alors même si elle n'avais nul part où aller, elle était partie. Les températures froide commençait à arriver, et c'est là que Soi Fon craignais de rester dehors. Elle était actuellement en boule dans une ruelle, essayant de se réchauffer comme elle pouvait. Elle souffla, elle n'avais rien mangé depuis deux jours. Et elle le remarquait. Elle ferma les yeux fatigués malgré le froid._

-Tu ne devrais pas dormir par le froid qu'il fait. _Soi Fon ouvrit les yeux surprise. Elle leva les yeux et remarqua une jeune femme à la peau tan debout devant elle, les mains dans les poches. Elle avait les cheveux pourpre et les yeux dorée._

-En quoi c'est ton problème ? _Demanda elle avec venin._

-Ce n'est peut être pas mon problème, mais tu va attraper froid si tu reste dehors. _Fit la femme d'un air neutre._ Tu devrais rentrer chez toi. _Soi Fon se leva sans un mots et partit en ignorant la femme. Après un moment de marche elle s'installa dans une autre petite rue calme où personne ne la dérangerait. Elle était épuisée. Elle ne dormais plus beaucoup et n'avais rien manger. Mais la femme avait raison, si elle s'endormait par se froid son métabolisme ralentirais trop et elle pourrait attraper froid ou pire. Les heures passèrent et finalement la fatigue eut raison d'elle, et finalement elle s'endormit. Elle se réveille quelque heure plus tard. Elle soupira son corp était gelée. Elle se leva et commença à marcher pour se réchauffer._

-Tout… tout ça parce que j'aime les femmes. _Elle ferma les yeux les larmes menaçant de coulé._ Je suis libre d'aimer qui je veux quand même non ?! _Cria elle mentalement . Mais elle savais que ce qui était fait était fait. Elle s'arrêta dans une boutique et finalement se prit quelques chose à manger. Une fois fini. Elle s'installa sur un banc, chaque personnes qui passait la regardai avec denis. Mais elle passa outre._

 _Deux jours plus tard elle était de retour à sa ''maison'' un petit coin dans une ruelle propre qu'elle s'était aménagé._

-Te revoilà. _Soi Fon se tourna pour voir la jeune femme de la dernière fois._

-Que veux tu ? _Demanda Soi Fon d'une voix froide._

-Rien de spécial, mais je passe par la souvent, je t'ai souvent vue d'ailleurs. _La jeune femme s'agenouilla devant elle._ Tu vie ici ? _Demanda la jeune femme avec inquiétude._

-Qu'est ce que tu en a faire ? Je ne dérange personne. _La jeune femme soupira._

-Je ne parle pas de dérangement. Je te demande si tu vis ici. _Soi Fon la regarda sombrement, souvent les gens lui demandais ce qu'elle faisait ici et après se moquait d'elle ou pire. Elle se leva brusquement et partit en courant, elle n'avais vraiment pas envie de parler de ça. Elle était tellement perdu dans ses pensées, qu'elle ne remarqua pas des hommes la suivre. Jusqu'à qu'ils la plaqua violement contre un mur. Elle ouvrit les yeux et les hommes lui souriaient, mais elle en avait l'habitude c'était les lois de la rue pour une fille vivant seule, elle avait souvent des passage à tabac. Elle n'écoutait pas ce que les hommes lui disaient, elle sentait juste la douleurs soudaine. Après un certain temps les hommes la lâchèrent, un commença à ouvrir son pantalon, la ses yeux s'ouvrirent dans le choque. Tout mais pas ça. Elle se leva rapidement et courut, elle courut et courut, ses poumons la brulais avec l'air froid. Finalement elle retourna à son lieux de vie, éloignée de la ou les hommes l'avais eu. Elle s'écroula contre le mur, l'adrénaline tombant doucement, alors la douleur la saisissait violemment. Elle sentait ses côtes douloureuse, pas brisée mais bien amochée, sa joue enflée, et les multiples bleu sur son corp. Elle se coucha sur le léger matelas qu'elle avait et repris son souffle._

-Tout ça parce que je ne suis pas normal. _Avec ses mots elle s'endormit._

 _~A suivre~_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapitre 9.: Le poids du passé.**_

-Que t'es t'il arrivée ? _Demanda une voix, mais Soi Fon était trop fatiguée pour ouvrir les yeux._ Hey tu m'entend ? _Demanda la voix._ Réveille toi. _La personne la secoua. Elle ouvrit les yeux et remarqua la jeune femme à genoux à côté d'elle._ Tu ma fait peur. _Soupira la jeune femme visiblement soulagée. Soi Fon se mit en position assise, grimaçant à la douleur dans ses côtes._

-Que veux tu encore ? _Demanda froidement Soi fon, elle ne voulais pas de la pitié de la femme._

-Je te trouve battue et presque inconsciente et tu pense que je serais juste passer à côté de toi. _La jeune femme avait visiblement l'air inquiète._ C'est quoi ton nom, j'aimerai bien qu'on fasse connaissance. _La femme à la peau tan lui souria. Soi Fon ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de trouver le sourire de la jeune femme attirant. Elle soupira._

-Je m'appelle Soi fon. _La femme souria et s'asseya à côté de la plus petite._

-Je m'appelle Yoruichi. _Elle ne voulais pas lui dire son nom de famille, car il était très connue._ Alors tu habite ici ? _Soi Fon hocha la tête. Yoruichi posa sa main sur la joue de la jeune fille._ Tu a été battue ? _Soi se contenta d'hausser les épaules._

-Merci de t'inquiéter mais je suis très bien par moi même. _Fit Soi Fon. Yoruichi soupira._

-Je suppose que si je te dit de venir avec moi tu va refusé ?

-Exactement. _Yoruichi soupira._

-Je ne peux pas te forcer, je dois malheureusement partir, je repasse demain réfléchis. _Soi Fon ne dit rien et la jeune femme partie. Elle soupira et retourna dormir elle était épuisée. Elle toussa._

-Merde c'était pas le moment d'attraper froid. _Soupira elle. Finalement elle s'endormit malgré le froid._

 _La jeune femme rentra chez elle._

-Salue maman. _La femme plus âgée se tourna et souria ._

-Coucou, tu es encore aller la voir ? _La jeune femme hocha la tête._

-J'ai appris son nom, elle s'appelle Soi Fon, de plus près elle a le même âge que moi, la pauvre avec se temps elle doit mourir de froid.

-Alors voilà où tu étais cocotte. _Soi Fon ouvrit les yeux à la voix lui rappelant tant de mauvais souvenirs. Elle essaya de se lever mais elle était maintenu sur le matelas par un homme, c'était les hommes qui l'avait eu la dernière fois. Elle n'avait pas de force elle commença à tousser._

-Cette fois si tu ne pourra pas t'enfuir. _Les yeux de la jeune fille s'ouvrirent horrifié. L'homme se pencha et l'embrassa. Elle avait envie de vomir, elle était dégouté par les homme mais encore plus dans cette situation. Elle sentie la main d'un homme se posé sur sa cuisse._

-Non non non ! _Pensa elle les larmes au yeux. Elle s'agita pour essayer de se libérer, mais elle sentie un coup de poing sur sa joue la calmant._

-Reste calme. _Mais avant que l'homme ne puissance finir sa phrase il avait été assommé._

-Qui ?! _Pensa elle choquée. Les hommes partirent en courant et elle remarqua la femme au cheveux pourpre, ils prirent leurs amis et fuirent._

-Tu va bien ?! _Demanda hâtivement la femme. Soi Fon se mit en position assise, elle était en état de choque, elle baissa la tête et mis ses main sur sa bouche en commençant a pleurer. La jeune femme mit ses bras autours de l'adolescente et la serra contre elle._

-C'est fini, je suis là. _Soi fon pleura un moment avant commença à se calmer. Elle eu une légère quinte de toux._

-Tu va bien ? _Demanda la femme à la peau tan._

-Oui et ce n'est rien juste un coup de froid. _Soupira Soi Fon en essuyant ses yeux._

-Soi l'extérieur est trop dangereux, ont est pas dans le quartier le plus clean ici, et tu doit le savoir mieux que moi. _Soi Fon haussa les épaules. Elle recommence à tousser et frissonner. La femme plus grande posa sa main sur son front._ Tu es brûlante, là je ne te laisse pas le choix, tu vien avec moi. _Soi Fon regarda choqué._ Ton état va empirer si tu reste dehors. _Elle se leva et offrit sa main à la plus petite._

-Mais. _Elle fut coupé par Yoruichi._

-Laissez moi t'aider. _Soi Fon hocha la tête._ Je n'habite pas loin. _La jeune fille resta silencieuse et la suivi. Elles arrivèrent à une maison._ J'habite avec ma mère, elle est sûrement la. _La Shihōin entra._

-Je suis rentrée. _Elle s'avança et enleva ses chaussures, elle invita Soi à en faire de même._

-Te voilà. _Fit sa mère en s'avançant, elle regardait un document dans ses main._ Tu aurais pu me dire que tu partait. _Elle leva les yeux vers les deux jeune femme._

-Ah. _Elle souria à Soi ._ Enchantée.

-C'est Soi fon. _Cette dernière s'inclina._

-Enchanter Soi, je suis Yuna. _Fit la femme plus âgée souriant doucement._

-Soi tu peux aller te changer dans la salle de bain. _Elle alla chercher des vêtements dans sa chambre._ Tien il sont trop petit.

-Merci beaucoup. _Fit Soi Fon étonné, elle ne l'a connaissais que depuis une semaine, mais Yoruichi faisait déjà tellement pour elle. Elle alla à la salle de bain se changer._

-Maman je peux t'expliquer. _Fit elle en voyant le regard de sa mère. Cette dernière leva sa main la faisant taire._

-Il n'y a rien à expliquer. _Yoruichi serra les dents frustré, sa mère allait elle mettre Soi dehors._ Elle est la bienvenue. _Elle leva la tête vers sa mère surprise._

-Tu accepte ?!

-Bien sur. _Yoruichi se jeta dans les bras de sa mère._

-Merci ! _Elle s'éloigna._ Comme je t'ai dit elle vie depuis un moment dehors, et quand je suis arriver avant, elle se faisait agressé par des jeunes hommes, et puis elle est malade je ne peux pas la laisser dehors comme ça, elle a mon âge… _sa mère souria._

-Tu a toujours eu aussi bon coeur.

 _Soi Fon descendit les escaliers ayant une violente quinte de toux, le manque d'oxygène lui causa un léger vertige, elle sentie quelqu'un l'a rattrapée_

-Tu devrais aller te coucher. _Soi fon leva les yeux et vit Yuna lui souriant tendrement. Même si elle ne connaissais pas Soi Fon, sont instinct maternel était très puissant._

-Merci beaucoup pour votre accueil je vous en remercie infiniment. _La petite chinoise s'inclina. Yuna la força à se redresser._

-Ça te coucher, tu ne vois pas ta tête. _Elle poussa Soi Fon vers le lit de sa chambre d'invité._

-Tu peux rester ici autant de temps que tu le veux. _Soi fon regardait choqué Yoruichi et Yuna. Elle baissa la tête, des larmes coulant sur ses joues, ça faisait tellement longtemps quelqu'un n'avait pas été aussi gentil avec elle._

-Hey pourquoi tu pleure ? _Fit Yoruichi en s'approchant, elle mit son pouce et son index sous son menton et la força à la regarder. Elle regarda la jeune fille au cheveux noir court en piques._

-Ont … ont ne se connait que depuis très peu de temps.. mais ça fait tellement longtemps que quelqu'un n'a pas été comme ça avec moi… _Murmura elle. Yoruichi souria doucement._

-Et ce n'est pas près de se finir alors si tu pleure à chaque fois. _Soi fon souria._

-Ce n'est pas tout ça mais j'ai du boulot, je serais pas loin si il y a besoin de quelque chose. _Fit Yuna en sortant de la pièce._

-Bon essaye de dormir. _Yoruichi la poussa vers le lit. Soi fon se sentait tellement bien, elle ne savait plus c'était quand la dernière fois qu'elle avait dormi dans un lit, elle s'emmitoufle dans les draps et inconsciemment bascula vers le sommeil._

 _Quand elle se réveilla, elle sentait un chiffon humide sur son front._

-Tu es enfin réveillée, tu m'a fait peur. _Elle se tourna et vit Yoruichi._ Tu a fait une forte fièvre durant la nuit. _Soi Fon se mit en position assise groggy par la fièvre._

-Merci… _Murmura Soi fon. Après quelques minutes dans le silence, Yoruichi pris la parole._

-Que faisais tu à la rue ?… _Soi Fon soupira._

-Quand ils ont appris que je… _Elle s'arrêta._ Enfin mes parent mon en voulue et voulais que je parte de la maison, ils mon presque viré et depuis se jours ont ne s'est plus parler. _Yoruichi regarda tristement, elle ne voulait forcer la jeune fille a lui dire ce qu'il ont découvert._

-Tu peux rester ici habiter avec nous autant de temps que tu veux. _Fit Yoruichi souriante._

 _C'était ça première rencontre avec Yoruichi et Yuna, les deux personnes qui ont changé sa vie._

 _4 mois après que Soi Fon ait commencé à habiter avec Yuna et Yoruichi. Elle avait développé des sentiments pour Yoruichi. Elle avait aussi appris que Yoruichi était bi. Elle avait décidé qu'il été temps de lui dire._

-Yoruichi… _Appella Soi. Cette dernière était assise sur son lit, elle se tourna vers cette dernière._

-Qui à t'il ? _Cette dernière était visiblement nerveuse. Elle trifouillait sa jupe avec ses mains. Elle détourna le regard et souffla. Ce qui inquiétait Yoruichi._ Que ce passe t'il Soi ?

-Je… peux importe ce que je dirais tu ne m'en voudra pas ? _Yoruichi regarda étonnée, elle se leva et se mit devant la jeune fille, elle leva son menton, mais la jeune fille continuait de détourner le regard._

-Bien sur, dit moi ce qu'il y a de si grave ? _Demanda elle inquiète._

-Je… depuis qu'on habite ensemble mes sentiments ont évolués et se son développés… je n'ai jamais osé te l'avouer… tu a fait tellement pour moi… je… je t'aime.. je … je sais que tu ne ressens pas la même chose mais il fallait que je te le dise... Je- _Elle fut coupé par des lèvres douce sur les sienne, ses yeux s'ouvrirent en état de choque. Yoruichi se redressa et lui souria._

-Je me demandais quand est ce que tu allais enfin le faire… _Soi fon regarda en état de choque._ Je l'ai déjà remarqué depuis longtemps, j'attendais que tu sois prête à me le dire… _La Shihōin lui souria tendrement._

-Ça veut dire que toi aussi… _Demanda la plus petite incrédule._

-Oui Soi, je t'aime. _Elle s'approcha et l'embrassa à nouveau mais cette fois ci le_

 _baisé était réciproque._

-Merci pour tout. _Soi Fon avait les larmes au yeux. Yoruichi posa une main sur sa joue et essuya ses larmes avec son pouce._

-Merci à toi petite abeille…

 _Fin du flash back._

-Vous avez préparer vos affaires ? la météo prévoit de violentes neiges plus tard alors dépêchons nous. _Demanda Yuna ._

-Euh non pas les miennes.

-Si tout est prêt maman. _Yoruichi se tourna vers Soi._ J'ai préparer les tienne.

-Alors ont y va. _C'était la fin de leurs quatre jours ici._ _Elles montèrent dans la voiture._

-Tu me dit si tu ne te sent pas bien. _Fit Yuna. Soi Fon acquiesça, Yoruichi et Yuna allèrent devant et Soi Fon derrière._

 _Plus tard._

 _Soi Fon était à l'arrière de la voitures regardant le paysage, sa tête tambourinait douloureusement et elle avait horriblement la nausée. Yuna était fixée sur la route et Yoruichi était endormi._

-Yuna, ont pourais faire une pause ? _Demanda Soi._

-C'est urgent ou tu peux attendre le prochain air d'autoroute ? _Demanda Yuna._

-Non ça peux attendre. _Yuna regarda dans le rétroviseur la jeune fille pâle. Après encore dix minutes elle s'arrêta. Soi Fon sortie de la voiture sans un mot et alla vomir dans un coin. Yuna soupira. Et alla voir la jeune fille. Elle caressa son dos._

-Idiote, tu aurais du me le dire… _Soupira elle. Une fois que Soi Fon eu fini elle alla s'appuyer contre un muret. Elle était en sueur, sûrement des sueurs froides d'après Yuna._

-C'est bon, j'allais pas de nouveau te _déranger. Yuna souffla_.

-Quand comprendra tu que tu ne dérange personne. _La jeune fille haussa les épaules. Soi Fon se leva mais recommenca à vomir malgré que son estomac soit vide. Yuna commençait à être vraiment inquiète._

-Tu es sur que tu va bien ? _Demanda elle une fois que Soi Fon avais fini. La jeune fille hocha la tête et s'asseya par terre. Yuna se mit à genoux devant elle._

-Je vais aller chercher un peu d'eau ne bouge pas. _Yuna s'éloigna. Soi Fon sentie à nouveau un liquide remonter dans sa gorge, elle se pencha et commença encore une fois à vomir, mais elle remarqua du sang, elle s'effraya. Elle se leva et s'éloigna ne voulant pas que Yuna le remarque. Soi Fon mit sa tête dans ses genoux essayant de calmer le tambourinement de son coeur. Elle ne savait pas si ça venais de sa chimio ou de son cancer. Elle sentie un bouteille froide contre son front. Elle leva les yeux et vit Yuna qui lui tendais une bouteille d'eau et un petit cachet. Cette dernière la toux de la jeune fille._

-Tien bois. _Soi Fon acquiesça et bue. Elle se sentait un peu mieux._

-Merci beaucoup. _La Shihōin lui souria._

-Ne me remercie pas.

-Yoruichi dort encore ? _Demanda la petite chinoise._

-Tu veux que je la réveil ? _Soi Fon hocha négativement la tête._

-Ne lui dit rien, elle va encore s'inquiéter. _Yuna hocha la tête._ Ont peux repartir ?

-Tu te sent en état ? _Soi fon se leva légèrement tremblante et se dirigea vers la voiture. Yuna regarda inquiète, elle avait connue ça avec ça mère, ça lui faisait mal de le revivre encore plus avec une jeune fille. Elle se calma et alla au siège conducteur._

 _Deux heure plus tard il n'y avait plus eu d'arrêt, Yoruichi s'était réveillée et avait pris le volant à la place de sa mère. Soi Fon avait demandée si elle pouvait le prendre mais Yuna à refusé à cause des nombreux médicaments qu'elle avait dans le sang. La plus petite regarda son téléphone pour s'occuper._

-Ont y est. _Soi Fon leva les yeux elle remarqua qu'elle était chez elle. Elle sortit de la voiture et s'étira, il n'était que dix-huite heure mais il faisait déjà nuit._

-Je vais vous laisser j'ai encore des choses à aller voir à l'entreprise je. Reviendrai en ville dans la nuit. _Elle soupira._ Et encore deux heure de route. _Même si Yuna avait une maison ici, elle avait un appartement de fonction à deux heure d'ici, près de son siège principal. Les deux femmes acquiescèrent._

-Ont se voit plus tard, prend soin de toi Soi. _Elle mit le contact et s'éloigna. Soi fon sentie une vive douleur au ventre. Elle essaya tant bien que mal de le cacher, et alla prendre ses bagages._

-Tu es bien silencieuse, tu te sent bien ? _Demanda Yoruichi inquiète._

-Ce n'est rien je suis juste fatiguée. _Elle tremblait ce que remarqua la femme plus âgée, elle s'approcha de Soi Fon, mais soudainement elle remarqua de la neige elle souria._

-Regarde Soi, il neige. _La jeune fille regarda le ciel et souria._

-Les première neige. _Le vent commençait à se lever._ Ont est rentré juste à temps.

-Soi tu devrais aller te reposer un peu, tu n'a vraiment pas l'air bien. _Soi Fon regarda Yoruichi qui pris sa valise des mains._ Je vais finir le reste seule, tu es fatiguée et ça se voit alors fait moi le plaisir d'aller dormir. _Soi Fon regarda la femme à la peau tan et soupira, elle savait que son état actuel ne lui permettrais pas d'aider Yoruichi._

-Je suis désolée de te laisser tout le rangement. _La femme plus grande passa une main dans ses cheveux._

-Ne t'en fait pas. _Soi fon rentre à l'intérieur et se changea dans des vêtements plus léger avant de se dirigé vers le lit. Elle ferma les yeux et malgré la douleur arriva à s'endormir._

 _Elle se réveilla lorsqu'elle sentit une atroce douleur à l'estomac. Elle sentait quelque chose montée dans sa gorge. Elle n'avait pas d'autre choix et se pencha au dessus de sa corbeil._

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? _Se demanda elle horrifié alors qu'elle vit qu'elle vomissait des quantités importantes de sang. Elle se recroquevilla dans le lit tenant son ventre._

 _Yoruichi était endormie, lorsqu'elle se réveilla après avoir entendu du bruit, depuis la nuit au Soi Fon avait été très mal, elle avait appris à dormir sur une oreille pour surveiller la jeune fille la nuit. Elle regarda l'heure il était quatre heure du matin. Inquiète, elle se leva et entra dans la chambre de la sa petite amie. Elle la vit recroquevillée dans son lit, serrant son ventre. Elle s'approcha hâtivement._

-Qu'est ce qui a ? _Demanda elle terriblement inquiète._

-Mon… ventre… _Murmura elle. Soudain Yoruichi remarqua le sang dans la poubelle. Elle s'horrifia elle ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait. Soi Fon tremblait violemment, elle était en sueur et avait des spasmes._

-Soi… _Elle ne savait pas quoi faire_

 _~A suivre~_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Voilà la suite, j'aime beaucoup cette histoire, c'est même celle que j'apprécie le plus parmis toutes celles que j'écris, merci à tous pour vos avis, bonne lecture ! \w/**_

 _ **Chapitre 10: Corps et cœurs brisés.**_

 _Yoruichi pris son téléphone et appela sa mère._

-Hum… _Sa voix était groggy._ Pourquoi m'appelle tu a cette heure ?.. _Demanda elle ensommeillé._

-Maman j'ai besoin de ton aide, c'est Soi. . s'il te plaît viens vite… _Elle pouvais entendre sa fille désespérée et paniquée a l'autre bout du fil._

-Reste calme. _Fit soudainement la voix sérieuse de la Shihōin._ Je me dépêche d'arriver, je suis en ville.

-J'essaye mais… _Soudain le réseau fut coupé. Elle regarda par la fenêtre, la tempête de neige était à son comble. Ont ne pouvais plus voir à un mètre devant soit, heureusement que sa mère n'habitait pas loin. Tout le long de l'appelle elle avait caressé les cheveux de la jeune fille qui semblait se calmer un peu._

-Yoruichi… _Apella elle en ouvrant les yeux._

-Qui à t'il ? _Demanda doucement la jeune femme en brossant une mèche de son visage pâle._

-Je suis désolée, j'aurais dû t'en _parler… Fit elle tristement._

-De ? _Demanda la jeune femme._

-J'aurais du te dire que je n'était pas bien mais… ugh… _Elle gémis en saisissant son estomac._

-Chut, dit moi ce qui ne va pas. _Fit Yoruichi d'un regard inquiet._

 _-_ Depuis quelques heures… j'ai mal a l'estomac… mais là c'est pire. _Soudain la jeune fille se leva en position assise et recommença à vomir. Yoruichi maintenue ses cheveux en arrière et caressa son dos._

-Tout va bien bien … _Murmura elle. Soi Fon retomba en arrière dans le lit. Soudain Yoruichi entendit quelqu'un toqué._

-Chut… _Murmura elle._ Je reviens ne t'en fait pas. _Elle partit ouvrir à sa mère._

-Qui à t'il ? _Demanda Yuna en enlevant sa veste recouverte de neige._

-Je ne sais pas, c'est Soi Fon, elle semble souffrir et elle vomit du sang. _Des larmes se formait dans ses yeux._ Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a… _Yuna posa ses mains sur ses épaules et lui souria de manière rassurante._

-Ne t'en fait pas, reste calme d'accord. _Yoruichi hocha timidement la tête. Yuna entra dans la chambre et vit Soi Fon dans le lit._

-Soi. _La jeune fille ouvrit ses yeux larmoyant pour voir Yuna assise sur son lit._ Ne t'endort pas, d'accord ? _Elle passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux fin ._ Ça ira ma puce, dit moi ce qui ne va pas.

-Depuis le trajet pour rentrer, j'ai mal au ventre, j'ai vomis puis j'ai vomis du sang sur le bord de la route… et maintenant c'est pire. _Yuna fronça les sourcils. De même pour Yoruichi qui n'en savais rien. Yuna se tourna vers sa fille, un regard très sérieux_

-Yoruichi appelles une ambulance. _Cette dernière acquiesça et prit son téléphone._

-Il n'y a aucuns réseaux. _Yuna fronça les sourcils._

-Je suis venue à pied, les route sont inaccessible, l'hôpital est trop loin… Unohana ta donnée son adresse en cas d'urgence n'est ce pas. _La plus âgée acquiesça._ Va la chercher.

-Mais Soi… _Yuna l'interrompit._

-C'est le seule moyen de l'aider, ne t'en fait pas je m'occuperais d'elle. _La femme à la peau tan s'approcha de son amante et embrassa son front._

-Je reviens rapidement. _Elle s'éloigna et se prépara à sortir. Yuna retourna son attention sur la jeune fille._

-Tu ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé ? _La jeune fille hocha négativement la tête. Elle se sentait de plus en plus faible de la perte de sang. Elle était complètement groggy._

-Tout va bien se passer… _Murmura Yuna de manière maternelle en caressant doucement ses cheveux. Mais Soi Fon n'y croyais pas._

-Yuna je- _Elle arrêta sa phrase alors qu'elle mit une main sur sa bouche. La Shihōin compris et aida Soi Fon à se mettre assise alors que cette dernière continuait à vomir du sang, quand elle fut calmér elle s'affala contre le mur, les yeux fermé. Yuna posa sa main contre son front bouillant et fronça les sourcils._

 _-_ Yoruichi dépêche toi. _Pensa elle_

 _Yoruichi arriva à l'appartement d'Unohana elle sonna, après de longues minutes elle vit Unohana lui ouvrir._

-Mademoiselle Shihōin ? _Fit elle surprise._ Entré. _Fit elle en voyant la neige. Cette dernière entra alors._

-Il n'y a plus de réseau et Soi Fon va très mal, il n'y a aucun moyen d'appeler une ambulance et les route sont impraticable. _Fit la Shihōin visiblement inquiète._

-Qu'est ce qu'elle a ? _Demanda le femme.médecin parfaitement compréhensif avec la situation._

-Je ne sais pas, elle vomit du sang et souffre surtout a l'estomac d'après ce qu'elle m'a dit. _Unohana fronça les sourcils, vomir du sang était un symptôme grave._

-Beaucoup de sang ? _Yoruichi acquiesça._ Depuis longtemps ?

-6 heure… _Retsu était perdu ce n'était nullement un effet la chimiothérapie ni un effet directe de la leucémie._

-Laissez moi me préparer et je vais la voir.

 _Yuna gardait un oeil sur la jeune fille somnolente, elle voulais lui poser des questions mais décida qu'il était mieux de lui laisser le peu de force qu'elle avait. Le fait de vomir autant usait énormément le peu d'energie qu'elle avait. Elle était sûrement déshydratée et anémique vue la quantité de sang qu'elle avait perdu. Mais Yuna était dans le flou, pourquoi Soi Fon était elle dans cette état ? Elle se tourna quand la porte fut ouverte et remarqua enfin Yoruichi et Unohana. Elle se leva laissant la place à la femme médecin. Après un bref bonjour Unohana se plaça sur le lit à côté de la jeune fille._

-Soi Fon réveil toi… tu m'entends ? _Il n'y avait aucunes réponses._ Elle s'est endormie. _Fit elle en se tournant vers les deux Shihōin._ Pouvez vous m'expliquer ? _Demanda elle a la femme mature._

-Je ne sais pas vraiment, cette après midi elle a commencé à vomir alors qu'on rentrait de vacance, mais elle l'avait déjà fait à l'aller alors j'ai pensée que c'était le mal du transport, je n'avais pas remarqué de sang, mais elle m'a dit qu'elle avait déjà commencer a ce moment là, je suppose que c'était quand je n'était pas la. Depuis ses trente dernières minutes son état diminue drastiquement, avant elle était encore en état de se mettre assise mais la elle n'est même plus en état de rester consciente. Elle ne faisait que vomir et serré son estomac. _Fit Yuna inquiète._

-Hum… _Fit Unohana pensif, elle remarqua le sang dans la bassine._

-Le sang est très foncé, ça veut dire qu'il vient d'un organe interne, donc ce n'est pas un saignement de l'oesophage ou de la gorge mais bien un saignement de l'estomac. _Soudain une idée la frappa. Elle mit Soi Fon doucement sur le dos et leva son pule. Elle appuya sur sa cage thoracique et son estomac._

-C'est bien ce que je craignais, son abdomen est légrement gonflé, ce qui veut dire qu'elle fait une hémorragie interne. _Elle baissa à nouveau le tee-shirts._ A t'elle subit un choc ?

-Oui… un vélo… _Murmura Soi Fon sachant qu'elle était la seule qui pouvait le savoir, elle venait de se réveiller a l'instant. Unohana se tourna hâtivement vers elle._

-Tu es réveillée… _Murmura elle légèrement soulagé._ Un vélo tu dit. Ça explique tout. À cause de ta leucémie tes vaisseaux sanguins sont extrêmement sensible, le moindre choc peut les faire exploser, étant donné que ton sang et très liquide l'hémorragie ne s'arrête pas… _Yoruichi regarda choqué. Elle alla à côté de Soi Fon et pris sa main dans la sienne._ Tout ce que l'on peux faire même si tu serais à l'hôpital est d'attendre que l'hémorragie s'arrête d'elle seule. Mais il est vrai qu'à l'hôpital ont aurai pu l'aider avec des coagulants. Je peux juste calmer tes douleurs, mais tu dois continuer à évacuer le sang. _Soi Fon hocha légèrement la tête compréhensif._

-Et si l'hémorragie ne s'arrête pas ? _Demanda la jeune fille alitée._

-Nous verrons à se moment là. _La femme médecin ne voulais pas pensée au pire. Elle se leva et alla voir Yuna._

-Tout va bien se passer. _Fit Yoruichi en souriant doucement à sa petite amie._

-Merci beaucoup Yoruichi. _Murmura Soi fon reconnaissante._

-Etant donné que tu ne peux rien avaler, je vais te donner les médicaments par intraveineuse. _Elle plaça un sonde sur le bras de la jeune fille et y mit une seringue de morphine._

-C'est une dose concentrée ça devrais déjà te calmé.

-D'où sortez vous ça ? _Demanda la Shihōin._

-Dans ma trousse j'ai toujours ça, je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi, pour une fois que ça sert. _Unohana ria légèrement. Ce qui fit sourire Soi Fon._

-Yoru… _Murmura soudainement cette dernière. Yoruichi bien sur compris et l'aida en position assise. Une fois que Soi Fon avait fini elle se coucha dans lit. Yuna posa une serviette fraîche sur son front. Rapidement le médicament calma sa douleur et elle s'endormit. Unohana qui était assise près de Soi Fon vérifiais souvent l'état de la jeune fille. Yuna était assise au bureau de la petite chinoise et Yoruichi par terre près de sa petite amie._

 _Après environ une demi heure. Unohana pris le poignet de la jeune fille dans sa main et mesura son pouls._

-Elle perd trop de sang… _Fit elle soudainement, Yoruichi qui était somnolente releva la tête de même pour Yuna._ Elle a besoin d'une transfusion sanguine, mais l'hôpital est toujours inaccessible. _Elle baissa les yeux plonger dans ses pensées, elle devait trouvé une solution ou cette enfant y resterait._

-Je peux lui donner mon sang ? _Demanda Yoruichi inquiète._

-Elle est du groupe A+... Quel est ton groupe sanguin ?

-Je suis O+. _Je suis compatible. Yuna regarda la scène devant elle._

-Tres bien. _Fit Unohana en se levant._

 _ **Plus tard.**_

 _Soi Fon ouvrit les yeux sur un plafond blanc. Elle regarda autour d'elle et remarqua qu'elle était dans une chambre d'hôpital, elle entendait le bip répétitif des machines qui l'a frustrait, elle tourna son attention et vit Yoruichi endormie la tête sur son lit, la main dans la sienne, et Yuna endormi sur une chaise un peu plus loin . Elle remarqua aussi quatre poches accrochés à une perfusion, une de sang, et trois autre. Sa douleur c'était drastiquement calmée, elle n'avais même plus envie de vomir. Elle était juste épuisée. Elle posa sa main libre sur les cheveux de son amante._

-Je suis désolée de t'avoir autant inquiété… _Murmura elle. Elle resta plusieurs minutes comme ça, avant qu'une infirmière entre dans la chambre, réveillant Yoruichi. L'infirmière et Yoruichi la regardèrent._

-Tu es réveillée… _Fit la femme à la peau tan souriant de soulagement, Soi Fon pouvais voir ses yeux larmoyant._

-Comment te sent tu ? _Demanda l'infirmière, Soi Fon se redressa dans le lit._

-Mieux. _Fit elle. L'infirmière se dirigea vers les perfusions et changea une des poche._

-Je vais prévenir le docteur Unohana que tu es réveillé. _Après ça la femme partit._

-Tu ma fait tellement peur. _Yoruichi mis ses bras autour de son petit corp._ Tellement… _Murmura elle alors que c'est larmes mouillerent les vêtements de la plus petite. Cette dernière posa sa main sur le dos de la femme à la peau tan._

-Je suis désolée, mais arrête de pleurer ça ne te correspond pas. _Yoruichi hocha la tête et s'éloigna en souriant._

-Je t'aime. _Murmura elle avant de l'embrasser rapidement._

-Mais qu'est ce qui c'est passé ? _Demanda la plus petite._

-Après que tu te sois endormie, tu perdais trop de sang et tu est tombée complètement Inconsciente, il te fallait une transfusion sanguine et euh… _Yoruichi mit sa main derrière sa tête en détournant le regard, Soi vit un petit pansement sur son bras._

-C'était ton sang ? _Demanda elle incrédule._

-Je j'espère que ça ne te pose pas de problème. _Soi fon la regarda en souriant._

-Merci… _Fit elle simplement les larmes au yeux. Yoruichi sacrifiait tout pour elle._

-Ne me remercie pas petite abeille. _La plus âgée ébouriffa légèrement ses cheveux._ Mais la prochaine fois préviens moi si tu ne te sent pas bien, ou que tu t'es fait mal, hier ça aurait pu être bien pire. _Soi Fon hocha la tête._

-Tu a dormie ici ? _Yoruichi hocha la tête._

-Je veillait sur toi, mais à cause de la fatigue je me suis endormie. Maman ta surveillé aussi quand je dormais, mais heureusement après les réseau ont été rétabli et tu a pu être amené à l'hôpital. _La chinoise hocha la tête._

-Merci beaucoup à vous toutes. Yoruichi ton soutien m'a aidée à tenir le coup hier. _Avec ça elle se pencha et l'embrassa profondément. Soudain une des machines bipa, Soi Fon regarda perdu. Le bruit semblait réveillé Yuna. Elle ouvrit les yeux et s'étira. Elle regarda inquiète par le bip constant avant de remarquer les deux jeunes filles la fixant._

-Tu es enfin réveillée… _Soupira Yuna. Elle s'approcha du lit._ Tu te sent mieux ? _Fit elle en passant sa main sur sa joue beaucoup plus fraîche._

-Oui, grâce à vous. Merci beaucoup. _Yuna lui souria avant de se tourner vers la machine qui bipa, c'était le moniteur sanguin. Unohana entra dans la pièce et souria a la jeune fille avant d'aller couper le bruit sourd et stressant._

-Ce n'est rien de grave. _Elle se tourna vers le lit._ Tu a l'air beaucoup plus en forme. _L'adolescente acquiesça._

-Lors de la dernière échographie, tu ne saignait plus, et tu n'a plus vomit. Alors maintenant l'hémorragie c'est complètement arrêté. _Fit la femme soulagée._

-Merci beaucoup de vous être occupée de moi. _Unohana souria plus tendrement._

-Ne me remercie, juste te voir en meilleure forme est suffisant comme remerciements. _Fit la femme médecin doucement._ Après que tu soir arriver ici nous t'avons mis sous morphine et coagulant, tu était en grave anémie donc tu a aussi reçu une transfusion sanguine et tu était déshydratée. Tu peux remercier Yoruichi elle t'a sauvé la vie. _Yoruichi souria légèrement._ Nous allons modifier ton traitement de corticoïdes et rajouté un autre médicament qui permettra d'éviter que cela se reproduise. Pour l'instant repose toi, tu doit reprendre des forces, tu pourra sortir demain si tout se passe bien, mais ta prochaine séance de chimiothérapie a été repoussé pour te laissé récupéré. _Soi fon acquiesça._

 _Quand Unohana sortie, Yuna en fit de même disant qu'elle allait fumée et prendre l'air. Soi Fon soupira en se tournant vers la fenêtre._

-Je suis désolé… _Murmura elle sincèrement._ En ce moment je ne fais que de causer des problèmes, à peine rentrée de vacances ont est déjà de retour à l'hôpital. _Des larmes commençait à couler de ses yeux._ J'en ai marre de vous faire souffrir. _Elle se recroquevilla._ Tellement marre. _Yoruichi resta silencieuse, elle s'asseya et caressa les cheveux de la jeune fille._

-Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi voyons, ce n'est pas toi qui veux cela, ce n'est pas de te faute, et ce n'est pas nous qui souffrons le plus là dedans, c'est toi, alors commence déjà par t'occuper de toi, après tu pourra t'inquiéter pour les autres… _La jeune fille alitée ouvrit ses yeux larmoyant et regarda ces draps._

-C'est plus fort que moi, mais… _Elle souffla._ Au moin ce sera bientôt fini…. _Continua elle dans son esprit. Pas qu'elle voulait mourir, mais elle savait qu'elle ne tiendrais plus très longtemps à ce rythme, elle ne voulais pas déprimée, elle n'avait pas peur, elle voulait juste profiter du temps qu'il lui restait._

-Tu pourra bientôt sortir d'après Unohana, tu a juste besoin de repos. _Soi Fon continua à fixer les draps, elle hocha juste la tête._

 _Deux jours plus tard Soi Fon était enfin sortie de l'hôpital, elle rentrait à la maison alors que Yoruichi portais sa valise malgré les plaintes de la plus petite._

-Ça fait du bien d'être à la maison. _Soupira Soi Fon en se jetant dans le canapé. Yoruichi eu un léger rire, elle souria à la petite fille._

-Maman nous a invité cette après midi, demain elle repartira prendre le travail, ça te dirais de venir avec moi si tu te sent en état ? _La jeune fille se releva et regarda Yoruichi._

-Bien sur comment je pourrais le lui refusé. _Soi Fon se releva mais retomba alors dans le canapé._

-La petite misse va rester assise pour le moment pendant que je prépare à manger. _Fit Yoruichi avec un sourire complice. Soi Fon soupira, un léger sourire sur ses lèvre, elle n'avais pas complétement récupérer._

 _Plus tard, après avoir mangé, Soi Fon était assise sur le canapé avec Yoruichi qui caressait son bonnet. Soudain la jeune femme à la peau tan pris la jeune fille et l'installa sur ses genoux, face à face, la chinoise était surprise, Yoruichi en profita pour lui volé un rapide baisée._

-Tu ne m'en voudrais pas si je faisait quelque chose qui ne te plairait pas, mais pour ton bien. _Soi Fon regarda confuse. Elle essaya d'avoir une réponse unanime._

-Si c'est pour mon bien, et que tu pense que j'en aurai besoin, je ne pense pas… _Fit elle pensif._ Pourquoi tu me demande ça ? _Yoruichi se contenta de sourire._

-Tu verra. _Elle pris Soi Fon et l'installa sur elle._ Tu peux te reposée ont a encore un peu plus d'une heure avant d'aller chez maman. _Soi Fon hocha la tête, elle était horriblement fatiguée ses derniers temps. Elle mis sa tête contre l'épaule de la femme toute en étant encore assise sur elle. Elle ferma les yeux et laissa son corp de détendre._

 _Plus tard._

-Bon Soi Fon c'est l'heure. _La jeune fille ouvrit les yeux et se refressa, elle remarqua qu'elle était couchée sur le canapé._

-J'arrive… _Murmura elle encore endormie. Elle s'étira. Elle pris son bonnet et le mit avant d'aller à la salle de bain se préparer._

 _Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent, Soi Fon remarqua qu'une deuxième voiture était garée. Elle fronça les sourcils avant de passer outre, elle entra avec Yoruichi._

-Maman ont est la ! _Fit Yoruichi en entrant. Elles enlevèrent leurs chaussures et Soi Fon remarqua qu'il y avait deux paires de plus. Mais avant de pouvoir demander Yoruichi pris sa main._

-Je suis au salon ! _Fit la voix de Yuna. Yoruichi s'avança, Soi la suivais, sa main toujours dans la sienne. Elle arriva au salon, trois personnes s'y trouvait, mais à se moment là, le temps semblait s'arrêter pour Soi Fon lorsqu'elle reconnue les deux personne assise autour de la table, ses yeux s'ouvrirent en état de choque._

~A suivre~


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapitre 11: Réconciliation**_

 _Soi Fon resta la, horrifiée, devant elle se trouvait les personnes qui ont causée le plus de malheurs dans sa vie, qui l'on mit à la rue et qui l'ont reniée. Yoruichi baissa les yeux vers elle voyant la jeune fille tétanisée. Soi Fon fit un pas un arrière._

-Papa… maman… _Fit elle en posant ses mains sur sa bouche, elle ne les avaient plus revu depuis trois ans, trois longues années où ils n'ont rien voulue savoir d'elle. Ils la regardèrent d'un regard triste. Elle recula encore mais se trouva arrêté par Yoruichi qui l'a retenue par les épaules, elle savait que la jeune fille allais fuire, ne voulant plus jamais les revoir. Elle lança un regard sombre à son amante. Avant de regarder ses parents._

-Shaolin… _Souffla sa mère en se levant._

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! _Cria froidement Soi. En repoussant la main de sa mère._

-Soi reste calme. _Fit Yuna en s'approchant d'elle._ Vien t'assoir. _Elle voyait bien la jeune fille tremblante. Mais Soi Fon, têtue, resta debout, Yoruichi appuyé contre un mur à côté d'elle au cas où elle perdrais l'équilibre comme ça arrivait souvent._

-Je suis tellement désolé Soi. _Fit son père tristement sachant qu'elle ne voulais plus être appelée Shaolin, elle resta silencieuse, son regard était sombre._

-Nous regrettons ce que nous avons fait, nous voulions te contacter depuis longtemps, mais l'adresse que tu nous a donnée était fausse. Je t'ai cherché depuis deux ans maintenant, je n'ai jamais trouvé ta trace, jusqu'au jours ou quelqu'un m'a dit t'avoir vue à la société Shihōin, ça a été un espoir pour moi. _Sa mère souria, des larmes se formant dans ses yeux._

-Tu ma chercher ? À cause de toi j'ai dû vivre à la rue comme une chienne, j'ai du me battre pour survivre, je n'avais aucun soutien ! _Cria Soi Fon, depuis le temps qu'elle voulais leurs dires ce qu'elle avait sur le coeur. Yoruichi et Yuna restèrent silencieuses._

-Je sais Soi, je l'ai appris récemment, si j'avais su que tu vivrais à la rue je ne t'aurais jamais fait partir. Je m'en suis tellement voulu. _Fit son père. Soi Fon regarda silencieusement. Après quelques minutes elle commença à se déplacer vers la table._

-Que faite vous ici? _Repris elle plus calmement mais toujours froidement. Elle souffla et alla s'asseoir à table._

-C'est moi qui les aient contacté. _Fit Yuna._ Ils m'avaient déjà appelé il y a plusieurs mois, me demandant si je te connaissais, mais je leurs ai juste dit que tu allais bien, j'ai demandé à Yoruichi si je devais t'en parler, mais elle a dit qu'il allait voir, mais au vue de ses derniers temps j'ai décider de les recontacter. _Soi Fon ne dit rien._

-Vous êtes venue pour que je vous pardonne ? _Demanda elle._

-Non, nous sommes venues nous excuser. _Fit sa mère, puis elle demanda quelques chose qui l'a dérangeait depuis la première fois qu'elle la vue, elle était pâle, et portais un bonnet même à l'intérieur._ Soi… es tu malade ? _Demanda elle d'un voix fébrile. Soi Fon détourna le regard._

-Qu'est ce que ça peut vous faire ? _Fit elle faiblement en se mordant la lèvre._

-Ne soit pas comme ça, je suis d'accord que nous avons fait une grave erreur. Mais j'aimerais tellement que tu accepte qu'on puissent se remboursés, après ton départ j'ai longuement réfléchi, je me suis rendu compte que rien de ce que tu fais ne devrais changer notre façon de te voir, que ce soit comment tu souhaite être, ta sexualité, ton entourage, rien. _Elle regarda Yoruichi et lui souria._ Je t'aime Soi, mais je m'en suis rendu compte trop tard. _Fit sa mère. Elle avait toujours été plus proche de Soi Fon que son père. Ses parents voyais la lutte intérieur de Soi. Cette dernière soupira et posa sa tête dans ses bras, toute ses pensée lui ont donné une migraine._

-Je ne sais plus quoi faire, ils s'en veulent vraiment, mais… tout la souffrance qu'ils m'ont causée ne s'oublie pas comme ca… _Puis elle repensa à des souvenirs d'elle ensemble._

-Ça va ? _Demanda Yoruichi en frottant son dos. Soi Fon hocha la tête. Sa mère sourit voyant l'inquiétude sincère de la femme devant elle. Enfin Soi Fon se redressa._

-Maman, papa… je sais pas comment le dire… oui je suis malade… j'ai un cancer depuis un moment maintenant, une leucémie… _Fit elle en les regardant dans les yeux. Sa mère posa ses deux mains sur sa bouche, haletante dans le choque. Son père lui n'en montra rien._

-Depuis combien de temps ?

-Un mois environ. Des larmes se formèrent dans les yeux de la femme.

-Alors… alors je vous pardonne… _Soi Fon inspira, des larmes se formaient dans ses propres iris argent._ Alors ne m'abandonner plus…. _Fit elle en se levant vers sa mère._ Même si j'ai dû à mal à vous pardonne… j'aimerais que vous soyez avec moi… _Maintenant Soi Fon pleurait de soulagement. Sa mère se leva et pris sa fille dans ses bras._

-Je te le promets, merci ma puce. _Sa mère embrassa le haut de sa tête. Yoruichi et Yuna sourièrent elles aussi, Yuna était contente qu'elle ait réussi. Son père s'approcha et ébouriffa le bonnet de sa fille unique._

 _-_ Tu nous à manquer _.Lui fit il, elle lui souria et alla aussi dans ses bras._

-Vous aussi. _Elle s'éloigna._ Les présentations n'ont pas été faite correctement. Je vous présente Yoruichi, ma petite amie depuis plus d'un ans. _Yoruichi leurs souria._

-Enchanter. _Leurs fit elle poliment._

-Et vous connaissez sûrement déjà Yuna. _Mei souria à Yuna. Puis elle se tourna vers sa fille._

-Tu a tellement grandit, je suis fière de toi. _Soi fon souria doucement._

-Merci maman, toi tu n'a pas changée, de même pour toi papa. _Il lui souria. Soi Fon alla s'asseoir par terre à côté de Yoruichi._

 _Ils discutèrent pendant un bon moment._

-Qui reveux du thé ? _Demanda Yuna souriante._

-J'en veux bien maman. _Fit Yoruichi. Soi Fon elle, épuisée, mit sa tête sur les genoux de la plus grande._ Soi, ça va ? _Demanda elle en regardant la figure sur ses genoux._

-Ouai j'ai juste mal à la tête et je suis fatiguée. _Yoruichi souria tendrement et caressa ses cheveux alors que Soi fon ferma les yeux. Après quelques minutes Yoruichi remarqua que la petite chinoise était endormie. Mei et Yuna revenirent avec le thé._

-Elle c'est endormie ? _Demanda Mei en se mettant à genoux à côté de Soi Fon, elle caressa doucement sa joue pâle._

-Oui, elle est très fatiguée ses derniers temps, et puis elle vient tout juste de sortir de l'hôpital. _Fit doucement Yoruichi._

-Elle était à l'hôpital ? _Demanda son père inquiet. Yoruichi hocha la tête et leurs expliqua comment était Soi depuis l'annonce de son cancer, quand elle a été hospitalisé et tout le reste. À la fin du récit sa mère tenait sa tête des larmes perlant dans ses yeux. Yoruichi continua à caresser les cheveux de la petite fille endormie._

-Si seulement ont avait été là pour elle… _Murmura sa mère. Yuna regardait silencieusement. Yoruichi était mitigé, ses parents avait l'air sincèrement désolé, mais Soi avait aussi tant souffert, combien de soir Yoruichi la trouvait dans son lit pleurant à cause d'eux, combien de fois elle avait dû la consoler ou encore quand elle avait trouvé Soi Fon. Dans la rue, mais en même temps c'est grâce à ça qu'elle la rencontrer. Mais ce qui compte c'est que Soi Fon semblait les excuser. Mei souffla._

-Rien ne pourra changer le passé, mais maintenant que nous somme là nous pouvons l'aider. _Fit Shin, son père. Mei alla à côté de sa fille endormie et embrassa son front._

-Malheureusement nous habitons loin d'ici, nous ne pourrons pas venir souvent, mais ont sera la si il se passe quoi que ce soit. J'aimerai tellement pouvoir être plus là pour elle. _Mei souria doucement._ Elle a changé, avant elle était une jeune fille timide et peureuse, maintenant elle est une jeune fille fière et forte. _Soudain Soi gémit et ouvrit les yeux. Elle se mit en position assise et frotta ses yeux, puis regarda sa mère à côté d'elle._

-Ce n'été pas un rêve… _Soupira elle mentalement._ Je me suis endormie… _Réalisa elle à voix haute._ Désolé.

-Ne t'en fait pas. _Fit Mei en ébouriffant son bonnet. Soi Fon souria au geste qui lui rappelait tant de souvenirs._

-Nous allons devoir y aller Soi, malheureuse nous habitons loin d'ici, on ne pourra pas se voir souvent, mais si il y a quoi que se soit prévenir nous. _Soi Fon s'en voulait d'avoir dormi une bonne partie de la rencontre._

-Merci Maman, papa. _Elle les pris dans ses bras._

-Non, c'est à nous de te remercier. _Sa mère embrassa son front._

-Merci à toi aussi Yuna, et Yoruichi aussi car je suppose que tu était dans le coup. _La jeune femme souria._

-Appel nous pour nous donner de tes nouvelles. _Soi Fon hocha la tête._

-Ça faisait tellement longtemps… _Murmura Soi. Mei s'approcha de Yuna._

-Je suis désolé de vous demander ça, mais nous vous la confions, nous somme trop loin, et puis je pense qu'elle a plus confiance en vous qu'en nous pour le moment, vous vous êtes très bien occupé d'elle ses derniers temps. _À la surprise de Yuna, Mei s'inclina devant elle._ Je suis tellement désolé mais en même temps merci de vous être occupé d'elle.

-Redressez vous, ça ne me dérange pas, je l'a considère un peu comme une fille, alors ça ne me dérange pas, au contraire. Je suis sûr qu'avec le temps ça ira mieux. _Mei souria à Yuna._

-Merci aussi à Yoruichi d'avoir égailler la vie de ma fille. _Yuna souria doucement._

-Yoruichi a toujours été comme ça, depuis petite.

 _Une fois ces parents partie Soi Fon s'approcha de Yoruichi._

-Désolé d'avoir été si froide et même violente avec toi… _Fit elle tête baissé. Yoruichi leva son menton et posa ses lèvres sur les sienne avant de l'embrasser profondément._

-Tu n'a pas à t'excuser je savais que tu allais réagir comme ça, c'était un risque à prendre. _Fit elle en se séparant._

-Merci.. _Murmura elle en rougissant._

-Tout est bien qui finit bien. _Fit Yuna. Soi Fon hocha la tête. Soudain tout tournait autour de la jeune fille, sont corp ne répondit plus. Elle tomba sur Yuna qui l'a rattrapa soudainement. La jeune fille avait les yeux fermés, elle ne réagissait pas._

-Hey Soi ?! _Fit Yuna à genoux en secouant la jeune fille. Elle gémit et ouvrit les yeux. Elle n'avais pas perdu connaissance elle était juste très faible._

-Désolé… _Murmura elle en se redressant assise._ Je suis encore trop faible. _Elle fit un faux sourire._ Je suis de plus en plus faible… _Pensa elle._

-Unohana t'avais dit de rester calme aujourd'hui. _Soi Fon hocha la tête._

-Il est tard, vous devriez dormir ici, comme ça je cuisine un bon repas chaud, et puis tu a toujours tes médicaments sur toi Soi, alors ne trouve pas d'excuse. _La jeune fille détourna le regard._

-D'accord. _Fit elle avec un léger sourire. Yuna l'aida à se relever puis à s'assoir avant de partir chercher les médicaments de la jeune fille. Soi Fon, fatiguée, posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Yoruichi. Malgré le fait qu'elle dormait beaucoup, elle était très fatiguée, son corps luttait continuellement contre le cancer, elle n'avait pas de répit ces derniers temps. Yoruichi caressa doucement ses cheveux. Elle voyait l'épuisement de son amante._

-Soi tu pourra te reposer après avoir pris tes médicaments. _Soi Fon hocha la tête. Elle en avait marre de dormir mais elle ne pouvait pas lutter contre, c'était le seul moyen de repos de son corps._

-Je suis soulagée d'avoir revue mes parents… _Murmura Soi Fon, Yoruichi lui souria._ _Puis Yuna arriva dans la pièce avec un verre d'eau et les médicaments, Soi Fon se redressa et les pris, elle était soulagée car une horrible migraine se préparait, elle le savais._

-Merci. _Fit elle a Yuna, la femme au cheveux court lui souria en passant sa main sur ses cheveux._

-Ne t'en fait pas, tu peux te reposer je te réveillerais pour le repas. _Soi Fon acquiesça, elle ferma les yeux et s'endormit de suite contre l'épaule de la femme qu'elle aimait. Yoruichi soupira doucement en brossant ses cheveux corbeau de son front. Après plusieurs minutes Yoruichi installa la jeune fille sur le canapé puis attrapa une couverture et se leva pour aider sa mère à préparer le repas._

 _Plus tard le repas était enfin près._

-Yoruichi tu peux aller réveillé Soi. _Yoruichi leva la tête vers elle._

-Pas de problème. _Elle s'approcha de la figure toujours endormie. Elle la secoua doucement._

-Hey Soi… _Murmura elle. Elle secoua encore la jeune fille mais n'eut aucune réaction._ Aller Soi. _Fit elle légèrement paniqué. Mais elle n'eut toujours pas de réaction. Yuna, entendant la détresse de sa fille s'approcha._

-Maman. _Fit Yoruichi inquiète en voyant sa mère. Cette dernière se mit à genoux à côté de Soi Fon et pris son poignet en main, elle mesura alors son pouls. Puis elle se redressa._

-Ne t'inquiète pas, ce sont les médicaments qui l'ont épuisée. Elle ne se réveillera pas de sitôt, laisse la se reposer elle se réveillera plus tard. _Fit elle en souriant à sa fille._

 _Quand Soi Fon se réveilla, il faisait nuit dehors. Elle se releva assise, elle se sentait horriblement faible, mais les médicaments qu'Unohana lui avait donné depuis l'accident avait le don de la fatiguée, ils étaient très puissants Elle soupira, frustrée. Elle savait que Yoruichi devait s'inquiéter. Même si elle était une femme mature, elle était aussi fragile surtout quand il s'agissait d'elle. Elle avait besoin du soutien de sa mère, Yuna. Elle se sentait vraiment mal. Elle soupira avant de se lever, mais son estomac ne supporta pas le mouvement. Elle alla au toilette et commença à vomir. Entre la chimio, les corticoïdes, et les médicaments, son corps avait énormément de mal. Elle sentie quelqu'un tenir se cheveux. Une fois fini elle se releva et essuya sa bouche d'un revers de la main. Elle se tourna et vit Yuna lui tendre une serviette. Elle la pris puis elle regarda à nouveau Yuna qui était en pyjama._

-Que fais tu réveillé à cette heure ? _Demanda la jeune fille appuyée contre le mur. Yuna la regarda tendrement._

-Quand un enfant est malade une mère ne dort toujours que d'un œil. _Soi Fon souria alors._

-N'en parle pas à Yoruichi s'il te plaît… Elle va encore s'inquiéter, il faut juste le temps que mon corp accepte les nouveau médicaments. _Mentie elle. Yuna hocha la tête. Elle s'approcha de Soi et la pris dans ses bras, l'étreignant doucement. Soi Fon se laissa aller dans la douce chaleur._

-Tu devrais aller te recoucher. _Soi Fon s'éloigna et se dirigea doucement vers le canapé avant de s'asseoir._

-J'en ai tellement marre. _Murmura elle en posant sa tête sur sa main. Yuna ne disais rien, il n'y avait rien à dire._

-Je suppose que tu n'a pas faim. _Soi Fon hocha la tête._ Essaie de te reposer, demain tu devrais te sentir mieux. Si il y a quoi que ce soit appelle moi. _La jeune chinoise hocha la tête_.

-Merci beaucoup Yuna. _Cette dernière passa sa main sur sa joue pâle._

-Tu n'a pas à me remercier. _Fit elle en se levant._ Dors bien. _Elle embrassa son front. Soi Fon sourit discrètement. Puis Yuna partie._

 _Le lendemain, Soi Fon se réveilla seul, elle soupira, elle n'avait réussi à dormir qu'une heure pour le reste de la nuit, mais elle se sentait beaucoup mieux. Son corps se rétablissait de l'accident et des médicaments. Elle se leva et s'étira. Elle décida d'aller réveiller Yoruichi. Elle entra dans sa chambre et grimpa sur son lit._

-Yoruichi… _Murmura elle en caressant des cheveux lâché._

-Encore deux minutes… _Marmonna elle. Soi Fon ria légèrement._

-Il faut se lever, feignante va. _Yoruichi ouvrir ses yeux dorée et vit qu'il s'agissait de Soi. Elle souria alors._

-Hey petite abeille. _Elle se redressa assise en baillant légèrement._ Comment tu te sent ?

-Mieux, une bonne nuit de sommeil m'a fait du bien. _Soi Fon s'approcha en embrassa Yoruichi sur les lèvre avant de s'éloigner._

-Ont t'attend en bas pour manger. _Yoruichi souria. Soi fon avait changé, elle était plus gaie._

 _~A suivre~_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapitre 12: Peut être est-ce trop tard ?**_

 _Soi Fon était assise tranquillement sur le canapé, chez elle, en pyjama, en train de manger des chips, ça faisait maintenant plus de trois semaine depuis l'accident, et Soi Fon avait très bien récupéré. Elle regardait tranquillement son filme, quand, enfin, Yoruichi rentra._

-Hey Soi. _Cette dernière se tourna et vit Yoruichi enlevé sa doudoune._

-Il fait froid, ça se voit qu'on est complètement entré dans l'hiver. _La femme sourit à la jeune fille dans le canapé._

-Habille toi, on sort. _Soi Fon leva un sourcils._

-Ou ça ? _Demanda elle alors qu'elle se levait, ça faisait un moment qu'elle n'avait plus eu de vertige ou de malaise, et elle reprenait la chimio dans trois jours, elle avait encore le temps._

-A la patinoire, alors prend des vêtements chauds. _Soi Fon, instantanément, se figea, elle n'avais jamais dit à Yoruichi qu'elle ne savait pas patiner._

-Euh… pourquoi la bas ? _Demanda elle._

-Elle est enfin ouverte, je me suis dit que ce serait bien d'y aller toute les deux. _Soi Fon vit le sourire de Yoruichi, elle ne pouvais pas refusé._

-D'accord je vais aller me préparer. _Elle savais que au niveau de sa santé physique, elle pouvait se le permettre. Mais elle ne voulais pas lui avouer qu'elle n'en n'avais jamais fait._

 _Trente minutes plus tard, elles étaient à la patinoire. Yoruichi arriva avec les deux paires de patin, puis Soi Fon enfila la sienne._

-Bon on y va. _Sans un mots Yoruichi parti sur la glace. Soi Fon resta au bord, paniquée. Yoruichi s'arrêta au milieu de la glace, et vit Soi Fon hésitante. La petite chinoise était planté la. Soudain Soi Fon entendit un bruit et vit Yoruichi devant elle, les mains tendu vers elle, un sourire sur son visage._

-Laisse moi te guider. _Elle pris les mains de Soi Fon._ Il fallait me le dire si tu ne savait pas patiner. _Cette dernière détourna le regard, gênée._ Détend toi, laisse moi faire. _La plus âgée pris les main de Soi Fon et la tira doucement sur la glace._ Reste concentré sur ton équilibre. _Elle hocha la tête. Après plusieurs minutes Yoruichi s'éloigna._ Essai toute seule.

-Je le sent mal… _Murmura elle. Yoruichi s'éloigna puis elle commença à avancer, mais elle perdit l'équilibre à cause de la vitesse, heureusement Yoruichi la rattrapa._

-Toi alors.. _Murmura elle avec un sourire, Soi Fon ne pu retenir un rire. Yoruichi posa sa main sur le bonnet de Soi et recommença à la tirer._

 _Près d'une heure plus tard, Soi Fon arrivait enfin à patiner seule._

-Tu vois ce n'était pas si compliqué.

-Oui. _Répondit la plus jeune. Même si Yoruichi était beaucoup plus habile qu'elle sur la glace, Soi Fon s'en sortait quand même. La jeune fille se sentait bien, elle avait complètement oublié sa maladie et ces problèmes, elle profitait juste du moment présent._

-Bon je pense qu'on devrais rentré, je sais pas toi mais je commence à avoir froid. _Soi Fon hocha la tête._

 _Une fois chez elle. Soi Fon soupira. Ses muscle était légèrement douloureux de l'effort physique._

-Ça te dit un massage ? _Demanda Yoruichi en posant ses mains sur ses épaules._

-Pour être franche, je ne serais pas contre. _Yoruichi_ _enleva le tee-shirt de la jeune fille qui rougit, puis la poussa doucement sur le lit, la chinoise se coucha sur le ventre et Yoruichi s'asseya sur ses jambe. Elle dégrafa son soutien-gorge et posa ses main sur son dos, elle était très douée pour les massage. Soi Fon se détendit instantanément._

-Ça te plaît, hein ? _Fit Yoruichi, souriante, en sentant les muscle de la chinoise se détendre. Cette dernière hocha juste la tête. Yoruichi soupira, elle pouvait sentir les os de la jeune fille tellement elle avait maigri, bon, elle était encore assez bien, mais pas autant qu'avant. Elle voyait aussi les hématome un peu partout sur son corps. Plusieurs minutes passèrent. Elle resta comme ça, dans un silence apaisant pendant un certain temps, jusqu'à qu'elle ai fini._

 _-_ Merci _. Fit Soi Fon en se redressant. Elle s'étira, elle avait beaucoup moin mal._ Dit Yoruichi. _Cette dernière se tourna vers elle._ Pour Noël, tu a déjà des projets, c'est dans un mois, il serait temps de voir ce qu'on va faire. _La femme à la peau tan, semblait pensif._

-Je pensais le faire ici, inviter tes parents et mes parents. Ça te va ?

-C'est ce que je prévoyais aussi. _Fit la plus jeune, souriante._ Alors oui, ça me va.

-Ok, je les appelleraient. _Soi Fon s'éloigna. Yoruichi, elle, soupira et s'asseya sur le canapé._

 _Soi Fon alla dans sa chambre et se coucha sur le lit. Elle ne savait pas si elle tiendrait jusqu'a Noël, même si elle se sentait mieux. Mais d'après les résultats qu'Unohana lui avait donné ses leucémie se propageait, et sans une greffe de moelle osseuse elle ne tiendrai pas très longtemps. C'était horrible d'entendre ça. Elle serra sa poitrine en fermant les yeux, elle ne voulait pas mourir, était-ce maintenant qu'elle était en face de la peur qu'elle en avait enfin peur. Ça faisait des mois qu'elle était malade, mais n'avait pas peur de la mort, elle en le réalisait pas, maintenant si, mais c'était peut être trop tard_

-Je ne veux pas mourir, je veux vivre… _Murmura elle d'une voix rauque en se penchant en avant, des larmes coulant sur les draps sous elle. Elle se battait, de tout son corp et de toute son âme contre cette maladie depuis sa découverte, mais il semblerait que ce soit inefficace._

 _Une semaine plus tard Soi Fon avait repris sa chimio, elle ne se sentait pas mieux, même si elle était moin fatiguée. La, elle était téléphone avec ces parents._

-Oui, j'aimerais bien que vous fassiez le déplacement jusqu'ici pour Noël. _Elle sourit au téléphone._ J'aimerais bien que l'on rattrape le temps perdu.

-Bien sur, nous aussi nous aimerions ça. Ça nous ferais plaisir de venir, il n'y a aucun problème ma puce. J'allais te proposer de venir, mais tu l'a fait avant moi. _Répondit sa mère d'une voix enjouée._ Sinon comment tu va ses derniers temps ?

-Ça va mieux. Je me sent beaucoup mieux. _Mentie elle._ _Elle entendit sa mère soupirer de soulagement._

-Tant mieux alors. Alors nous nous verrons à Noël. Pense à nous appeler plus souvent.

-Oui, ne t'en fais pas, je t'aime.

-Moi aussi . _Après ça Soi Fon raccrocha._

-Yoruichi ! _Appelle cette dernière._ C'est ok pour mes parents.

-D'accord. _Lui répondit la jeune femme. Soi Fon alla dans ses contactes et lança un autre numéro._

-Allo ? _Fit la voix._

-Coucou Isane, c'est Soi Fon.

-Ah Soi Fon ça faisait longtemps, comment va tu ?

-Ça peut aller et toi ?

-Parfaitement bien, je suis en train de faire mes devoirs la.

-Ça ne me manque pas ça. _Fit Soi Fon avec un léger rire._ Tu a quelque chose de prévu pour Noël ?

-Oui désolé, je pars avec ma mère chez ma grand mère.

-D'accord c'était juste pour savoir vue que l'année dernière tu avais passé Noël seule.

-Oui, heureusement que tu étais la et que tu m'avais invitée. _Isane eu un léger rire._ Tu a toujours été là pour moi.

-Toi aussi. _Après plusieurs minutes de discussion Soi Fon raccrocha._

-Voilà ça c'est fait. _Soupira elle. Elle rejoignit Yoruichi qui était en train de cuisiner._

-C'est bon, c'est réglé. _Fit elle en s'asseyant au bar. Yoruichi lui sourit et passa sa main sur son bonnet._

-Merci. Ma mère viendra, mais mon père ne pourra pas, depuis qu'ils sont divorcés, ils ont un emplois du temps chargé, même si ma mère arrive à se libérer souvent. _La petite chinoise hocha la tête._

-On ira faire les cours plus tard. _Soi Fon hocha la tête. Noël était dans cinq semaines. Mais son corps lui montrait bien qu'elle aurait du mal à tenir jusqu'à la. Elle était de plus en plus faible et mal même si elle faisait tout pour ne pas le montrer._

 _Plus tard._

 _Soi Fon et Yoruichi étaient au magasin, en train de faire les différentes courses. Soi Fon avait la liste à la main et Yoruichi était en train de pousser le chariot._

-Maintenant il faudrait les apéro. _Fit Soi Fon en mettant différents objets dans le chariot. Beaucoup de gens là regardait de travers à cause de son bonnet, car on voyait qu'elle était maintenant complètement chauve. Elle détourna le regard quand quelqu'un l'a fixait, en plus des geste affectif de Yoruichi en vers elle faisait que les gens les regardaient bizarrement._

-N'y prête pas attention. _Fit Yoruichi en passant une main sur son dos. La plus petite hocha juste la tête et continua à avancer. Elle se rattrapa soudainement au chariot quand elle eu un moment de faiblesse. Elle ferma les yeux et attendit que cela passe_

-Ça va ? _Demanda Yoruichi en allant à ses côtés. Soi Fon ouvrit les yeux et lui souris_

-C'est rien, ne t'en fait pas. _Malgré qu'elle essayait de faire croire à Yoruichi qu'elle allait mieux, c'était en vrai tout le contraire, mais elle ne pouvait pas lui dire. Elle avait repris la chimio et les effets secondaires était assez rares depuis, alors elle devait se montrer forte. Yoruichi soupira._

-Tu veux faire un pause ? _Demanda elle doucement. Soi Fon se redressa et continua à avancer. Elle ne voulais pas gâcher le peu de temps qui lui restait avec sa maladie_

-Aller ont va prendre du retard. _Dit elle alors qu'elle alla vers le prochain rayons._

 _Une fois rentrée Soi Fon s'affala dans le canapé, ses muscles étaient endoloris. Elle souffla._

-Enfin rentrée. _Yoruichi posa deux tasses de thé sur la table._

-Ouai ça n'a pas été de main morte. _Yoruichi pris sa tasse et s'installa dans le canapé._

-Mais au moin la plus grosse partie est achetée. _Elle regarda Soi Fon qui avait l'air épuisé, d'un côté ça avait demandé beaucoup d'effort pour elle._

-Je vais aller préparer le repas. _Fit Soi Fon en se redressant. Yoruichi la regarda légèrement étonnée._

-Non je vais le faire, tu as assez fait aujourd'hui. _Soi Fon hocha négativement la tête._

-Je ne veux plus que mon état interfère sur les choses quotidiennes. _Yoruichi soupira lourdement, la chinoise était si têtu._

-J'ai déjà prévue le repas pour se soir. _Soi Fon la regarda perdu._ Alors laisse moi cuisiner. _La jeune femme se laissa vaincu._

 _Une semaine plus tard_

 _Soi Fon se réveilla lentement, elle se sentait horriblement faible, tout son corps était douloureux, elle essaya de se tourner mais gémit, elle ne savait pas quel heure il était, mais très tard dans la nuit. Elle ouvrit les yeux il faisait sombre, elle avait tellement mal, chaques muscles semblait crié de douleur. Elle gémit à nouveau quand elle se redressa légèrement. Mais dans l'obscurité de la nuit, elle ne vit pas que Yoruichi avait ouvert les yeux. Elle se mit assis un inspirant un souffle fébrile, et se mit en tailleur, après quelques secondes elle posa une main sur ses yeux, l'autre autour de son abdomen, elle gémit à nouveau suite à la vague de douleur intense, elle étouffa alors un sanglot, la douleurs était tellement horrible. Yoruichi voulait se redresser et allumée la lumière, mais elle savait que ça ne ferait que gêner Soi Fon, la fillette voulait se montrer tellement forte. La chinoise se redressa et attrapa des médicaments avant de les prendre. Elle regarda Yoruichi avant de passer une main dans ses cheveux pourpre en souriant doucement, elle se recoucha en se plaçant dans les bras de celle qu'elle aimait. Finalement quand les médicaments firent effet elle s'endormit enfin. Yoruichi soupira fébrilement en entourant ses bras autour d'elle quand elle était sur qu'elle endormie et retomba elle aussi dans un sommeil agité._

 _Le lendemain matin n'était pas mieux, elle avait, certes, moin mal, mais se sentait très faible. Unohana lui avait expliquée qu'elle pouvait soudainement avoir des période très basse. Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit que Yoruichi était parti. La jeune fille arrivait à peine à se mettre assise._

-Yoruichi ? _Murmura elle. Sa voix était faible de la douleur. Elle voulait voir Yoruichi, elle en avait besoin. Elle ne voulait pas être seule dans un moment comme ça. Elle avait presque envie de pleurer juste du fait d'être seule alors qu'elle était si mal. Elle sentit des larmes lui monter au yeux. Yoruichi… Murmura elle, mais enfin la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit, révélant la femme à la peau foncée, elle s'approcha alors doucement, elle voyais l'état de faiblesse mental et physique de la jeune fille. Elle l'a pris alors dans ses bras._

-Chut... je suis là… _Murmura doucement Yoruichi, la jeune fille légèrement tremblante se laissa aller dans l'étreinte._

-Ne me laisse pas seule… _Murmura elle. Yoruichi embrassa son front._

-Si tu a besoin de moi, je resterais là pour le moment. _La plus petite hocha la tête doucement, elle s'était promis de ne plus être faible, mais là, elle n'avais même plus la force de résister elle, voulais juste Yoruichi. La jeune fille s'appuya contre la poitrine de son amante, qui lui caressa alors doucement la tête. La Shihōin avait peur, elle avait vue l'état de Soi Fon cette nuit et surtout se matin, elle ne l'avait jamais vue aussi faible, ça lui faisait peur. Elle remarqua alors que Soi Fon ronflait légèrement contre elle._

-Eh bien, déjà rendormie… _Pensa elle avec un léger sourire triste. Elle coucha la tête de la jeune fille sur ses genoux._ Je ne te laisserais pas seule… _Murmura elle à nouveau._

 _Plus tard la Shihōin était au salon avec sa mère, la chinoise dormait toujours._

-Sinon comment va tu ? _Demanda Yuna calmement._

-Moi ça va. _Répondit simplement la fille._

-Soi Fon je suppose ? _La jeune Shihōin hocha la tête._ Que ce passe t'il ? _Demanda sa mère._

-Son état s'est soudainement vraiment aggraver. Elle n'arrive même plus à se tenir debout. _La Shihōin soupira alors. La maladie empirait, elle le comprenait. C'était le même chemin que sa mère, mais elle espérait de tout cœur que se ne soit pas la même fin._

-Ne t'en fait pas, Soi est forte, elle ira sûrement mieux après quelques jours de repos. _Yoruichi hocha la tête, mais elle entendit soudainement le téléphone fixe sonné. Elle allait répondre, quand elle entendit une voix faible dans la pièce. Après plusieurs minutes Soi Fon raccrocha. Elle sera fortement le combiné du téléphone. Avant de soupirer et d'aller vers le salon. Sa marche était titubante mais elle avait tellement peu de force._

-Tu devrais rester au lit. _Fit Yoruichi en l'approchant. Soi Fon alla s'asseoir dans le canapé et souria à Yuna._

-Ah, Bonjour. _Dit elle un peu honteuse que la femme la vois comme ça._

 _Yuna retenue son choque, Soi Fon était vraiment très pâle, avec des cernes violettes, elle avait vraiment l'air mal._

-Salut Soi, bien dormi ? _Cette dernière hocha la tête. Elle regarda Yoruichi qui elle regardait Soi Fon. Elle décida de les laisser entre elles._

-J'ai rendez vous, désolé Yoruichi je ne peux pas rester. _La plus jeune hocha la tête, compréhensif._ _Une fois partie Yoruichi s'asseya à côté de Soi Fon._

-C'était quoi l'appel ? _La jeune fille leva les yeux vers elle._

-C'était Unohana, elle m'a juste donné des nouvelles, il n'y a rien de nouveau, négative ou positive. _En vrai, c'était l'inverse, mais Soi Fon ne voulais pas inquiéter celle qu'elle aimait._

-Je vois, tant mieux. _Yoruichi lui souria en l'embrassant profondément avant de s'éloigner._

 _Soi Fon se leva, mais ses genoux se dérobèrent sous elle. Elle tomba alors lourdement sur le sol, elle grimaça à la douleur dans ses genoux du à au choc avec le sol dure._

-Soi ! _Yoruichi alla de suite à ses côtés._

-C'est bon, ça va. _Elle essaya de se relever mais n'y arriva pas._

-Laisse. _Yoruichi passa une main sous ses jambes, l'autre dans son dos, et la leva, Soi Fon était tellement légère qu'elle n'en avais aucun mal. Elle la déposa en position assise sur le canapé._

-Tu veux que j'appel Unohana ? _Demanda elle fébrilement, mais Soi Fon lui souria._

 _-_ Non ça ira, ça va passer, c'est juste un coup de faiblesse _. Yoruichi avait du mal à y croire. La plus petite se coucha dans le canapé et ferma les yeux._ J'ai juste envie de dormir un peu… _En quelques minutes elle était endormie, Yoruichi était assise à côté d'elle, un regard d'effroi et de peur, son état avait tellement dégradé, si vite… elle avait l'impression de la perdre à petit feu._

 _Le lendemain, Soi Fon ne se sentait pas mieux au contraire, elle pouvait entendre des voix dans la cuisine. Elle se leva doucement, elle n'avait aucunes force, elle tremblait, pas étonnant elle n'avait rien mangé depuis deux jours. Elle se traîna jusqu'à la cuisine et pouvais entendre la voix de Yuna._

 _-_ Que fait elle à nouveau la ? Elle était à peine venue hier. _Elle décida d'entrer dans la pièce après s'être fait rapidement présentable._

-Salut. _Les deux femmes se tournèrent vers elle, Yuna ne pouvait pas loupé le fait que Soi Fon se tenait au mur, elle se leva et s'approcha._

-Salut ma puce, comment ça va ? Tu ne voudrai pas t'asseoir. _Elle hocha la tête, mais à peine décollé du mur, ses jambes la lâchèrent à nouveaux, heureusement, Yuna était à côté d'elle et l'avait rattrapé avant qu'elle ne se refasse mal. La femme l'aida rapidement à s'assoir._ Ne te force pas, tu devrais rester au lit.

-Rester au lit ? Ce n'est pas en restant couché que mon état risque de s'améliorer… _Soupira elle. C'était vrai, si elle ne faisait plus rien, son état physique et moral allait se dégrader._

 _Yuna resta près d'une heure à discuter avec Yoruichi et Soi Fon, tout semblait aller pour le mieux_ , _jusqu'au moment où Soi Fon décida de se lever._

-Je vais juste au toilette. _Yoruichi se leva pour se tenir à côté d'elle. Mais Soi Fon refusa son aide._

-Ca ira. _Elle se dirigea dans le couloir, mais sa vision commençait à devenir trouble, elle sentait une horrible pression dans sa poitrine. Ses environs étaient flous, elle pouvait discerner deux ombres grises l'approchant. Soi Fon essayait d'ouvrir les yeux plus larges, mais ses paupières étrangement lourdes refusaient d'obéir. Sa gorge était sèche quand elle essayait de respirer correctement. Sans avertissement préalable, l'énergie s'échappa de ses jambes, elle tomba par terre et ses genoux avaient atterri sur quelque chose de dur, probablement sur le sol. L'ombre grise s'approcha d'elle._

 _Des mains lui agrippaient les épaules et la personne criait. Lentement, ses membres se sentaient inutiles, elle s'effondra dans les bras de l'ombre grise. Ses doigts tiraient sur ses manches comme pour lui rappeler qu'elle devait rester éveillée, une douleur aiguë et soudaine dans sa poitrine et un amincissement accru de son souffle était la goutte d'eau qui la finissait. Après ça elle ne sentit plus rien._

~A suivre~


	13. Chapter 13

_**Chapitre 13: Enfin un espoir ?**_

 _Yoruichi était assise dans une pièce blanche, il était tard dans la nuit, ses yeux étaient fatigués, devant elle était Soi Fon, encore inconsciente, couché dans se lit, branché à de nombreux appareils._

 _La veille._

 _Yoruichi regardait sa mère alors que Soi Fon venait de partir pour aller au toilette, mais elle était quand même inquiète alors elle décida d'aller voir si tout va bien, mais elle trouva la jeune fille penché contre un mur._

-Soi ? _Demanda elle en s'approchant, mais la fillette tomba à genoux._

 _En entendant le bruit sourd Yuna accouru et trouva Soi Fon à genoux dans les bras de Yoruichi._

-Soi Fon ! Répond moi. _La fillette avait les yeux mis clos, un regard vide, sa respiration courte._

-Elle est brûlante. _Réalisa Yoruichi._ Soi Fon répond moi ! _Elle avait les yeux ouverts, mais le regard vide, elle semblait comme parti, ça lui faisais peur de la voir comme ça. Yuna attrapa son téléphone et appela une ambulance. Soudain la tête de Soi Fon s'écroula contre l'épaule de sa petite amie, elle avait complètement perdu connaissance. Yuna s'approcha, encore en contact avec les secours. Elle regardait avec un regard d'effroi la fillette inconsciente._

 _Actuellement._

 _Yoruichi était désespéré, les médecins lui avait dit que si il ne trouvait pas une moelle osseuse compatible il ne lui restait moin d'une semaine à vivre, son corp était en train de s'effondrer. C'était un immense choc pour elle. Elle avait la tête dans ses bras, étouffant ses sanglots. Ses parents avaient été contactés et arriverais dans la matinée. Elle se redressa quand la porte fût ouverte, c'était Unohana. Elle referma la porte derrière elle et s'approcha du lit silencieusement. Elle regarda rapidement Yoruichi avant de regarder sa patiente, elle s'approcha des perfusions et vérifia rapidement leurs fonctionnement._

-Il n'y a aucun moyen de trouver une moelle compatible ? _Demanda soudainement Yoruichi._

-C'est très compliqué, le plus simple serait que quelqu'un d'entre vous soit compatible et comme vous avez déjà fait le teste, de même pour ses parents. Je l'ai inscrite sur la liste de demande, mais ça risque d'être long de trouver une moelle compatible. Car si même ces parents sont incompatibles, on peut seulement attendre.

-Moi je ne l'ai pas fait. _Unohana se tourna vers la dame Shihoin qui était à l'entrée._

-Les chances d'être compatible sont infimes. _Fit la femme médecin._

-Tester n'est qu'un maigre sacrifice si ça peux peut-être lui sauvé la vie, je ne peux la regarder mourir sous mes yeux sans rien tenter. _La femme médecin hocha la tête._

-Suivez moi. _Quand Yoruichi fut seule elle ne pouvait que prier silencieusement._

-Soi Fon… tu nous en causera des soucis hein… _Fit elle avec un léger sourire._

 _Yuna était dans le couloir attendant les résultats, Unohana analysait elle même les résultats pour que ce soit plus rapide. Soudain Unohana sortie de la pièce._

 _Yoruichi était en train de s'endormir quand la porte de la pièce fût ouverte, laissant filtrer la lumière la lumière du couloir, c'était Unohana et Yuna, elle était souriante._

-Yoruichi, nous avons trouvé une moelle compatible. _Cette dernière se redressa rapidement._

-Vraiment ?! _Unohana hocha la tête._

-Je dois encore faire d'autres testes par sûreté mais si tout va bien elle sera opérée demain à l'aube. _Yoruichi baissa la tête alors que des larmes de soulagement coulaient sur ses joues. Il restait encore un espoir. Yuna posa sa main sur son dos._

 _L'aube, Soi Fon allait partir en salle d'opération, de même pour sa mère._

-Vous être sûr de vouloir faire ça ? C'est une opération assez lourde. _Yuna hocha la tête._

-Comme je l'ai dit ce n'est qu'un maigre sacrifice pour lui permettre de vivre, elle est comme ma fille, je l'aime tout autant. _Unohana hocha la tête avec satisfaction._

 _Yoruichi embrassa le front de Soi Fon avant qu'elle parte au bloc._

-Sois forte petite abeille. _Murmura elle dans son oreille._

 _Mei et Shun étaient arrivés pendant l'opération, ils attendaient des nouvelles, Yuna était déjà sorti du bloc mais pas Soi Fon, l'opération était beaucoup plus lourde pour elle, surtout qu'elle était très risqué vue l'état de faiblesse dans lequel elle se trouvait. Yoruichi était au chevet de sa mère qui dormait, c'était tellement étrange de la voir dans se lit. Tout se passait si vite._

-Yoruichi ? _Elle regarda sa mère ouvrir les yeux._

-Comment tu te sent ? _La femme se releva en position assise. Grimaçant légèrement à la sensation de tiraillements au bas de son dos._

-Plutôt bien en vrai. Soi Fon est encore bloc ? _Sa fille hocha la tête._

-Ses parents. l'attendent déjà devant le bloc. Le chirurgien m'a dit que tu devrais pouvoir te lever dans quelques heures et que tu pourra sortir dans l'après-midi. _Yuna hocha la tête, l'opération était assez légère en elle même._

-Merci maman… _Murmura Yoruichi alors que des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Yuna sourit et attrapa sa tête contre sa poitrine._

-Ne me remercie pas, même si ça n'aurait pas été pour toi, je l'aurais fait de moi même, même si je ne la connaissait pas du tout, une vie reste une vie. _Elle fut interrompu quand la porte a été ouverte, c'était Mei._

-Elle est sortie du bloc, il y a eu de légères complications, Unohana t'expliquera, mais l'opération est une réussite, on t'attends. _Yoruichi regarda sa mère qui lui fit un signe de la main._

-Va la rejoindre. _Elle se leva et suivi Mei. Quand tous étaient la Unohana expliqua l'opération._

-Tout c'est bien passé, la moelle a été greffé avec succès, il y a eu quelques complications dû à la faiblesse de son cœur, heureusement rien de dramatique que nous n'ayons pu rattraper, on a réussi à éviter le pire, pour le moment elle est encore sous anesthésie et pour un moment encore, sont corp fait une légère réaction de rejet, ce qui est normal et même bon signe car ça veut dire que son corp à remarquer le corps étranger et commence à le traiter, il reste à espérer qu'elle ne fasse pas de rejet. Nous lui avons donné des médicaments anti rejet par intraveineuse, et des médicaments pour calmer sa fièvre, vous pouvez aller la voir. _Mei soupira de soulagement, elle n'avait pas encore pu la voir, elle avait été juste prévenue qu'elle était à l'hôpital dans un grave état._

-Pour le moment là greffe va stabilisé son état, et à long terme peut être même l'aider à guérir. _Yoruichi était soulagée, elle alla voir sa mère pour lui donner des nouvelles._

 _Un jours plus tard, Yuna avait déjà quitté l'hôpital, mais Soi Fon était toujours était endormie sur le divan dans la pièce, Yuna assise sur une chaise près du lit et ses parents était à l'hôtel pour se reposer, Yuna se releva et grimaça légèrement à la douleurs, mais ce n'était rien comparé à ce que vivait la jeune fille au quotidien, elle alla près du lit et attrapa sa main. Unohana voulais la garder sédatée le temps qu'elle reprenne des forces, évité tout stresse et lui éviter de ressentir les conséquences de son état. Elle caressa sa joue de manière maternelle, même si Soi Fon avait retrouvé ses vrai parents, Yuna ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'occuper d'elle comme sa propre fille. Elle embrassa son front et quitta la pièce pour aller fumer, elle avait un peu de mal à marcher mais rien d'handicapant._

 _Deux jours plus tard._

 _Yoruichi était encore au chevet de Soi Fon, elle lui manquait, ça faisait maintenant trois jours qu'elle était inconsciente, c'était long. Elle regarda son visage endormie, Unohana avait enfin baissé la dose de sédatif donc maintenant il ne restait plus qu'à attendre que le médicament disparaisse de son système et après elle devrait enfin se réveiller._

 _Quelques heure plus tard._

 _Soi Fon sentie sa conscience se réveillée, elle était complètement groggy, elle n'avais pas mal mais son corp était lourd, elle n'arrivait pas à réfléchir correctement, elle ouvrit légèrement les yeux mais sa vision était flou, elle se sentait complètement embrumé. Elle pouvait sentir quelqu'un caressant son front avec un tissus, elle avait horriblement chaud, mais surtout la lumière l'éblouissait horriblement, elle plissa les yeux et essaya de poser son bras sur ses yeux, mais quelqu'un bloqua la lumière à sa place, mettant sa main sur ses yeux._

-Désolé pour ça. Cette _voix lui semblait familière. Elle sentie la lumière être dévié, elle pouvait voir deux silhouette autour de son lit mais elle était incapable de se concentrer pour voir de qui il s'agissait. Elle gémit en essayant de se redresser mais quelqu'un attrapa ses épaules et la repoussa dans la lit._ Rester couché d'accord ? _En se concentrant un peu elle pue reconnaître la voix, c'était Unohana. Que c'était il passé pour qu'elle soit la ? Les souvenirs lui revenaient peu à peu, elle était dans le couloir, elle était tombée et quelqu'un l'avait attrapé, puis plus rien. Sa vision commença à se stabiliser, oui c'était bien Unohana et à côté d'elle était Yuna, elle lui parlait, mais Soi Fon avait du mal à comprendre, c'était comme si ses oreilles était bouché, et plus elle prenait conscience plus elle pouvait sentir une horrible douleur dans le bas de son dos et vers son os pubiens, elle cambra son dos et essaya de lever un peu son bassin pour soulager la douleur mais quelqu'un la bloqua._

-Evite de trop bouger tu va empirer la douleurs comme ça. _Fit Unohana en posant un main au niveau de son estomac pour la maintenir en place, la fillette n'était pas complètement réveillée et pourrait faire des mouvements qui lui ferait du mal. Elle regarda vaguement Unohana._ Tu à eu une greffe de moelle osseuse, d'où la gêne que tu ressens, essaye de ne pas trop bouger ou tu risque d'ouvrir la plaie et d'empirer la sensation de tiraillements. _Pourquoi une greffe ? Elle n'avait jamais trouvé de donneurs jusqu'ici. Mais elle avait tellement chaud. Elle bougez inconfortablement en gémissant des chose incohérente, mais Unohana avait compris ''chaud'' elle regarda la perfusion, mais elle avait déjà réglé la dose maximum d'antipyrétique. Yuna attrapa sa main, c'était difficile pour elle de voir Soi Fon aussi faible mentalement et physiquement. Elle avait vraiment l'air de souffrir. Mais c'était une phase normal du rejet initiale. Unohana s'éloigna vers les perfusions._

 _Soi Fon commençai enfin à avoir complètement conscience, elle regarda Yuna de ses yeux mis clos._

-Où est… Yoruichi ? _Murmura elle d'une voix rauque._

-Elle est rentré dormir, il est tard ma puce. Tu veux que je lui dise de venir _? Elle hocha négativement la tête._

-Laisse la se reposer… _Unohana retourna à côté d'elle et lui souria doucement._

-Comment tu te sent ? _Soi Fon se redressa légèrement dans le lit, appuyé contre l'oreiller que Unohana aida à placé._

-Franchement, j'ai jamais été aussi mal de ma vie… _Murmura elle en fermant ses yeux alors qu'elle commençait enfin à être complètement réveillée, mais son corp aussi commençai à l'être alors qu'elle pouvait sentir la douleurs dans tout son corp, mais surtout vers le bas de son dos. Elle passa sa mains à cet endroit et pu sentir le pansement qu'il y avait là, elle avait horriblement mal dans tout le bassin. Elle ferma les yeux, se sentant épuisé, elle passa une main sur sa tête en grimaçant, entre les douleurs causé par la leucémie et maintenant ça, elle en avait vraiment marre de cette maladie. Elle retenait des larmes, la fatigue et la douleurs détruisait vraiment son état mental en se moment même. Elle souffla fébrilement, si Unohana a décidé de faire cette greffe aussi rapidement c'est que son état le nécessitait car normalement une greffe se préparait longtemp à l'avance._

-Tu te sent bien ? _Demanda Unohana en posant une main sur son épaule. La jeune fille retira la main de ses yeux et regarda le médecin._

-Ce n'est rien… pourquoi une greffe maintenant ? Ça fait combien de temps que je suis inconsciente _? Unohana s'asseya sur son lit et posa sa main sur la sienne, un geste qui pouvait sembler déplacé, mais Retsu était quelqu'un qui s'attachait énormément à ses patients, surtout aussi jeune._

-Ton état était critique, on n'avait pas le choix c'était vraiment une urgence absolue, sans, tu n'aurais même pas tenue une semaine dans l'état dans lequel tu étais, tu peux remercier Yuna, elle t'a sauvée la vie. Il c'est avéré qu'elle était compatible, alors elle t'a donné de sa moelle. _Soi Fon regarda Yuna, incrédule, elle avait fait ça pour elle, pour une fille qu'elle avait récupéré à la rue, qui n'avait aucuns liens de sang avec elle. Elle ne pouvait rien dire alors que des larmes commençaient à couler sur ses joues, c'était la goutte de trop dans l'état dans lequel elle était mentalement, elle commenca à sangloter sans raison précise, Yuna l'attrapa doucement dans ses bras en caressant son dos._

-Je suis tellement désolé de t'avoir imposé ça. _Murmura elle. Yuna embrassa alors son front de manière maternelle._

-Idiote tu devrais être en train de me remercier et non pas de t'excuser, c'est un choix que j'ai voulue faire, personne ne me l'a imposé. _Soi Fon recula en essuyant ses yeux, Unohana était partie, leurs laissant leurs intimité. Elle ferma lentement les yeux en les frottant. Yuna la repoussa lentement dans le lit en la couvrant._

-C'est horrible… j'ai l'impression d'avoir dormi une semaine entière, mais je suis fatiguée comme si je n'avais pas dormie depuis une semaine… _Yuna posa une main sur son épaule._

-C'est les médicaments, repose toi, ne lutte pas contre le sommeil. Je serais là à ton réveil. _Malgré sa lutte interne la jeune fille commença à s'endormir, jusqu'à que son souffle se calma, Yuna tenue sa main dans la sienne._

 _~A suivre~_

 _Désolé de mon absence xD mais j'avais mon bac, alors voilà. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus !_

 _Alors je sais médicalement parlant ce que j'ai écris est faux, une greffe de moelle osseuse ne se fait pas comme ça, mais ça rajoute un plus alors j'ai laissé comme ça, normalement c'est par perfusion que le receveur la reçois mais bon, après tout les histoires ne sont pas forcément fidèle à la réalité._


	14. Chapter 14

_**Hey, désolé de l'attente pour la suite x) je voulais demander a ceux qui lisent ce chapitre, si vous pourriez laissé un avis sur l'histoire, me dire les points forts et les points faibles, actuellement c'est mon histoire la plus longue est elle est pas encore fini, selon vos avis je verrais si je la rallonge ou pas ! Merci**_

 _ **Chapitre 14: Cette atroce solitude**_

 _Yoruichi entra silencieusement dans la pièce, il était actuellement sept heures du matin, elle avait ouvert les yeux et avait vue le message de sa mère, lui disant que la Soi c'était réveillée durant la nuit, quand elle entra sa mère était aussi endormie, sa tête dans ses bras sur le lit. Elle souria tendrement, ont dirait vraiment une mère qui veillait son enfant malade. Elle enleva sa veste et la pose sur ses épaules avant d'aller au côté de sa petite amie endormie, elle essayait de ne pas faire de bruit, elle avait besoin de repos. Elle resta debout contre le mur, ses yeux rivés sur son visage paisible, elle avait repris des couleurs, c'était bien la première fois que Yoruichi voyais son état s'améliore, depuis l'annonce de son cancer. Elle souffla en souriant, il y avait enfin à nouveau de l'espoir. La fillette endormie gémit un peu et se tourna sur le côté, toujours endormie. Yoruichi dû se retenir de ne pas rire devant le filet de bave s'écoulant sur son visage, elle attrapa la couverture et essuya sa joue avant de se reculer à nouveau._

-Je t'aime tellement… _Elle embrassa son front et sortit de la pièce, ça ne servait à rien de rester tant qu'elle dormait, elle alla à la cafétéria et se prit un café. Elle s'asseya et regarda le soleil se lever. Elle était légèrement fatiguée car elle avait assez peu dormi, mais la maison était tellement vide sans Soi Fon. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux en essuyant ses yeux. Elle ne savait pas combien de temps elle était , jusqu'à que quelqu'un vienne la voir et lui dise que la cafétéria allait fermé le temps du championnat de poste. Elle se leva et remonta dans la chambre. Les deux femmes étaient toujours endormies. Elle sursauta quand une infirmière entra, éclairant la chambre des lumières extérieur._

-Désolé, je ne voulais pas vous réveillée, je venais juste vérifier les perfusions de Mademoiselle Fon. _La femme a la peau tan hocha la tête laissant la place à la femme qui fit elle aussi le moin de bruit possible._

-Quand Soi Fon se réveillera, s'il vous plaît, fait en sorte qu'elle mange quelque chose de consistant, elle besoin de prendre un peu de poids. Il y a aussi de gros risque qu'elle soit délirante suite au nombreux et puissant médicaments, ne la force pas à se réveiller, il faudra du temps pour que son organisme s'habitue.

-Aucuns soucis. _Fit Yoruichi d'une voix basse la femme lui sourit et quitta la pièce._

 _Deux heure plus tard, que Yoruichi avait passer à regarder son téléphone. Soi Fon remua. La femme se redressa alors en remarquant que ses yeux s'ouvraient._

-Yuna ? _Murmura d'une voix faible. La jeune Shihoin attrapa sa main et lui caressa la joue._

-C'est moi, ma puce. _Soi Fon réalisa que c'était Yoruichi. Elle attrapa sa main, et la serra alors en la plaquant contre sa poitrine._

-Yoruichi… _Murmura elle, Yoruichi caressa son visage en caressant aussi la main qui l'a tenait._

-Je suis là, et Yuna aussi, tu n'a pas à t'inquiété, d'accord ? _Soi Fon hocha faiblement la tête, elle était complètement groggy, elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer ou à réfléchir, même si elle s'en rendait compte elle ne pouvait rien y faire._

 _Yoruichi voyais que Soi Fon n'était pas complètement lucide, Unohana lui avait donné de puissants médicaments contre la douleurs, elle l'avais aussi prévenu qu'elle risquais de ne pas être elle même à son réveil. Elle était entre la frontière entre le rêve et la réalité, elle pouvait le voir dans son regard. Elle caressa son visage en lui murmurant de se rendormir. Ses yeux commençait lentement à se fermé jusqu'à que son souffle devenir plus calme. Elle embrassa son front et posa sa tête contre le lit avant de s'endormir elle aussi._

 _Quand Yoruichi repris conscience, quelqu'un avait posé une couverture sur ses épaules. Elle se redressa et essuya ses yeux, sa mère n'était plus là. Elle trouva un mots sur la chaise, elle se releva et l'attrapa. Sa mère était parti au travail, rien d'étonnant, en étant la PDG elle pouvait se permettre de s'absenter assez longtemps mais pas infiniment. Le soleil était déjà levé à travers les volets à moitié fermée. Soi Fon était encore endormie. Elle souria tendrement. Il est vrai que la maladie les avaient encore plus rapproché. Elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Se demandant qui c'était elle se tourna. Elle fronça alors les sourcils. C'était un jeune homme qui venait d'entrer._

-Qu'est ce que tu veux ? Hisoga. _Murmura elle dangereusement, elle n'aurait jamais pensé le revoir, encore moin ici._

-Ca faisait longtemps Yoruichi. _Elle serra les poings, il était son ex bien avant Soi Fon. Il l'avait trompé et était parti._

-Dégage d'ici ! _Il haussa les épaules._

-Merci de l'accueil. _Yoruichi allait à nouveau crié quand elle entendit les draps du lit s'agiter accompagné de petits gémissements. Le jeune homme remarqua son regard s'adoucir quand elle regardait la fillette dans le lit. Il se demandait qui elle était pour elle._

-Sortons. _Elle sortit et il en fit de même. Une fois dehors elle s'appuya contre un mur les bras croisés._

 _Plus tard_

 _Soi Fon ouvrit ses yeux fatigués. Il faisait encore un peu sombre dans la pièce. Elle essaya de se redresser, en vain, elle n'avait aucunes force dans ses membre. Les médicaments la droguait complément. Il n'y avait personne dans la pièce. Elle avait peur, en se moment elle ne voulait pas être seule._

-Yoruichi ? _Elle ne reçut aucune réponse. Elle se sentait mal, faible, elle voulait juste sentir la présence rassurante de quelqu'un. Elle sentit son cœur s'accélérer avec la panique. Elle pouvait entendre le bruit du moniteur devenir plus rapide. Mais elle s'en importait peu, elle avait peur. Elle se sentait tellement seule. Une infirmière entra dans la chambre et se pencha à côté de Soi Fon._

-Calme toi, qu'est ce qu'il y a ? _Demanda elle doucement. Soi Fon la regarda et hocha négativement la tête. Elle n'était pas complètement seule, mais ce n'était pas avec qui elle voulait._ Tu m'entends ? _Soi Fon hocha positivement la tête._ Ça va, tu a mal quelques part ? _Fit elle en vérifiant les perfusions à nouveau la jeune fille hocha négativement la tête. L'infirmière était perplexe, mais rassurer par la vitesse du bip sonore qui diminuait._

-Il n'y a personne dans le couloir pour moi ? _La femme sortit de la pièce et revenit rapidement._

-Non, tu veux que j'appelle quelqu'un ? _La chinoise hocha négativement la tête._

-Ça ira…

-Tu a besoin d'autre chose _? Demanda elle d'une voix douce._

-Non, désolé du dérangement ça ira… _l'infirmière hocha la tête._

-Ne t'excuse pas. Essai de te reposé le docteur Unohana passera dans l'après-midi. _Quand la femme sortit Soi Fon posa un bras sur ses yeux en essuyant les larmes qui coulait. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle était si faible moralement. Sûrement les médicaments et sa faiblesse physique. Elle se sentait mieux qu'à son réveil précédent même si elle se sentait encore groggy. Elle passa une main sur son dos, là où elle avait eu la greffe, elle se sentait encore horriblement fiévreuse. Elle avait juste envie de prendre un douche mais elle savait qu'elle ne devait même pas pensé à se lever seule, déjà couché elle pouvait sentir ses muscles faible. Elle ne tiendrai jamais debout. Mais elle pouvait aussi sentir que la greffe commençai à faire rapidement effet. Elle avait moin mal, et ce n'était pas que les médicaments. Elle ne pouvait pas en vouloir à Yoruichi de ne pas être là, elle n'allait pas passer sa vie à l'hôpital. Mais… elle pouvait être égoïste de penser ça, elle ne voulait pas être seule, surtout pas en se moment, elle posa son bras sur son front. Elle avait tellement chaud._

-Yoruichi… _Sur ses mots elle sentit sa conscience s'estomper._

 _Plus tard_

 _-_ Fon.. Soi Fon... _Elle gémit alors qu'elle sentit quelqu'un la secoue lentement par l'épaule._

-Yoruichi ? _Pensa elle, en ouvrant les yeux elle fut légèrement déçu de voir que c'était Unohana._

-Enfin réveillée. _Fit doucement la femme médecin._

-Désolé de te réveiller, mais j'ai besoin de te poser des questions et de t'examiner. _Soi Fon se tourna sur son dos en se redressant légèrement sur les oreiller dans son dos._

-Personne n'est venue cette après-midi ? _Demanda elle en voyant déjà le soleil se coucher, Unohana hocha négativement la tête en se tournant vers le chariot qu'elle avait amené, la jeune fille regarda par la fenêtre._

-Ou est tu passer ?.. _Elle regarda l'aiguille qui était planté dans son poignet._ Je suis coincé ici moi…

-Tu es vraiment chaude… _Elle regarda la main d'Unohana reculer de son front._ Tu te sent bien ? _Elle hocha positivement la tête._

-Juste fatiguée…

-Rien d'étonnant, ton corps lutte contre la fièvre. _Unohana espérait sincèrement que ce ne soit pas une réaction de rejet et que la fièvre disparaissent rapidement._ Il faut vraiment que tu repose, tu à manger ? _La fillette hocha négativement la tête._

-Je vais aller te chercher quelque chose, on m'a dit qu'à chaque heure de repas tu n'a pas mangé car tu dormais, mais maintenant que tu est réveillée il faut vraiment que tu le fasse. _La femme quitta la pièce. Soi Fon se rappelait vaguement avoir entendue une infirmière dire à Yoruichi qu'elle devait la faire manger. Pourquoi était elle partie si soudainement ?_

-Tien voilà. _Soi Fon était déjà malade juste en regardant l'assiette, non pas que ça avait l'air mauvais, mais l'idée de manger quelque chose la dégoûtait._

-Je repasserais plus tard voir ce que tu à manger. Ne te force pas mais mange quand même. _Puis elle laissa la jeune fille seule. Elle repoussa l'assiette et se coucha dans le lit._

 _Une heure plus tard Unohana entra à nouveau dans la pièce, la première chose qu'elle remarqua était l'assiette encore pleine, la jeune fille était à nouveau endormie. Elle soupira lourdement en s'appuyant légèrement contre le mur. Les heure de visite était finie et maintenant que Soi Fon était dans un état stable Yoruichi ou Yuna n'avait plus le droit de rester la nuit. Mais Retsu n'était pas aveugle. Soi Fon était déprimée, voilà pourquoi elle n'avait pas manger, à se rythme son état allait empirer, elle s'approcha et posa sa main sur son front avant de claquer sa langue avec frustration, elle était encore plus chaude qu'avant. Elle se recula et regarda les perfusions. Elle pouvait entendre sa respiration légèrement haletante du à la fièvre. La plus grande source de guérison d'un patient était son moral. Elle décida d'appeler Yoruichi pour lui demander si elle viendrait demain. Elle eu enfin la femme au téléphone et lui expliqua la situation._

-Je ne pourrai pas passer demain, dite lui que je m'excuse. Je n'ai pas vraiment le temps excusez moi. _Unohana entendit raccrocher, c'était un changement brusque de la part de la jeune femme. Elle n'avait pas demandé de nouvelle._

 _Soi Fon ouvrit les yeux quand Unohana quitta la pièce, elle ne dormait pas, c'était juste pour évité le sermon de la femme adulte. Elle se retourna et attrapa son téléphone, Yoruichi avait juste répondu à Soi Fon qu'elle allait bien et qu'elle avait eu quelques chose d'urgent à faire. Elle avait demandé des nouvelles et Soi Fon lui avait dit qu'elle allait mieux, puis plus rien. La femme jeta son téléphone sur la table avec frustration. Elle se mit assise avec énormément de mal. Elle commençait enfin à se sentir mieux._

 _Un peu plus tard, elle était en train de lire un livre, un des seul passe temps qu'elle avait ici. Elle se rendait compte qu'elle n'avait pas a s'en plaindre, elle avait quand même échappée à la mort. Elle regarda l'heure, une heure du matin, mais elle n'était pas fatiguée. Elle sentait qu'elle c'était trop forcé en se mettant assise tout la journée, la douleur était revenue, mais pas la fatigue. Elle regarda sa chemise d'hôpital, elle avait envie de se mettre en pyjama, et d'enlever cette tunique. Elle passa sa main sur sa tunique et soupira, elle s'était laissé aller ses derniers jours, quoi qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment eu le choix il y a quelques jours elle était au porte de la mort. Elle leva les yeux au plafond et souria, Yuna lui avait sauvé la vie… elle regarda le bonnet qui était posé sur l'étagère non loin. Au moment où elle allait essayer de se lever quelqu'un entra, c'était une infirmière._

-Tu ne dors toujours pas ? _Soi Fon était légèrement frustré qu'on l'a traite comme une enfant._ Tu a besoin de repos. _Elle s'avança dans la pièce et regarda les différents appareils relié à la jeune fille._

-Tu a mal quelques part ? _Elle hocha négativement la tête. Elle pris sa température et grimaça légèrement._

-Bon tu dois te reposer. _Elle attrapa le livre que la jeune fille avait dans les mains._

-Je ne suis pas fatiguée. _La femme souria._

-Normal, ta perfusion d'anti douleur était vide, maintenant que je l'ai changé, tu va vite être fatiguée, et juste, ici c'est un hôpital, tu à le droit de le dire quand tu souffre, ta perfusion était vide, bien sûr que tu avais mal, alors ne te renferme pas. _Soi Fon était légèrement surprise avant de simplement hocher la tête. Elle commençait déjà à sentir la douleurs disparaître mais la fatigue l'envahir. La femme quitta la pièce et la patiente se laissa retomber dans le lit._

-Je hais les médicaments. _Elle dormait tellement que même son traitement habituel qu'elle prenait depuis des mois lui était donné par intraveineuse pour éviter d'avoir à la réveillée à chaque prise._

 _Le lendemain matin, quelqu'un toquait à sa porte. Elle gémit et ouvrit les yeux, il faisait déjà jours. La femme entra et ouvrit les volets._

-Bonjour Soi Fon, je suis venue te ramener ton petit déjeuné, et tu a intérêt à manger. _Fit elle d'une voix calme._ J'ai entendu que tu n'a rien mangé hier, ici tu es sous notre autorité, et même si tu a dix-huit ans tu reste une enfant pour moi, alors tu va manger d'accord ? Tu en a besoin. _Soi Fon gémit en posant son bras sur ses yeux, elle en avait tellement marre d'être materné._ Cette après midi ont reprendra la chimiothérapie. Comme ça le temps que tu sera la bas ont s'occupera de nettoyer ta chambre et ton lit. Le docteur Unohana passera te voir dans une heure. D'ici là j'espère que tu aura manger. _Quand elle parti Soi Fon soupira, certes ce n'était pas si mal de changer des draps, à cause de sa fièvre elle transpirait beaucoup. Elle se mit assise, remarquant que c'était plus facile, même si elle avait énormément de mal à complètement émergé à cause des médicaments. Elle était encore seule. Elle soupira lourdement, que faisait Yoruichi ? Elle ne répondait plus à ses messages. Cette pensé suffit à lui couper l'appétit. Elle se leva très lentement et vida le bol de céréales dans la poubelle, il n'y avait même deux mètres entre les deux lieux pourtant elle faillit tombé plusieurs fois mais heureusement ne le fit pas. Elle retomba dans le lit haletante, elle avait l'impression d'avoir couru un marathon. Le fait de ne pas manger ne l'aidait pas beaucoup. En plus elle reprenait déjà la chimiothérapie, elle était déprimé, à certain moment elle pouvait se demander à quoi bon souffrir quand elle était dans cette état. Ses parents étaient reparti, mais prenait très régulièrement de ses nouvelles. À cause de leurs travails il ne pouvait pas partir longtemps._

 _~A suivre~_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Me revoilà désolé de l'absence j'ai eu une année scolaire chargé xD mais aussi l'une des plus heureuse :) j'écris quand je suis déprimée ou ennuyée le plus souvent mais vue que j'etait heureuse cette année j'avoue que j'ai plus trop trouvé le temps d'écrire désolé sincèrement qui plus est j'ai aussi un travail en plus de les cours le soir et les weekends alors je commence les cours a 8h et fini a 17 puis le taff a 18h et je fini a 22h j'ai vraiment peu de temps a moi mais je vais essayer de reprendre ^^**_

 _ **Chapitre 15: Remonté la pente**_

 _Soi Fon fut sorti de ses pensées quand quelqu'un toqua, pendant une seconde son cerveau espérait que c'était Yoruichi, avant de se rappeler qu'elle ne toquait pas._ La personne entra, sans surprise c'était son médecin.

-Bonjour Soi Fon, comment tu te sent aujourd'hui ? _La fillette la regarda._

-Mieux. _Unohana remarqua la plateau vide, mais elle n'était pas dupe, elle n'était pas sur si Soi Fon avait vraiment manger ou non. Alors elle préfère ne rien dire et voir avec le prochain repas._

-Je vois que tu a manger, heureusement car avec la chimiothérapie tu aura besoin de force. _Elle regardai la réaction de la jeune fille, mais ne vit rien._ Je vais regarder ce que donne la plaie. _Unohana enleva le pansement et le changea._

-Parfait, il n'y a aucun soucis. _Mais le problème était cette fièvre qui ne baissait pas. Elle lui avait donné le maximum en antipyrétique, elle ne pouvait qu'attendre maintenant._

-Dès que tu aura repris une alimentation saine et régulière, je te donnerais les médicaments anticancéreux et anti rejet en cachet est non plus en intraveineuse, ça sera plus pratique pour toi.

-Je vais rester ici jusqu'à quand ? _Demanda elle faiblement, car Noël était dans un peu plus d'une vingtaine de jours et elle aimerait être à la maison à se moment là._

-Normalement trois à quatres semaine, mais te connaissant je sais que ça ne te plaira pas, alors avec certain arrangement et certaine conditions tu pourra sortir plus tôt, dans un petit plus d'une semaine. _Soi Fon était soulagée._

-Bon, je vais te laisser tranquille, je repasserai à 15h30 pour ta chimiothérapie. _Quand elle parti Soi Fon se redressa, ressentant la douleur de ses point de suture. Elle gémit et retenue un sanglot, elle avait mal, peur, elle se sentait seule. Et Yoruichi ne lui répondait plus. Peut être avait elle trouvé quelqu'un de mieux qu'elle ? Mieux qu'une mourante. Elle étouffa un sanglot en posant sa main sur sa bouche. Elle regarda la télévision qui était allumé, l'une de ces seule distraction, mais rien ne pouvait plus la distraire de sa maladie que Yoruichi. Elle avait perdu la motivation de se battre, à quoi bon seule ?_

 _Quinze heure trente._

 _Soi Fon était couché dans son lit, à moitié endormie, alors que quelqu'un entrait dans sa chambre, elle se redressa hâtivement, lui causant une vive douleurs, mais non, ce n'était pas Yoruichi, elle baissa les yeux._

-Fait doucement, ne t'effraie pas comme ça, tu pourrais te faire du mal. _Soi Fon hocha simplement la tête._

-Je ferai attention. _Unohana remarqua que la chambre était toujours vide._

-Ont y va ? _Soi Fon se demandait pourquoi c'était Unohana qui venait et non pas une infirmière. Elle se redressa et Unohana lui attrapa le bras pour l'aider à s'installer dans le fauteuil, entre temps Soi Fon c'était vêtu d'un pyjama qui était mieux que la chemise d'hôpital. Elle la poussa alors jusqu'à la pièce. Une fois arrivé la jeune fille s'installa dans le fauteuil alors que Unohana fixa un tuyau au cathéter sur sa poitrine._

-Je repasserai dans trente minutes. _Fit elle avant de partir Soi Fon tourna son regard vers la fenêtre vide. Et laissa le temps s'écouler, elle avait maintenant l'habitude de la chimio._

 _Après quinze minutes, elle était déjà saisi d'horribles nausée, elle se sentait tellement faible et malade, mais surtout si seule. Elle n'avait personne en se moment. Elle passa sa main sur ses yeux pour empêcher les larmes de couler. Maintenant qu'elle était seule elle se rendait compte à qu'elle point elle avait besoin de Yoruichi. Elle recommença à vomir alors qu'une infirmière essuya son front. Elle souffrait, mais pas physiquement, mentalement elle avait perdu toute envie. Quand les trente minutes furent écoulés Unohana revenit et enleva les tuyaux._

-Comment tu te sent ? _Soi Fon haussa les épaules._

-Ca va. _Mais en vrai elle se sentait horriblement faible, sa vision était flou. Unohana l'aida à se redresser, mais remarqua de suite qu'elle était plus lourde, ce qui voulait dire qu'elle n'arrivait pas à tenir debout, et avant qu'elle ne puisse faire quelque chose la fillette s'écroula, inconsciente, heureusement Unohana avait lentement accompagné sa chute au sol, elle la secouait en appelant son nom mais rien n'y faisait. Mais elle s'en doutait. Elle était quasiment sûr qu'elle n'avais pas mangé, s'en était la preuve. Avec une tel fièvre et la chimiothérapie elle avait besoin de force._

 _Plus tard._

 _Soi Fon ouvrit faiblement les yeux, elle était de retour dans sa chambre. Quelqu'un tenais sa main. Elle tourna son regard vers des cheveux long, mauve. Elle sentit ses yeux s'emplire de larmes._

-Yoruichi… _Murmura elle. Cette dernière embrassa son front._

-Je suis là, désolé d'être parti si longtemps, Unohana ma tout expliquer, tu te rend compte, à cause de tes bêtise tu es resté inconsciente près de vingt heures… pourquoi tu ne veux plus manger… _Fit elle fébrilement en serrant sa main. Soi Fon détourna le regard._

-Ou étais tu ? _Yoruichi soupira._

-Je suis désolée j'avais quelques chose de très important à faire… je suis vraiment désolée, je n'avais pas mon téléphone avec moi… mais je suis la maintenant. _Soi Fon se redressa en position assise. Yoruichi la serra dans ses bras et embrassa ses lèvres à la surprise de la jeune fille malade._

-Tu ne veux pas m'en explique plus ? _Yoruichi hocha négativement la tête_. Ce qui compte c'est que je suis à nouveau la maintenant. Et surtout, tu va manger maintenant, et tu va le faire devant moi. _Soi Fon gémit juste à y penser. Yoruichi posa un plateau chaud devant elle._

-Il est justement midi. Alors mange ce que tu peux. _Elle installa l'amovible devant la jeune fille. Elle soupira et commença à manger. Mais de suite son estomac se retourna, elle se pencha en avant une main sur sa bouche, Yoruichi compris et lui amena une bassine, une fois calmé Soi Fon recommença à manger, heureusement cette fois ci elle pus le garder._

 _Une fois fini elle avait manger une bonne partie du repas. Yoruichi enleva le plateau et embrassa son front._

-Voila, tu vois c'était simple. _Soi Fon se recoucha dans la lit, elle avait repris des couleurs en deux jours et semblait moin faible._

-Tu ma tellement manquée… _Yoruichi attrapa sa main._

-Je t'aime… _Murmura elle a son oreille, Unohana lui avait expliqué pour sa déprime, voilà pourquoi elle l'avait fait mangé, elle savait qu'elle était la seule capable à la forcer à manger un peu. Elle ne pensait pas que son absence l'affecterait tellement. Soi Fon commença à somnoler et Yoruichi le remarqua, mais elle luttait pour ne pas s'endormir, alors Yoruichi décida de la rassurer._

-Je te promets que je serais là à ton réveil. _Dit elle en lui tenait la main. Cette dernière lui souria avant de finalement sombré dans un sommeil calme._

 _Yoruichi soupira en retombant en arrière dans sa chaise, elle s'en voulait tellement d'avoir laissé Soi Fon seule pendant tout ce temps, sans aucunes explications alors qu'il y a quelques jours elle était au porte de la mort, cette phrase lui donna un horrible frissons. Elle regarda le visage calme de la jeune fille pâle._

-Je suis désolée… _Elle ne voulait pas l'inquiéter, ce n'était pas son but._ Je suis tellement désolé de te trahir… _Elle souffla fébrilement en se relevant. Mais elle en avait besoin, elle pouvait plus retourner en arrière ce qui était fait était fait. Et puis elle ne sais pas si maintenant elle pourrait faire sans. Elle regarda par la fenêtre, elle ne pensait pas une fois dans sa vie, passer tellement de temps dans un hôpital. Soi Fon lui avait demandé si elle avait su ce qui allait arriver, l'aurais t'elle vraiment récupéré de la rue ? Ce à quoi a répondu Yoruichi avec un large sourire sincère._

-Idiot, jamais de la vie je ne le regretterais.. _Yoruichi se souvient de comment elle avec dit ça avec assurance, mais maintenant peut être cela était il différents… depuis qu'elle l'avait revu… peut être aurait elle dû changer des choix du passé si elle le pouvait. Elle attrapa la main de Shaolin et la caressa doucement. Faisant attention à ne pas toucher le cathéter dans son poignet. Comment la maladie d'une seule personne pouvait affecté tellement de personnes… elle posa sa main sur ses yeux en soupirant lourdement._

-Pourquoi elle….

 _Soi Fon ouvrit les yeux quand elle entendit du bruit, elle se redressa lourdement, elle avait de plus en plus de force. La lumière tamisée du couloir suffisait à éclairer la pièce. Les volets était encore fermé malgré le jours. Elle regarda autour d'elle, elle était seule. Elle soupira en tombant de tout son poids dans le lit. Elle fixa le plafond d'un regard lasse. Elle ne fit même pas attention à la douleurs dans le bas de son dos. Yoruichi était à nouveau parti… d'un côté elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, peut être avait elle trouvé mieux qu'elle.. elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, quand elle avait accepté de sortir avec elle, elle n'avait sûrement pas prévue de devoir sortir avec une mourante qui l'empêchait de faire quoi que ce soit. Yoruichi avait droit à cette liberté qui était interdit à Soi Fon, oui… Yoruichi avait le droit de sortir, ce n'est parce que Soi Fon en était incapable qu'elle aussi devait abandonné. Oui.. Soi Fon avait été égoïste tout ce temps. Elle n'avait pas pensé à ce que pouvait faire Yoruichi, elle voulais juste ne pas la faire souffrir. Elle sentit sa gorge se serré. Peut être que si elle mourrait Yoruichi pourrais enfin retrouvé cette liberté. Elle regarda, sa vision trouble de larmes. Elle avait peur de mourir, mais si Yoruichi venait à la trahir, ça serait plus simple que de se battre en vain, souffrir physiquement et mentalement. Elle sursauta quand la porte de sa chambre fut ouvrit. Elle fit semblant de dormir. Elle ne voulait pas voir d'infirmière ou de médecin actuellement, sa vie à la maison lui manquait…_

-Tu sais maman, je pense que tu aurai du te prendre trois café au lieux d'un, te connaissant ça ne te suffira pas. _Fit une voix accompagné d'un léger rire. Soi Fon réalisa que c'était Yoruichi._

-Parle moin fort, elle dort encore. _Fit Yuna d'une voix plus basse. Yoruichi semblait acquiescer. Elle sentit un mouvement sur son lit, quelqu'un semblant s'asseoir sur le lit puis elle sentit une main se posé sur sa cuisse, quelqu'un d'autre s'asseya sur la chaise à côté du lit. Soi Fon soupira en se détendant, oui Yoruichi avait tenue sa promesse, elle était la. Elle était assise sur la chaise alors que sa mère était sur le lit. Elle retenait ses larmes. Yoruichi ne l'avait pas abandonnée à nouveau._

-Maman, elle tremble, peut être qu'elle a froid. _Soi Fon retenue un rire mental, elle décida qu'elle ferait mieux de se ''réveiller'' elle ouvrit les yeux, étant quand même ébloui par la lumière du soleil._

-Bonjour princesse. _Fit Yuna d'une voix calme. Elle était encore assis en bas du lit. Une partie où elle était sur de ne pas gêner la petite adolescente._

-Hey… _Yoruichi l'embrassa sur le front._

-Bien dormi ? _Soi Fon se demandait quelle heure il était, elle s'était rendormie vers midi. Elle regarda l'horloge qui indiquait quinze heure. Pour une fois elle n'avait pas passé la journée au lit, et puis entre temps Yuna avait réussi à se libérer pour pouvoir venir._

-Salut Yuna. _Elle se redressa sans l'aide de personnes, sans même semblé avoir de mal._

-Tu a faim ? _Demanda Yoruichi en s'approchant. Soi Fon hocha positivement la tête._ C'est une bonne nouvelle, il faut que tu mange. Je reviens. _Yoruichi quitta la pièce la laissant seule avec Yuna._

-Yuna… _La nommer baissa la tête vers elle._ Je voulais encore te remercier… le temps que je vie actuellement, c'est grâce à toi, je t'en serai éternellement reconnaissant. _Yuna souria tendrement._

-Je t'ai dit que ce n'est pas là peine de revenir là dessus. Hum ? _Fit elle toujours souriante, Soi Fon reconnaissait bien la Yuna._

-J'aimerais sortir d'ici… _Soupira elle en levant les yeux vers la fenêtre. Yuna lui caressa la tête._

-Sois patiente. _Soi Fon lui lança un regard de chien battue ce qui fit éclater de rire la femme._

-Oh mon dieux, je ne pensais jamais revoir ce regard. _Fit elle en essuyant des larmes de rire._ Désolé mais je ne peux rien faire pour toi cette fois. _Soi Fon fit la moue alors._ Plus que quelques jours ne t'en fait pas.

-Dit Yuna… tu pense que Yoruichi… qu'elle… _Elle serra son bras avec appréhension. Qu'elle_ Aimerais que je meurt pour être enfin libre de ma maladie. _Elle sentit un coup légère à l'arrière de sa tête._

-Mais je ne t'ai jamais connus si idiote. _Elle s'asseya devant elle et attrapa ses deux mains dans les siennes._ Yoruichi t'aime plus qu'elle n'a jamais aimé quelqu'un d'autre. Bien sûr, elle souffre de ta maladie, mais tu va guérir, c'est ce que tu dois te dire, Yoruichi ne voudrais jamais te voir mourir, tu aurais dû voir son état quand tu a été amené ici, au porte de la mort, je ne l'ai jamais vue comme ça, alors je peux te le dire avec certitude en tant que sa mère, jamais elle n'attendrait ta mort. Elle attend que tu aille mieux, c'est ce qu'on veux tous. Ne repense plus jamais à ça… _Soi Fon hocha simplement la tête, Yuna soupira de manière maternelle avant d'attraper Soi Fon dans ses bras et de caresser l'arrière de sa tête doucement._

-Merci Yuna, tu es comme ma mère… _Yuna fut étonnée, c'était la première fois que Soi Fon lui disait ça, elle le savait mais elle ne l'avait jamais dit. Yuna ne dit rien et resserra sa prise._

 _Yoruichi était sur le pas de la porte, légèrement déboussolé, que c'était il passé ? Elle avait quelque truc à manger que Soi Fon aimait._

-Vient entre. _Fit Soi Fon en la regardant, elle lui souriait, un sourire que Yoruichi n'avais plus vue depuis quelques semaines, le vrai sourire de Soi Fon, un sourire pure, et sans tristesse. Que s'était il passé ? Mais si elle ne voulais pas lui en parlé, elle ne l'a forcerai pas._

-Tien si tu a faim, fait toi plaisir, et puis tu n'a même pas à compter les calories, tu es trop maigre _, tu dois reprendre du poids. Fit elle avec un large sourire. Soi Fon grignota quelques truc que Yoruichi avait amené avant de reprendre la parole._

 _-_ J'aimerais bien prendre l'air. _Fit elle, c'était plus une demande qu'une affirmation._

-Il fait froid dehors et puis tu es déjà affaibli. _Soi Fon regarda Yuna._

-Elle à raison, attend encore un peu, tu va peut être mieux, mais pas encore assez pour sortir de l'hôpital.

-Mais je veux sortir de cette chambre. _Yoruichi posa sa main sur son épaule._

-Si tu veux ont peux aller voir un café à la cafétéria, ça te fera enfin sortir un peu de ces cinq mètre carré. _Soi Fon hocha frénétiquement la tête. Yoruichi ria légèrement à l'action avant de lui embrassé la tempe et de murmuré à son oreille_

-Ça fait du bien de te voir comme ça, tu a l'air d'aller mieux physiquement et mentalement. _Soi Fon détourna le regard, gênée. Elle avait l'air si déprimée ses derniers jours ?_

~A suivre~


End file.
